Denied Love
by Akri07
Summary: -Permanently In-Progress- Kagome gains new powers because she is the granddaughter of Midoriko and the toughest person on earth. No one else knows. Inuyasha runs of to see Kikyo only to make Kagome pissed off. Sess/Kago Pairing
1. Broken Heart

**Denied Love!**

**Er...yah, I know I edited this chapter before, but I was still not satisfied with how it was, so I did it again. Yeah, anyways, ummm...DENIED LOVE, CHAPTER 1!

* * *

**

Heartbroken

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha you stupid jerk," cried Kagome.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her whole body ached from the running. Her crying made her vision blurry.

_Kami, what did I do to deserve this?_

She couldn't take it anymore. Another minute with Inuyasha and Kikyo would have turned out a complete disaster.

_Flashback_

_Kagome's P.O.V_

_It was a brisk November night. It's been one week since I left Feudal Japan. I hope there doing well without me. Although I'm worried about shippo. If Inuyasha hurt my pup, I will sit him so many times it would make Naraku look like a boy scout. _

_"Mom, I'm going back to Feudal Japan, okay?" _

_"That's fine Kagome. Be very careful."_

_"I will my mom, thanks."_

_Kagome jumped in the well, making mystical blue lights shine as she did so._

_Kagome grabbed the nearest vine and climbed up. She some how managed to swing over her overly sized yellow backpack. _

_"Hmm… that's strange Inuyasha would have been scolding me for being late. Guess he forgot."_

_As I started heading back to Kaede's village I happen to see Kikyo's soul collectors. _

_"Aha, that explains Inuyasha's disappearance."_

_"I don't know why I followed the soul collectors. I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to witness, but I couldn't resist."_

_I heard the familiar voices. _

_Inuyasha and Kikyo's. _

_"Inuyasha do you love my reincarnation more than me" Kikyo asked. _

_"Of course not Kikyo. She's a reflection upon you, kikyo. I love you and only you. She's so weak her power doesn't compare to yours."_

_If Kagome wasn't holding on to the nearest tree (Which was right in front of her), she would have fallen down do to all the pressure on her legs. _

_Inuyasha grabbed kikyo by the sides and kissed her passionately. _

_The tears that slowly fell from Kagome's eyes, felt like the pieces of her shartered heart perfectly. She tried to hold it in, but couldn't help it. _

_Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling salty water. _

_Was...was someone crying? Not just anyone. _

_"Kagome," he thought. _

_"Inuyasha, you jerk'! Screamed Kagome._

_"HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." _

_"I loved you," Kagome whispered. _

_"MOREOVER, THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! TURN TO THAT DEAD WHORE WHO CALLS HERSELF KIKYO. INUYASHA __SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT BOY! INUYASHA I'M GOING HOME! I WAS A FOOL TO LOVE SOMEONE THAT HAS EYES ONLY FOR THE DEAD!"_

_Kagome didn't even spare them a second glance, as she ran straight towards the well, heartbroken and regretting being the victim of the line "curiosty killed the cat." _

_Oh how she wished it did kill her. But what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. _

_End flashback_

Kagome was sitting at the edge of the well, trying to relax her muscles. Just moments ago she closed the well from preventing Inuyasha from getting in.

And with her final breath of Feudal Japan, she jumped over the well. Before doing so whispering "I'll come back stronger than your dead whore" and left. Little did she know two pair of golden orbs of eyes watched her say those words. "Interesting," he said. Then he jumped his way back into the forest.

* * *

Kagome was right in front of her house door. She sucked in some breath through clenched teeth. "_I can do this", she taught. _"Mom, I'm home," Kagome's voice echoed through the empty house. 

_Guess there not here. _Well that's okay I didn't want to be questioned about Inuyasha. That stupid jerk! He'll regret hurting me. This is the last time he has broken my heart. With a humph, she stomped her way to her bedroom

Feudal Era

_"Huh, where's Kagome and Inuyasha. Better ask." _

Sango, do you know where Kagome or Inuyasha are."

"Sorry Shippo, I'm trying to figure that myself. _Kagome should have come back now. _Miroku do you think Inuyasha is in trouble."

"I'm guessing so, Sango."

"Why do you say that, Miroku?"

"Sango haven't you noticed the soul collectors near Kagome's well."

"Oh no, Miroku doesn't that mean that Inuyasha went to see Kikyo."

"I guess so seeing that it is Kikyo."

"If Inuyasha hurts Kagome I'm going to hurt him. Kagome is like a sister to me. Not even you can stop me from hurting him, Miroku.

"Sango don't do anything rash. "I'm sure Inuyasha didn't do anything stupid. Besides if he does I'm the one that's going to hurt him."

"What did you say you stupid monk," bellowed Inuyasha.

Everyone gasped in shock as they turned to see the hanyou at the entrance door.

"I-Inuyasha how longhave you been standing there," asked sango.

"Feh! I don't care if you try killing me and I care less what happens to that wench. Besides we have someone better. I would like yah to meet the newest member of the group."

"What is that awful stench?" Sango, Miroku and Shippo asked, covering there noses before fainting. They turned to see an enraged Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Oh I mean that beautiful stench I-I mean smell.

Like I said guys I want you to meet the newest member of the group. Kikyo.

Everyone was in shock.

"Would you stop gawking at us like that?" Complained an angered Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Questioned Miroku, still a little shock.

"And what is that clay bitch doing here," questioned a very angered Sango getting ready to strike her down.

"Now, now Sango I'm sure Inuyasha has a very good reason for bringing her here."

Sango calmed down at what Miroku said but stood her fighting stance.

Kikyo just smirked at that.

"Kikyo can sense the jewel better than Kagome and she's stronger. Not like that weak wen, ouch!"

Miroku, why did you just hit me for?

"Grr, Inuyasha where's Kagome and what did you do to her?" Everyone asked in Unison.

Kagome's P.O.V

_Stupid jerk! He'll regret calling me weak. But what to do to get my miko powers stronger. I'll think about that tomorrow it's kind of getting late and still no family. Hmm. Think they went somewhere. Kagome looked everywhere for a not and found it on the refrigerator._

_Dear Kagome,_

_Souta, grandpa, and I went to your aunt's house. __We left when you jumped in the well. Were going home on Saturday. __I left you my credit card so you could buy some goodies. _

_Love you mom_

_Yessssss! I forgot I had an aunt (not the aunt in the letter) that teaches martial art techniques. And I could buy a new wardrobe. This skirt is just got to go. Here I come Inuyasha a new and improve Kagome. Not like the dead clay pot, Kikyo._

Feudal Era

"I didn't do anything to that weak wench. She just caught us at a bad time."

"Inuyasha, your going to pay dearly. Grr…"

"Sango, my dear, calm down. Inuyasha will eventually learn the error of his mistake and will go get Kagome when were not looking," Miroku said for only so only Sango could here.

"He'd better or else..._

* * *

_

_Er...I edited this, again. XP Well hope u liked the re-edited again version. So yeah! Sorry, I know this is not chapter 19, but I'm still editting what seems to be a lOT of mistakes. **So, if any can help me out, or just read it before I post it, please e-mail me!** Please and thank you. _

* * *


	2. The Truth

**Denied Love**

Hope u enjoy this new and improved chapter. Just so u know I changed some details so that u will understand it better. :D

_

* * *

_

The truth

Chapter 2

Kagome's karate aunt lived only ten minutes of here, if she took her bike. Kagome looked surprise of her aunt's house.

"It's very big. Not huge. But not small."

"Aunt Sophie, you here? Sorry for just barging in here."

"Hi my dear Kagome," a surprised Sophie said.

"Sophie I need your help. I need you to teach me any type of martial arts techniques."

"Umm,sure but why do you want to learn it now,"asked an uncertain Sophie."Did something bad happen to you? Did someone hurt you? Let me know and I will deal with them with strick force," yelled Sophie, pumping a fist in the air.

"Sophie, someone did hurt me, but I want to deal with it. Please teach me. PLEASEEEEEEE!"

"Okay, why not."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver. Can we please get started with the training right away. I need to leave in like aa few months or so."

"Kagome umm…. I need to tell you martial arts take a long time to train. You need years to learn this," Sophie admitted.

"Don't worry Aunt Sophie. I'm a fast learner plus I just want to know the basics and how to block attacks,that's all."

"Okay let's get started."

**7 crucial and painful hours later**!

It's been at least 7 hours of training and Kagome already knew so many ways to block and how to put her miko powers in an attack. Her aunt already knew she was a miko and that she traveled through the well. So she wasn't surprised about the special powers that are hidden in Kagome.

Her mom left aunt Sophie to tell her about her hidden powers whenever she felt Kagome was ready.

"Kagome I have to say you are a very fast learner. It's no surprise. But there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes, what is it Aunt Sophie."

" Kagome I hope you come here tomorrow. Don't get scared of your dreams okay."

"Aunt Sophie, what do you mean."

"Kagome just trust me. Oh and come back here at 9.00am sharp. Goodbye Kagome."

Umm… okay. I'll trust you.

Feudal Era

"Kagome has been missing for some time now" said Sango.

"Oi wench she's been missing for only a few hours."

"Yeah, so?"

"Uhh I give up you humans just don't know when to quit."

"Inuyasha shut it or ill make you shut it. Besides it's your fault Kagome left."

"Sango, please calm down."

HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? THAT STUPID HANYOU DROVE KAGOME AWAY. IF SHE'S NOT HERE IN A MONTH OR SO. I WILL KILL YOU, INUYASHA.

"You stupid taijin! What did you call my Inuyasha."

"Oh my god. Sango quickly got her hidden mask (the one were she wears around her face to use against nasty smells ) Kikyo turned angrily at the now masked on Sango.

"And why are you wearing that mask? Well kinkho if you haven't noticed. You smell worse then a dead corpse.

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S WHAT I AM.

"Nah.. You're a dead corpse I taught you were just a ho sticking around to bug us. A dead corpse is so much quieter and um… DEAD!"

"Grrr.. Sango don't you dare call kikyo that."

"Grr.. Inuyasha don't you dare speak to lady Sango like that.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP!"

They turned shock to see shippo with a dried up teared face.

"I'm younger than all of yall and yall act more childish then me. I swear it's like I'm the adult sometimes. Behave all of you.I miss my mom so much, but I have come to a decision to let her stay in her time for a while. Feudal Era isn't were she belongs."

"I know Kagome will come back for us but not to that baka Inuyasha," mumbled shippou to himself.

"You little twerp, what did you say? Nothing."

Hmm… that's what I thought.

"Kagome I hope you come back soon,"whispered a depressed Shippo.

**Modern time**

"Ahh. This bath is soooo relaxing. I wonder what Aunt Sophie meant by not getting scared of my dreams. Oh well, all that training just sucked the energy right out of me."

As Kagome thought that last sentence, she grabbed a towel. Drying herself quickly and blow drying her hair, she headed over for her dresser.

She put on her normal pajamas. A tank top with Mickey Mouse and loose sweat pants.

When Kagome's head touched the soft and ohh, so comfortable pillow she instantly fell into a deep slumber.

**Dream World/Another Dimension!**

_Were am I? _

_Kagome looked around to see a field full of different flowers. Pink, blue, red, white, yellow, orange, green, gray, and peach you name it. Every color you can imagine. Mixed ones light ones, dark ones. _

_" Hello. _

_"Ahh! "_

_Kagome was startled to say the least._

_"Oh I'm sorry my dear girl."_

_Kagome looked up to see a very beautiful lady. With green eyes, midnight dark hair and skin as white as snow she looked more like an angel. Kagome had the childest urge to stick her hand out and make sure she wasn't an illusion._

_"Kagome I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Midoriko. She just gawked at what the angel like lady just said to her. M-Midoriko, your Midoriko._

_Yes, I'm your grandmother._

_"What!"_

_Well you see your mother was born in the feudal era. Ms. Higurashi is not your real mother. She found you when you were 5 years old near the well._

_"B-But what about Sota and Grandpa?" Kagome asked hesitantly._

_"Sota is not your real brother, but you may call him your half-brother. Your "Grandpa" is not **your** grandpa, but sota's. _

_Kagome was so stunned she couldn't even stand. And for that little accident she just plopped herself on the moist grass._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Well that hanyou,Inuyasha, he betrayed you didn't he?"_

_Pain ripped through Kagome's heart with those words._

_"Yes, he did," Kagome said with teary eyes._

_"Why did Inuyasha do that?" She questioned Midoriko."_

_Is it a curse that the man I love loves a women that resembles me."_

_"Oh my dear Kagome, no it's not a curse. It's a gift._

_"A gift?"_

_Yes. Inuyasha may betrayed you thinking it will make you weak, but it will only make you stronger."_

_" I think I get it," Kagome said. _

_"Oh my! Kagome wear wasting time. We need to train you._

_"For what?"_

_Well Kagome when your through with your training you'll become the strongest person in the world. For you are the guardian of the jewel. The jewel has chosen you as it's protector._

_"WHAT!"That can't be. Kikyo's the guardian of the jewel. I'm just the reincarnation."_

_"Kagome, don't say that. You were born in the feudal era, so that makes you the original jewel protector. I guarded it, your real mother guarded it, and you were training to guard it at a very young age. Since an unexpected attack happened to your family you some how disappeared. Or that's what people that. So since you left the only enough that was worthy was Kikyo."_

_"Kagome you taught Kikyo had power wait to you see what we have in store for you."_

_"Umm.. Grandma I-"_

_"Oh, Kagome please don't call me that it makes me sound old." _

_Kagome slightly chuckled at that. "Okay Midoriko what name do you have in mind."_

_"Just call me Mimi.I don't let anyone else call me that only for the ones I deeply care about._

_Kagome stared at Midorikowith a slightly raised eyebrow._

_Mimi? Oh well, guess she wants to sound young and hip._

_"Thank you, Mimi. So about that "we" what is that about._

_"Oh yeah well you know me as a lady right well other lords and lady will train you for as long as you need.Kagome we are going to train you in your dreams. Since that is the only way for us to communicate with each other. I don't know how long it will take, but I will make sure nothing can hurt you. Kagome know we begin your training."_

_"Mimi, Kagome startedslowly,how long am I going to be asleep."_

_"About the time, we finish todays training, why?_

_"Because my aunt Sophie is going to train me too."_

_"Kagome what kind of training?"_

_"Well just martial arts. What are you going to teach me, Mimi?"_

_Every kind of training know to man and a few secretive, but I approve of this training your receiving in the daytime. So when is this training that this Sophie lady will teach my granddaughter."_

_"Umm, wealready started with the basics, butI'm sure she said at nine in the morning._

_Perfect just enough time for me to train you everyday. Okay Kagome today we are going to start with the basics as any other sensei will teach in the beginning. _

_Hour after Hour. Hit after hit. Punch after punch. Kagome was sweating as a pig._

_Midoriko, I mean Mimi didn't even drop a sweat. _

_Kagome your learning rather quickly. I must say I didn't learn this fast when I started training as a miko. With such luck, maybe you will complete your training in less than 2 months, since this worldtime isway longer than the normal world."_

_"What do youmean?" _

_"Well, this world is in your dreams, making it longer. For example, 10 hours here is only 1 minute in the real world."_

_Kagome stared wide-eyed at her grandmother. "You can't be serious. Only 1 minute passed since our 10 hour spare." _

_"Yes," replied Midoriko non-chalantly. _

_"Oh," was all Kagome could manage. _

_"Well kagome good-bye for know._

_"What do you mean goodbye for now?" Asked a recovering Kagome, sprawled over some grass like no tomorrow._

_"You'll see."_

Kagome whimpered as the rays of sunlight sipped through her curtains and on to her stunninggreen eyes. She felt like she'd been run over by a stampede of elephants. Her whole body was sore from her basic training. She looked at the clock across from her bed. It was barely 7:50 am.

(AN: Just so u know after Kagome left the dream world, she had a dreamless, and so and and so forth. I know in the dreamworld 10 hours is a minute real world, a little over-doing the time thing, but meh, DEAL WITH IT!)

"I want to go back to sleep but I know I'll over sleep.

She lazily got up.

"Maybe a nice relaxing hot bath will wash away these sore muscles," she said to herself.

Kagome dropped her clothes into her basket of dirty clothes. She gently laid herself into the inviting bathtub. She taught over what happened yesterday. What an eventful day.

Inuyasha going with that Kikyo. Ha, I'll show him who's better. But as she finished that sentenced, another idea came to her.

"Wait what if I rejoin the group but hide my powers and only be like the weak kagome I was early. Yeah that's it, i'll do that? Inuyasha just you wait. You're in for a rude awakening.

* * *

_Hope u enjoyed myeditedandbetter chapter. I changed kagome's eye color to green. It has a purpose. Hope you know understand this more clear. _

_Thanks for the reviews. No FLAMES! I really my reviewers. I love ya! _

* * *


	3. The new and improved Kagome

**Denied Love**

**Well, thanks for the lovely reviews. I might, that's a might, keep this story a little longer. I want to see how far it goes in2 months or so. Well hope u enjoy! U SHOULD READ THIS CHAPTER, IT EXPLAINS A LOT!**

* * *

The new and Improved Kagome 

Chapter 3

Kagome made in just in time to see her Aunt Sophie waiting outside for her.

"Hi Aunt Sophie."

"Hi Kagome, hope you had a **pleasant **dream?" asked Sophie.

"Hey, how did you know?" questioned Kagome.

"Know? About what?" Innocently asked Sophie.

"About the dreaming part."

"Oh... Kagome I told you yesterday about not being afraid or confused about your dreams. Didn't you remember?"

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot. Is Midoriko really my grandmother?"

"Yes, she is."

"How did you know about my dreams?"

"I suggest you ask your mom when she gets home in what a week.

"Okay," agreed Kagome.

"Well let's gets to training."

**Only one hour later**

"How do your students do it Sophie?"

"Do what?" Aunt sophie asked.

"Martial arts training," said a breathless Kagome, sitting down in one of the many couches.

"Oh they were like you in the beginning, but you're the fastest learner I have ever taught". "

Thank you, but I have to give credit to Mimi.

"Mimi? Who's Mimi"

"Oh right that's just a nickname meaning Midoriko."

"Oh, what a weird nickanme."

Kagome chuckled at that. So she wasn't the only one that thought is was a weird name.

"So, she teaches you?"

"Yes, she does. It's quite hard but I'll get through both of this."

"Okay well it's already 10:06 am. One minute over you break. Get up, Kagome," sternly said Sophie.

"Just one more minute, please," pleaded Kagome.

Sophie looked Kagome over. "Kagome are you entirely devoted to this training."

"Yes" Kagome said while trying to see where this conversation was heading.

"Than, GET UP, UP, UP, UP!" Yelled Sophie like any strict Cadet in a boot camp. Kagome hurriedly got up, and started running towards the training ground. Right on her heals was Sophie, yelling, "Up, Up, Up, Up, Up."

Behind her aunts house is a good-size martial arts place of some kind. It has equipment and supplies to help build your stamnia. It's sort of like a gym, but much smaller.

Getting into her fighting position, Kagome waited for Sophie to give the signal to go first. Sophie got into her usual position, left leg above the right, not to far apart, but not to close. Just right.

"Begin!" Screamed Sophie.

Kagome, waiting for that signal ran towards Sophie, with unusual speed.

The Training Began.

Feudal Era

"Where is that wench?" asked a angered Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what are you so stressed about?" said a jealous Kikyo. Is she more important than I am?"

"No Kikyo it's that the wench has the jewel shards and she has sealed the well. If that wench doesn't come…. Owww!"

"Don't you dare call Kagome a wench any longer. If you call her that one more time, I swear I'll" Sango didn't get to finish for a worried monk interrupted her please Sango calm down.

"I know how you feel about Inuyasha calling kagome that inappropriate name, but you know how Inuyasha is well how shall I put this mentally delusional with names," reasoned Miroku.

"What was that," Inuyasha asked, a twitch visible.

"Inuyasha I sense the jewel shard."

"Kikyo, where do you sense it?" Inuyasha said, stopping his "kill the monk" thoughts.

"South towards here."

"Okay let's go then."

"Sango, Miroku don't slow us down."

And with that last comment, Inuyasha and a now comfortable Kikyo on his back were off.

"Miroku, when on when is Kagome coming back?" Sango said while getting on top of the now transformed Kilala.

"I don't know," Miroku dissapointedly said while following suit with Shippo on his shoulders.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

"What an amusing human."

Sesshomaru never would admit that at loud, but he had to give the girl credit. She did see his stupid hanyou brother with the other dead wench, Kikyo.

Hmm... He was fond of Kagome but he never could get close enough because of Inuyasha.

"I cant believe he has the same blood as my father," said Sesshomaru to the lonely forest. Sesshomaru was interested as why she smelled differently from the other humans he's come across.

But the only excuse was he needed her to get Tetsusaiga, even if Inuyasha liked the dead wench he still had feelings for the other miko.

"If I get the miko Kagome,than I could get Tetsusaiga," suggested an irritated Sesshomaru. A few more minutes of pondering then he was off to Jaken and Rin.

How would the stupid hanyou act if I took his beloved live miko?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kagome my dear granddaughter, what are you doing here?" questioned a startled Midoriko.

"I guess I most of doze of early, Mimi. Doesn't mater."

"We could start the training a bit early, but I'm sure you would like to rest," insisted Midoriko.

"Thank you Mimi," said a grateful Kagome.

"No problem, instead of training I will take you the the castle."

" Castle?" questioned Kagome.

"Oh yes dear we live in a place sort of like a castle. All the lords and lady's that ever roamed the land and well died ended here."

Ok.

"Oh this is so great. I could introduce you to the lords and ladies early. Come my granddaughter, I must show the lords and ladies."

Ummm…… Mimi.

Yes?

Well im not sure if you want me to meet the lords and ladies wearing this. Kagome pointed at her future blue denim shorts with her yellow and white spaghetti straps. Oh you're right dear. And with that, Mimi waved her beautiful elegant hand in front of Kagome and poof.

Kagome was now wearing a silk-layered emerald dress. With beautiful emerald necklaces and earrings and green expensive heals that perfectly match her enchanting green eyes that is seen rarely in Japan.

"Kagome now you look more suitable to the enter the castle. Let us go. They are waiting."

Midoriko and Kagome flashed from the spot they usually were to a glorious Castle that reached the skies. Kagome was introduced to 8 lord and 8 ladies. But kagome could only recognize two.

"Kagome this is Inutaisho and Izaiyou," Midoriko said.

"Hello it's an honer to meet you," a shy Kagome greeted.

"No Kagome it's another to meet the guardian of the jewel," said Inutaisho.

"I was just wondering Inutaisho are you Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad?" Questioned Kagome.

"Why yes I am," answered Inutaisho with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

You look exactly like them plus they talk about you that it seems I know you already.

"Well im honored and do you know this is Inuyasha's mother".

"No I didn't. Im sorry but Inuyasha never said you much. Whenever I asked him about you he got quite." said Kagome very quietly.

Oh dear its okay, I understand. Well as Midoriko said, my name is Izaiyou.

"Nice to meet you Izaiyou."

(AN: Kagome only seen her once when Sesshomaru supposedly tricked Inuyasha making him believe that was her mother. Kagome won't mention that to them)

"Well Kagome let's start your training," Interrupted a hurried Midoriko.

**3 weeks later **_(sorry for not __adding the training, will explain in later chapters.)_

Kagome, my dear, you have shown quite an improvement these last 3 weeks.

"Why thank you Mimi. It was somewhat weird explaining to my mom that I could come to this world."

Yes, it must have been hard telling your mom you're the guardian of the jewel.

"Yes, it was, but she took it rather well, Since she found me near the well when I was five."

"Kagome you are the most talented and spirited young lady I have ever seen. You have fire in your eyes and you are very kind. Never let that cease to be. I made a proposition for you. You could turn and stay the way you are except being more powerful or you could change in to a Demon-Priestess that are really rare practically no one has seen any but you could smell and look the same."

"Well how do I do that?" questioned an uncertained powerful miko.

"By wearing this. Mimi gave Kagome a Black crystal choker.

"I pick the demon-priestess," said a giddy Kagome, putting on the lovely crystal chapter.

"I knew you would. Now Kagome you've been training human martial arts and my martial arts. Since 3 weeks here, with you constantly falling asleep every moment you get, I would say your training is fully complete. Now you may go back to Feudal Era, but always were that necklace unless you want to show people what you are.

"Okay Mimi I will."

"Oh, one more thing. Whenever you need help or just someone to talk to say my name 3 times.

"Bye, and say good-bye to the lords and ladies for me." waved Kagome.

"Will do, kagome."

And with that Kagome left the place she been going to for the past 3 weeks and headed to her once beloved Feudal Era.

Kagome awoke with an aching body. She was somewhat used to the pain, but still hated it. Decidingto take a quick shower, she hurriedly gathered her clothes, temporarly forgetting about the black crystal choker that magicaly appeared around her smooth neck.

She faced herself in the mirror and almost fainted at what she saw.

"Oh...My...God!"

Getting closer to the mirror, Kagome touched her hair, eyes and looked bewildered at her hands.

My eyes, there swilring with Silver and light blue.

My hair grew longer and looks like it has some blue and silver streaks.

Oh wow! Are these really my hands. My nails are like 3 inches long. VERY SHARP! I could really do some damage if I slapped someone.

"Inuyasha would have never that about this. Hmmm… Now that I think about it I don't love that stupid Hanyou anymore. But I will surprise him when we are fighting against a demon he and that trash clay pot can't defeat."

"Now what do I need?"

Kagome was dressed and done with hiding her sent and her appearance. Mimi gave her a load full of money to buying or making weapons and other necessary items. Of course her mom didn't know about the money, because she wouldn't approve of her supplies.

"Hmm… I think I would need a new set of wardrobe and a new bow with about 30 arrows. Yeah I could have to go shopping to get half of these supplies.

Here I come Feudal Era.

**5 hours later**

"Well im finished picking out all my clothes. The new and improved Kagome had dark denim tight pants. A black halter-top that showed her curves to perfection and a set of black and blue vanz. Kagome didn't have her yellow overly sized backpack but a red good size backpack. She had four sets of black pants. Five dark blue pants and four halter-tops with four t-shirts. Six set of socks cd player and cd's. ( You ask yourself how does that fit?)

Kagome had tons of money left and she took around 1000 dollars back to feudal era to see if it would change to the old fashion money.(Just to let yall know it does change)

Well let's see the faces of the clay pot and the stupid hanyou now.

"Bye mom, souta, and grandpa." Kagome still called them that because she felt they were her family even if they weren't. Kagome took her coat and jumped in, awaiting to see the faces of her missed ones and her loathed ones.

* * *

**Hi thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS! No FLAMES! But u can tell me what I can impprove. If you haven't figured it out this is a Sess/kag pairing. **

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Back Home

**Denied Love**

**I'm very happy that people are enjoying the edited version of this. For the love of my life, I couldn't figure out how to edit it, until my sister did something on the computer. I did the same thing and finally came to the solution. Well hope u enjoy!**

* * *

Back home

Chapter 4

Engulfed by the blue lights, she looked up to see the clear blue sky.

"I hope Inuyasha can't smell me," said kagome while fingering the necklace Mimi gave her.

Well I can't stay here forever. She jumped out of the well, not surprised by her massive leap, she looked around.

She tightened her grip around her bows and arrows. She needed a sword, but if Inuyasha saw me with a sword, he would ask questions or just spit insults at me like I can't know how to use it.

"I'll just put a invisible spell on the sword maybe. Well I waited 3 weeks to come here. A few more hours wouldn't hurt. Kagome now set herself to totosai's place.

**Inuyasha gang**

What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo.

"I thought I smelled Kagome."

"Ohh so that's her name. I just simply called her wenc-" Kikyo, don't you dare call Kagome that I already warned you" Interupted sango.

"Hmm... I could call her whatever I want. And why do you still care for that copy. She left all of you and she still hasn't come back,"spat Kikyo.

"That's not true. Kagome is coming back to us right Miroku."

"Yes my dear sango, lets give her a few more days to cool of. You heard Inuyasha say he smelled her. Maybe she's just pondering about something."

"I guess your right. I can't believe I let clay pot get to me," whispered Sango.

"I know what you mean lady Sango. Her stench is dreadful and nausiating."

"I didn't mean her stench I mean- a never mind what I mean. Good thing Inuyasha can't hear us," thought Sango.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I was heading super fast towards totosai's place that it would make koga's jealous. I got their in a in what seemed to be 2 minutes tops.

"Totosai, are you here."

"Umm Totosai is not here right now."

Kagome just shook her head at that. Honestly, who would believe that.

"Totosai it's me Kagome."

"Hmm Kagome oh yes now I remember. What are you doing so far away from kaede's village?"

Oh, I just came here to request that you make me a powerful sword please."

"I don't know why you need a sword, but I will need a fang."

Kagome opened her mouth wide to show Totosai her beautiful sharp fangs.

"Oh my, you have fangs."

"Yes Totosai, it's true I do have fangs."

"Well open wide again. Like this?"

"Yes perfect and with that a wrench magically appeared in Totosai's hand. Heripped out one of her beautiful fangs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Totosai that hurt like hell. "Oh don't worry Kagome it will grow back in a mere half a day."

* * *

**With Inuyasha group.**

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked around. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" suprisingly questioned Sango. "I thought I heard someone yell."

* * *

**Back with Totosai!**

"Okay, I'll believe you."

"Kagome come back for your new sword in about a week.

"A WEEK! Why? Inuyasha's sword was made in 3 days. Why is mine to be ready in a week."

"Well if you haven't noticed Inuyasha is a half- dog demon," started Totosai.

"Kagome, you're a rare type of demon I haven't seen.

"How do you know im a demon?"

"Well because you're teeth, claws, gracious eyes, and your pointedears.

"What, you could see my demo-" Kagome stopped herself in mid sentence and reached for her necklace.

Oh no! I don't have my necklace. She searched her back pockets and then her front only to remember she took it of before she entered totosai's cave. She calmed herself and put the necklace around her neck quickly shielding the world of how she really looked like.

"Okay Totosai I will be back in precisely a weak.

"For what?"

"For the sword your going to create me with the fang you got from me."

"Oh, yes, might I say kagome your fang will make the most powerful sword I've ever made. Your sword will be called "Element"."

"Totosai, I like that name," praised Kagome.

"I'm glad you do," said Totosai.

"Well bye, I will see you in a weak."

"Okay bye-bye."

**Inuyasha gang**

"Theirs that smell again," Inuyasha said to himself.

"What's wrong inubaby?" Inuyasha cringed at kikyo's nickname, but didn't say anything to protest. "Nothing, Kikyo."

"Lady Sango, do you think Inuyasha smelled Kagome,' whispered Miroku in a level for only sango to hear.

"I hope so Miroku. I've been meaning to talk to someone about some "women" issues."

"Oh," smirked Miroku.

"Nothing like that you perverted monk. Plus I can't bathe as I normally do. I don't want to bath with that clay pot. I bet that if she touched the water, it will turn all mushy and smelly."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Miroku and sango in unison.

"Oi what are you 2 laughing about?"

"Nothing that's worth saying at loud," lied Sango.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's choice of the word.

"Man I hope kagome comes back. I need to talk to someone about my problems. I don't know if she will come back to us. Inuyasha did break her heart with that ho. Kagome please come back soon."

**Kagome' P.O.V**

Kagome sneezed. Someone was talking about her. Shaking her head, she looked forward.

"I can smell Inuyasha and the group."

Kagome was walking her slowest, but she new even her slowest is like the speed of light. Since she was the guardian of the jewel, and the powerfulest being on this planet.

After leaving totosai's place Kagome barely figured out she could use her demonic powers with the necklace still on.

"I'm near the group."

"I hope Inuyasha didn't hurt shippou. I hope I didn't hurt shippou by not telling him why I left. I should have left a note for them.

Oh no!

With Kagome's keen sense of smelling and seeing, she saw the people she came to love. Sango with a look of sheer anger towards Kikyo. Miroku, as always, looking at sango's behind. Shippou on top of miroku's shoulder scolding at him to look up. Inuyasha and Kikyo to close for her comfort.

It did bother Kagomea little, but with her excellent and fierce training she didn't let is show. Kagome hid her sent for she heard Inuyasha saying he smelled her a while ago. Kagome braced her self for what she was about to do.

"Hi guys"! Shouted Kagome.

"Ahhh!" Screamed everyone. The group turned around to see a beautiful girl that looked like kagome but had a different backpack and clothes.

"K-Kagome," stuttered Sango.

"Yes Sango, it's me."

Sango dropped her hiraikotsu and ran to her little sister.

"Kagome you have changed these couple of weeks. "

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving without telling you."

"It's okay," said Sango,slowly letting go of Kagome.

"My, my lady Kagome you have changed."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good."

Why thank you Miroku. Kagome got close to Miroku but hesitated for a second then hugged him. A growl was heard from the shocked group.

No one noticed.

However, the perverted monk had to ruin the moment for his hand had slipped somewhere uncomfortable. On kagome's, sango's and even Inuyasha you could see the anime mad marks on their heads.

"Miroku you pervert!

Kagome slapped him and beet him that surprised them because the old and almost sweet kagome would never do that. But sango cut in and had her share of hitting Miroku.

"I couldn't help it. Kagome you had those revealing clothes that looked divine on you, and the hand is cursed.

Kagome blushed seven different shades of red but quickly recovered. She always blushed when someone complimented her.

"Mommy!"

Kagome turned around to see light brown cotton of a ball heading toward her.

"Uppph!" Kagome hugged her little shippou like their was no tomorrow. "I missed you shippou. I hope you weren't mad at me for leaving."

"No I could never stay mad at you, Mommy," answered Shippo. (Awwww, so cute)

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kikyo with a smug look on her face. She quickly wrapped her hand around inuyasha's before kagome got a chance to fully turn around hoping to piss her off.

"Well if it isn't- oh my god."

Kikyo smirked, as kagome's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong reincarnation? Don't like what you see."

"No, it's not that. I don't like what I smell." Kagome quickly covered her nose with her hand and backed away from the gaping Kikyo.

"Why you little wenc-" Oi kagome why did you come back in 3 weeks why not earlier?" Inuyasha asked trying to prevent any more fighting.

"Don't know," lied kagome. "Why not later," she responded. "Good point," admitted sango. "Well reincr- it's kagome" interrupted Kagome. "I could call you whatever I want."

"No, you can't. I thought you couldn't be any stupider but you can't even pronounce a name."

Kikyo drew out her bow and arrow, but luckily, Inuyasha stepped in. "Kikyo, don't let her get to you."

"Inuyasha, why are you protecting her?"

I'm not, it's just better to have two shard detectors for we could speed up the process of getting back the jewel shards."

"I guess your right Inuyasha."

"Wow, Inuyasha said something smart for a change." said kagome.

Oi, Kagome, give Kikyo the jewel shard that you have."

NO! I will take care of them.

"No, you will not. You can't event take care of yourself," said Kikyo.

"You don't know how wrong you are" said Kagome and walked off with sango.

"Kikyo let her hold the jewel shards," sighed Inuyasha. "Fine! I'll let her hold the jewel shards, but when we are facing a demon and she loses the jewel shards then I will be laughing and blaming her for her clumsiness."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she heard everything. A demon taking away the shards?

Impossible. For only few people new she was the guardian of the jewel. She would let no one take her or kikyo's shard (which she had two from the last encounter) get away alive.

Kagome still couldn't believe that Kikyo thought she was her reincarnation. Wait till she finds out about my secret.

She's going to freak.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. I feel so loved and Special. Please Review! NO FLAMES! I will used those flames to cook my ramen with!_**

**_I have to thank_**

_SesshoumaruObsessed thank u very much and i will go to wear u told me_

_deymian thank u _

_Hitoribocchi thanks_

_dk babe thanks for the advise it really helps me_

_sora u wanted more i got u another chapter_

_Mimiru Chan Thanks for the comment_

_Kira tenshi Thank u for the advise it helps me in the next chapters_

_The death angel called Destiny thank u very much for ur comment.

* * *

_

_**THANK U REVIEWERS UR VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND UR COMMENTS R GREATLY APPRECIATED! KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

**_


	5. Sesshomaru?

**Denied love**

**I will try to continue were I left off. I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE! My readers I slowly persuading me to continue this story. I may not Love Inuyasha, but I still like it. Maybe, in due time, I will continue.**

* * *

Sesshomaru?

Chapter 5

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

_Why did kagome come back all of a sudden? Didn't she stay mad at me? I'm glad she isn't mad at me. What am I thinking, I don't care what that wench thinks of me. I have Kikyo, the stronger of the two._

But Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

**Regular P.O.V**

Kagome sensed a demon coming their way fast.

_"Oh no," she thought. Not him. Inuyasha will start fighting him for his famous saying "your my women." Hold on, what am I thinking, Inuyasha doesn't care for me. He has that bitch Kikyo. _

"Grrr.. " Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha I sense 2 jewel shards coming real fast."

"I know Kikyo. I can smell that awful stench from a mile away."

"Well nah… Kikyo's right next to you so that's why you smell that awful stench."

Miroku and sango laughed hard at what kagome said for it was true.

"Kagome don't you dare-" Mutt face," Interruptedthe wolf-demon koga,"What are you doing pointed your dirty finger at my women." "

Shut the hell up you mangy wolf. Kagome is not your women."

"Inuyasha, when do you get to decide for me," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, shocked at what kagome said.

"W-what do you mean? You're going to be koga's mate."

"I never said that. I said who are you to pick who I don't and do want in my life," Kagome spat.

"Kagome, I know you care for me and I promise that I'll bring naraku's head on a platter, but be strong for me and don't let mutt face touch you," Koga said while holding her hands.

"Don't worry koga, I'll make sure of that," said kagome in a cold voice.

"See yah!" said a satisfied Koga, leaving his usual whirl wind behind.

"Kagome I can't believe you were flirting with him."

"Inuyasha SIT! How dare you say I was flirting with him. I just agreed with him. I don't even know why you care anyway."

Inuyasha got up from the crater withreddened cheeks. I- "he doesn't care for you," Kikyo interrupted. "Why would he want you when he could have the original.

Then Kikyo did the awfullest thing in front of kagome. She kissed Inuyasha. When the kiss was over everyone turned to see the reaction they were used to (Kagome crying or yelling sit to Inuyasha and running home). Kagome just stood their. With her mouth in a ewww position.

"I swear, worn me when your going to do something so gross." After she said that she smacked Kikyo in the head hard.

"What was that for wench.," Kikyo shouted while rubbing her head. .

"For doing something inappropriate in front of shippou. Know he will be asking questions. Can you been any more dense."

"You stupid," but she couldn't get to finish for kagome interrupted- Inuyasha I sense a sacred jewel shard.

"Is koga coming back again?"

"No. It's a different one. The jewel is corrupted," Kagome a matter a factly said.

"Kagome how do you know it's corrupted," asked Inuyasha.The black aura around the jewel is dark. I'm sure Stinkyo can sense the black aura too. Right, STINKYHO?

"Why you little-" "The sacred jewel shard is moving west," interrupted Kagome again.(There's a lot of interruptions, neh?)

"Then west we go", said Inuyasha. Inuyasha bended down to pick up kikyo. Kikyo gladly got on. Kirara transformed into her fire demon form. Sango and miroku got on as usual, but then everyone turned to kagome (except kikyo of course) uncomfortably to see how she was going to travel.

"Why are all of ya'll looking at me like that."

"Well disformed reincarnation, you don't have anyone to carry you."

"Well I can run you know, I do have legs,not like some lazy DEAD people I know.

"Ughhh… I can't believe you're my reincarnation."

"_Such a stupid bitch, she's too stupid to know im not her reincarnation, but someone more powerful,"_ thought kagome.

"Hahaha," laughed kagome.

"What's so funny" asked kikyo?

"Nothing you should know about. Let's get going. Where wasting time by just standing here. Shippou want to sit on my shoulder."

"Yes, mommy." The group started their way towards the direction the sacred Jewel shard beckoned it's master.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

"I smelled inuyasha's wench. Her scent disappeared about 3 weeks ago, but the scent is stronger today. I need to put my plan in action."

Sesshomaru was never one to be tricky, but he had to have the tesusaiga.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin is hungry. "

"Hush, human, lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your human needs."

"Master jaken your mean" said rin with tearful eyes.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to humanly roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. Would he lord of the western lands have the gull to roll his eyes? Well only if he was desperate. I must have the tetsusaiga. I don't understand why father gave the half-breed the tetsusaiga and me the tenseiga. And with that last taught, he left to capture the human, but not before ordering jaken to take care of and feed Rin and head back to the castle.

**Inuyasha group**

"The jewel is just up ahead," said kikyo trying to prevent kagome from saying it.

Everyone was impressed at how Kagome was keeping up with them. Especially Inuyasha and kikyo. Inuyasha never noticed Kagome could run so fast. Kikyo was just jealous at how much attention her reincarnation was getting.

Kikyo got her bow and arrow from behind her back.

Kagome was going to get hers, but thought more of it. Should she really use the bow and arrow when she could use her fighting skills? Kagome could never reveal her other secretive powers on her first day here.

Nah. Her bow and arrows would just have to do.

Inuyasha let Kikyo down then got out his tetsusaiga. Sango and miroku got off of Kirara to get in their fighting stance. Shippou was hiding in kagome's red and black bag, which she was still carrying on her back. The gang was faced to a hideous monster.

The monster had bloody hands that indicated it killed something. Its "hands" or claws had poison dripping out of them. His head was of a lizard with eight eyes and a disgusting nose. He turned fully to the gang, but had his six of his eyes on Kagome and two on kikyo (FYI: they have the jewel shards).

"Give me your sacred jewel shards!" It screeched.

Inuyasha jumped head first to the demon and slashed it, but got nothing but wind. _The demon's fast._ Inuyasha turned to see the demon going after kagome.

Inuyasha ran full speed, brought his sword over his head and was about to bring it down, but was cut off.

Kagome's arrow swirled with her pink and blue aura. The arrow hit the monster.

The monster let out a pain-filled cry, then burst into nothing. The jewel shard dropped to the ground. It still had an evil aura. Kagome walked over to it and picked it up thus purifying the jewel shard. She added it to her collection then turned to the group. Everyone was surprised at how she fought.

Kagome wasn't even scared.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Well kagome it's just that you rarely do the fighting," explained sango.

"Oh, that. Well I just thought I need to change that. I mean, I only shot one arrow. Let's go find the rest of the jewel shards."

Everyone agreed, brushing it off as nothing.

About 2 hours later with no jewel shards found, the gang decided to take a break. Kagome got a camp in a tent. The tired gang were surprised and grateful that they didn't need to sleep on the ground. Kagome reached for her backpack and got out some ramen she packed. She passed one to Miroku, sango, shippou, and even Inuyasha, but she stopped at Kikyo.

"I was wondering do dead people it."

"Yes they do," Kikyo shouted back.

"How do they eat? Aren't they well you know dead?"

"Kagome, just give Kikyo the ramen."

"Why? Inuyasha, you know you can't make me, but I will give it to her anyway."

She handed it to Kikyo roughly and went back to her sitting place. After kagome was done, she go her backpack and was heading out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" Asked Inuyasha in his usual sitting spot.

"I'm going to the hot springs."

"Fine, but don't come back crying that a monster came out and spooked you."

"Yes dad," said Kagome sarcastically. Kagome got to the hot springs in 5 minutes. She started to take offher clothes and enter the hot spring when she sensed a presence.

_I bet it's the stupid perverted Miroku._

Kagome couldn't help, but wonder why his aura was stronger then usual. Then she looked at herself in the water. She looked normal, but a miner few differences when she's human. She had more beautiful curves. Her hair was longer. Her breast were at least a cup size bigger, and she had a bigger ass too.

_No wonder Miroku and Inuyasha kept staring at me._

From the corner of her eye she saw a movement. It was really fast for her to see what it was. She couldn't take of her necklace now. She had to hide her cent.

The presence didn't attack it just stood hidden behind a tree. Kagome swimmed over to her towel and wrapped it around her. Kagome got out of the water and carefully put on her clothes. She still had the towel on when she put on her clean underwear. She turned the other way around to put on her bra. Then she got the blue tight jeans with a red belt. Following that was her t-shirt that said, "What are you looking at". It was black with a red for the letters.

The clothes she had on made her look incredible. She was sure it wasn't Miroku for sango would have stopped him.

She tried to sniff who it was, but the presence was blocking it. She reached for her things to leave.

As she was leaving the presence revealed itself.

She squinted to see who it was. Who she identified, suprised the hell out ofher

S-Sesshomaru?

* * *

**_Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love yah and yah deserve this chapter. I was kind of lazy so please be nice about the reviews for the next 2 chapters. NO FLAMES!I say that every time, but it's true NO FLAMES! Constructive Critisicm is aloud :D_**


	6. Shocked

**Denied Love**

**I'm 85 percent sure that I won't delete this story. Stupid threatinng sisters. Anyways, hope u enjoy the now edited version of this chapter. **

_**

* * *

**_

_Shocked_

_Chapter 6_

S-Sesshomaru?

Kagome couldn't believe her green beautiful eyes.

Sesshomaru almost smirked at how confused she was, but he was confused himself as to why she wasn't scared. Still he didn't show it.

Kagome reached for her bow and arrows, but a strong hand stopped her.

"Human, I suggest you don't do that unless you want to die."

Kagome loosened his grip and did a back flip. With Sesshomaru's speed, he followed her same moves. Sesshomaru was about to hit kagome wear she would faint, but she did a split making him hit nothing but air.

She brought both her legs in front of her causing him to lose balance.

As Sesshomaru was falling, kagome was getting on top of him. She had a knife, that she brought from her time, to his neck. Both her legs securely around his waist. (Remember both where on the floor). Sesshomaru had to give the girl credit.

She has done what no mortal or demon has done. She had brought the great lord of the west on his back.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want? As you can see I don't have the Tetsusaiga," declared kagome.

"Yes, I can see that human, but that's half of what I want, I see you have come back stronger too."

"How do you know I went somewhere?" questioned a stunned kagome.

"I saw you jump in the well."

"Oh!" responed Kagome. Both Sesshomaru and kagome turned to the music coming out of kagome's cd player. Sesshomaru looked at kagome.

"Miko, what is that dreadful sound?" Kagome loosened her grip, but still had her legs securely around his waist. Her backpack was arms length away from her, so she just reached for it. She was going to press stop, but somehow Sesshomaru's arm ( it was under her legs ) loosened its grip and grabbed the cd player.

He examined it closely and asked the same question again.

"It's a cd player. It allows people to hear different types of music."

"Why have I never heard of this contraption." Sesshomaru demanded, hated that he didn't know what it was.

"Well because it hasn't been invented."

Kagome finally got off of Sesshomaru. She was sure he wasn't going to do something evil or tricky in the next 5 minutes.

"What do you mean it hasn't been invented?"

"I'm from the future."

Kagome turned of her cd player, then she began her story.

"About 500 hundred years to be precise."

Kagome sat down and patted the ground next to her. Sesshomaru looked at her questionably but sat down nonetheless.

"About a year, I fell down the well. I didn't actually fall. Mistress centipede brought me down. At that time I didn't know there where such things as demons. I had the jewel in my body so that's why I can pass through the well. I met Inuyasha when he was still bounded to the tree. The village men captured me and kaede told me wear I was. Later on, I broke kikyo's spell and set Inuyasha free. I accidentally broke the jewel while trying to retrieve it. That's when our journey began and then I met my friends."

Sesshomaru now understood why she dressed and act so differently.

"Miko, why where you crying before you left to your world?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Your stupid half brother went to see Kikyo when I was coming back from my time. I saw them in a passionate moment."

"Kagome looked at sesshomaru's left arm. Remorse and regret shone in her eyes. "I'm sorry," appologizied kagome. Sesshomaru looked down towards what she was staring.

"It really was bother some, but I got used to it."

Kagome believed that she could trust Sesshomaru even to what Inuyasha and myoga said about him. She reached the spot to wear his arm should be and got an idea. She let the energy flow through her right arm making blue light engulf her whole hand. Sesshomaru growled when she touched him but then relaxed. Sesshomaru's whole upper body glowed then it evaporated. Seconds later Sesshomaru looked down at his left hand.

What? His left hand.

Sesshomaru was so happy (but his face didn't show it) that he hugged kagome. Both where surprised at his reactions.

"Kagome, are you done yet?" Both let go at the same time sango finished her question.

"Yah sango im just getting my things ready."

"Okay."

"Sesshomaru, I got to go. I still don't know why you came, but I hope we can be friends."

Sesshomaru was shocked. Kagome noticed and asked him something that shocked him even more.

"Sesshomaru I hope I can rally on you for someone to talk too."

"I-I guess," Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Then she hugged the great surprised lord.

"I got to go. I'll see you later, sesshomaru." Then kagome was off as if none of this ever happened.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

What did I just do? I didn't even stick to the plan. Instead, I made friends with Inuyasha's wench. A beautiful, green eyed, strong, brave and hold on. What am I thinking. Rin made me soft. Oh well. I guess this could go to my expectations. Kagome did give me back my arm. I won't kill her then.

_You like her._

What? This Sesshomaru demands to know who would say such a thing.

_Well duh stupid, Im your conscience_.

What do you want, didn't i lock you up in the deepest part of my mind?

_Yeah! You cold-hearted bastard. Anyways, I want you to admit you like her_.

No such thing.

_Then why did you use her name._

I-I used her name because I have respect for the person who brought me on my back.

_I bet you like that_.

I…. Get out of my head.

_Okay, but I will be back._

Stupid conscience.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome was walking back to camp. She was still thinking about what just happened. I made friends with inuyasha's half-older hotter brother.. I can't believe I just said that. I'm so in trouble. I can't be thinking of Sesshomaru like this. He is my friend. Okay, something is definitely wrong with me. I barely know him and now im calling him my friend. Yup! I lost it.

While kagome was thinking this, she some how ended up back in camp.

"What have you been doing?" questioned an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Why do you care?" responded Kagome.

"I don't im just curious."

"Things came up." It wasn't a lie.

"And why all of the sudden are you wearing that?" Inuyasha said while pointing the tight black jeans and shirt. "Well because I can," spat back Kagome.

"Huh! Typical women no sense in pride."

"Inuyasha sit! I'm going to go to sleep," huffed Kagome.

"Inu-baby are you okay?"coed Kikyo.

Sango, Miroku and shippou wanted to gag at how Kikyo always sucked up to Inuyasha. "I'm going to sleep" said the three in unison.

Kagome set her sleeping bag in when of the tent's corners. (Inuyasha didn't smell Sesshomaru on kagome because Kagome hid his scent.) Kagome fell asleep with her cute fury baby boy nestled in her arms.

Inuyasha and Kikyo slept outside. ikyo smelled so bad that she had to be at least 10 feet away from you so you could sleep without having a nose bleed. Inuyasha got used to the smell, so he stayed outside.

_Do I really love Kikyo? Do I love kagome? Is kagome still made at me? Why did I say those awful and not true words? Why did she take so long, when she was at the hot springs?_

So many questions ran through Inuyasha's head. He was sure he was going to get a migraine from all of these questions. He looked to his right to see Kikyo fallen asleep.

As he saw her, he saw kagome. Inuyasha got up and went inside the tent. He sat down beside kagome and studied her face.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." I never meant those cruel words," Whispered Inuyasha. He thought no one heard him, but he was wrong. One person was kagome. The other was very pissed off to say the least. Inuyasha brushed a strand of kagome's hair and got up.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what just happened. She heard Inuyasha sit down outside.

Kikyo was very pissed. She couldn't believe Inuyasha liked her reincarnation. _No copy bitch is going to steal my Inuyasha. His soul belongs to only me._ Kikyo had an evil grin plastered on her face. And when she had a grin like that, trouble was surtenly about to appear.

**In the morning**

Beautiful kagome stretched her cramped up muscles. No one was awake, so she decided to make some breakfast. She barely remembered what Inuyasha said to her last night. She didn't forgive him, but she didn't hate him as much.

When Inuyasha, sango, Miroku and Kikyo awoke they found themselves face to a banquet of food.

Shippou awoke only moments later from loud gasps coming from the group. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and saw what they all saw. Kagome made them eggs, beans, bacon, pancakes, sausage, French toast and much more. Everyone sat around kagome hungrily looking at the food. Kagome set a bowl of cat food next to kirara for she could eat something too.

"My, my lady kagome. You sure can cook."

"Yeah kagome, this looks so good," complimented sango.

"Why thank you sango and Miroku, but this isn't for you."

"WHAT" yelled the hungry shocked group.

"I'm kidding," giggled kagome. She was sure they were going to pounce on the food. If she didn't back away, she would be killed. Everyone got his or her fair share of the meal.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think back at what he told kagome. Kikyo turned and saw Inuyasha staring at kagome. You swear you could see fumes coming out of her. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha seductively and sat on his lap.

Startled Inuyasha saw Kikyo.

"Inu-baby, your lap is real comfortable."

Inuyasha rather looked uncomfortable, but then he smelled something. Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo off his lap, then unsheathed his sword. "Sesshomaru what do you want now. And no, you can't have my Tetsusaiga," shouted Inuyasha.

"Stupid little brother. Is that how you greet family."

Inuyasha was about to attack, but he fell do to one awful word, might i say that he load that word.

SIT!

* * *

Thanks to you reviewers now i can write more chapters. I hope yall keep reading my story. A brief summery for those who ask. Kagome is the grandaughter of Midoriko. No one knows about her extroadinary powers except Midoriko and herself (plus the other lords and ladies, but their dead). Inuyasha is starting to regret the words he said to Kikyo about Kagome. Kagome is falling for Sesshomaru hard. And he as well. Kikyo wants to kill Kagome, in later chapters they will fight. Don't worry, everyone will learn their sweet little kagome, could probably kill all of them with a snap of her fingers. SHE DOESN'T! Maybe only Kikyo... 


	7. What the hell

**Denied love**

* * *

_What the hell!_

_Chapter 7_

Sit!

Inuyasha's whole body fell flat against the hard ground.

Sesshomaru smirked at how easily his half-brother was controlled. Inuyasha quickly recovered and got up in a matter of seconds.

KAGOME! Why did you do that?

Kagome got a plate of left over food and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Here Sesshomaru. I thought you might be hungry."

Everyone's jaws were touching the ground. Sesshomaru inclined his head and took it with his **two** hands.

"WHAT! Sesshomaru how did you get your other hand back?"

"Well, Inuyasha if you must know it was kagome's doing."

Inuyasha turned to kagome for an answer.

"Yeah it was my doing."

"Why did you heal our enemy's hand?" questioned the angered hanyou.

"Wait up. **Our **enemy? Who said Sesshomaru is **my **enemy. Inuyasha he is **your **enemy." Kagome shouted.

Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru and told him that this food is fromher time.

"Kagome can I speak to you in private?" Sesshomaru asked a little to demanding.

Y- No" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was talking to me," kagome explained in a very pissed off voice.

Ka- inubaby let that worthless wench go. Inuyasha couldn't agree with kikyo.

"What if Sesshomaru does something to you?"

"Why would you care?" kagome spat back.

"Well I-I," but alas Inuyasha couldn't finish since Kikyo interrupted again.

"I went over this reincarnation. He doesn't care for you he cares for your jewel shards you stupid reincarnation."

Kikyo, Inuyasha, and probably even Sesshomaru were expecting her to cry. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't smell any salty tears. Instead thy got something else.

**"Kikyo shut the fuck up! I know he cares about thefucking jewels. God damn it,I can't believe you're this fucking retarded. I'm not your fucking reincarnation. Let me say it again for the fucking DEAD people who can't understand it. I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING GOD DAMN REINCARNATION! **

Everyone and especially kikyo were baffled. Kagome sure knows some coloruful words.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru whose ears were twitching a little.

"I would **love** to talk to you in private."

Inuyasha was about to protest, but Sesshomaru got kagome by the waist,which earned him an "eppp" from kagome, and then they were off into the woods.

Inuyasha's blood boiled to a level you couldn't even imagine. _Sesshomaru's going to pay for taking kagome._

With kagome + Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru can you please put me down."

Sesshomaru was soaring through the air. Dodging the trees in his way. He sniffed the air and stopped to what seemed to be the middle of the forest. He then dropped kagome lightly on the forest ground.

Kagome got up, looked rudely and Sesshomaru then dusted herself off. "So Sesshomaru what do you want to talk about?"

"I-I" Sesshomaru didn't have time to finish for he collapsed right in front of kagome.

Kagome wasn't expecting that.

She ran towards Sesshomaru . _Why did Sesshomaru collapse?_

As she turned Sesshomaru over, she saw his elegant white kimono stained with **his **blood.

"Why didn't Inuyasha or I smell his blood? Well I can understand why Inuyasha couldn't. Stupid worthless half-demon. The only explanation is- oh, stupid Sesshomaru you covered up your scent for we wouldn't smell any blood."

Kagome put a small, but strong barrier to keep Inuyasha or any other demon from smelling the blood. Kagome looked around for any sign of someone watching. She didn't sense any, so she called forth her hidden powers.

Her hands emitted a blue and green light strong aura heading straight for Sesshomaru. His wound looked like it was made from dozens of arrows. _Was he fighting dark priestesses or good priestesses? I'll ask him later._ And with that decided, she put her hands on his ragged clothes and wound causing them to of course heal.

Sesshomaru breathing (which was slow) was normal again. She immediately called down her barrier and stepped back. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open looking into green eyes. They stayed locked like that for sometime until

Sesshomaru noticed he didn't feel any pain from his chest. He looked down expecting to see his blood, but saw nothing.

"Huh!" Sesshomaru's face was priceless as he looked up for an answer. Kagome couldn't help, but laugh.

"Miko, what do you find amusing", questioned the oh-so angered Sesshomaru.

"Nothing", quickly responded kagome who was fighting back the remaining giggles. Quickly taking on a serious face that suprised Sesshomaru, Kagome looked at his healed wound. "Sesshomaru, how did you get hurt?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"Sesshomaru," growled kagome.

"Miko, don't use that tone of voice with me."

Kagome couldn't believe it. She just saved his life and was his friend, but still he acted like their was a stick up his ass. An idea struck Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, I'm your friend and I save your life so please tell me." She mastered up teary eyes and pouted to try to persuade him. Sesshomaru sighed for he knew she wouldn't quit.

"Dark mikos got me off guard."

"Did they hide there scent?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Hmmm… Do you know were they live?"

"Why do you need to know?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well no one gets away while hurting my friend."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe. She still called him her friend. Sesshomaru tensed. Inuyasha was scent was getting stronger. He got up quickly, Kagome doing the exact thing.

"Kagome, how did you heal me?" Kagome was surprised he used her name, but she was also embarrassed.

_Why am I so embarrassed? He only said my name. Pull it together kagome. I have come here to finish collecting the Shikon no Tama. Not get middle school crushes. _Sesshomaru shook his head at Kagome. He saw her emotions run over her face. They could be read like a book.

_Such weak ningens. **You like her.** Uh! Not you.** Yes it's me. Kagome is very powerful. I know you can sense it Mr. Frosty. **Grrrr….** Don't you growl at me. Just be nice to her for a change. **Why would I do a stupid thing like that? …….. Hello ……… Stupid voice._

"Earth to Sesshomaru," giggled kagome.

Sesshomaru train of thought escaped him as he looked into the same person he was thinking about. Kagome gulped at how close they were. Sesshomaru bended down and was about to kiss her, but snapped his head back up.

Inuyasha came in with Kikyo and the group trailing behind. "Ya'll took to long. GRRRR…… Sesshomaru get away from kagome."

Sesshomaru smirked. He loved to make Inuyasha mad. _The only way to make him made is by this kagome._

Kikyo didn't like how Inuyasha was paying attention to Kagome. _Stupid wench. Inuyasha is mine. _Kagome got out of her dazed mine and looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

_Why the hell is Inuyasha mad? Ohh.. No it can't be. Well maybe he still has feelings for me. Ha! That's really funny. He have feeling for me. I'm sure it's because of Sesshomaru. We almost kissed. No, no. shouldn't think about that. Stupid Inuyasha got me all confused. I'll make him pay. But how? _

While kagome was thinking an evil, gleam and smile shone from her face. _I know what I can do._ Kagome turned back towards Sesshomaru gave him the plate that she still somehow had in her hand and brightly smiled. Everyone was puzzled. What did their little sweet Kagome have planned?

"Why sure Sesshomaru you could join the group."

WHAT! Screamed the Inuyasha gang except Kikyo. "Human I didn't-" Kagome stopped him from messing up her plan.

"Guys, I'm going with Sesshomaru to inform the people that umm... he has to inform, okay."

WHAT! They shouted again.

Kagome turned to sesshomaru's puzzled face and said "come on, I want to get back in at least 4 days." As they were heading off the angered hanyou stopped them.

"Kagome you can't go with him," he yelled.

"And why not."

"Because- Because we need to find the rest of the jewel shards."

Ughh! Kagome was tired of his stupid jewel shard excuse.

"Kikyo can sense the sacred jewel. Go start without me. Kagome-"

"Fine Stupid girl. We will start without you."

"Good," Kagome spat back. As they tried to head off once more, Inuyasha had stopped them.

"Kagome I won't allow you to go."

HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T CONTROL WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO! I CHOOSE, AND I CHOOSE TO GO WITH SESSHOMARU! "**GOT IT INUYASHA," **yelled kagome with venom in her voice. THEREFORE, INUYASHA START WITHOUT ME! OH AND ONE MORE THING **SIT! **

Inuyasha's face came in contact with the ground.

"Please sesshomaru, can we go." Sesshomaru just inclined his head for he as stunned at how a little mortal no less a girl can have such an impact. And a set of good lungs.

_This is going to be a long journey. **One that you're going to like. **Nooo! Your back. **All alone with Sesshomaru. Way to go girl! **W-What are you talking about! **Hahaha! You'll have to find out. Oh and stop pondering Sesshomaru is waiting to leave. And to prove my point he is going to ask you in 10 seconds. **W-what? _

"Mortal, are you going to my castle?"

"I'm sorry sesshomaru. I was just thinking about something. Sure we can go." Kagome looked down at inuyasha. Smoke could be seen coming out of the crater. She hugged her friends, excluding Kikyo or Inuyasha, and left with sesshomaru towards the forest they were just in.

Sesshomaru + Kagome

"Human, why did you imply that I was going to join your group?" asked a curious Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, can you stop with the human name-calling thing. We are friends." Kagome stopped and turned to look at sesshomaru. Right?

_Should I tell this wench I am not her friend?** No you idiot. If you tell her, our plan will be ruined. **Finally, you said something that is not stupid. **Hey! What did you just say?** … **Are you there? **… **Stupid baka sesshomaru!**_

"Sesshomaru! RIGHT?"

Huma-Kagome don't shout I'm right in front of you. "YES!" he responed.

"You are my friend."

Kagome hugged sesshomaru while saying "thank you". Sesshomaru tensed up, but after a while, he got used to it. She let go, sesshomaru instantly felt the warmness and safety leave.

_What am I doing? I'm falling for this Kagome. _

_What am I doing, I'm falling for sesshomaru. _

Utterly unaware, they thought of the same thing while heading towards the west. Or as Kagome called it "Sesshomaru's Domain".

* * *

**_Well I really don't know if it's really edited. I just fixed up a few things to make it sound good. Hope u enjoy!_**


	8. One Another

**Denied Love**

**_Thanks for the LOVELY reviews! I feel so loved. Now here is CHAPTER 8. Hope u enjoy:D_**

* * *

_One Another_

_Chapter 8_

**With inuyasha gang **

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"? Questioned the very pissed of hanyou.

"Well, my stubborn reincarnation just left of with your older half-brother," answered kikyo with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha was still pissed that kagome would sit him right in front of his half-brother. He's even more pissed off because she left with him.

'WHY THE HELL WOULD KAGOME DO THAT," questioned the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, why would you care?" Questioned Kikyo who was trying to hide her anger.

"I don't. "

"Stop rejecting the truth," butted in Miroku.

"I said I don't Miroku."

Okay, okay. Calm yourself inuyasha.

"CALM MY MYSELF! CALM MY SELF! KAGOME JUST TOOK OFF WITH SESSHOMARU FOR AT LEAST 4 DAYS AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM MYSELF!

"Yes," responded Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Uhhhhhhhhh! Okay I'm calm. If kagome wants to go with Sesshomaru instead of actually doing her job of finding the jewel shards, which she broke, fine."

"Inu-baby don't stress about that, that, well I don't know what to call her but don't stress about it. She isn't worth half of me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The enraged kikyo turned to see three people laughing their head off at her statement.

"What the hell is just so funny?"

"Hold it slut, we aren't finished laughing" said sango.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

It was utterly quiet.

"Wha-"Kikyo tried to say but was interrupted a couple of times

HAHAHAHAHA!

Wha- HAHAHA!

What is so- HAHAHAHAHA!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yelled a frustrated Kikyo.

"Fine just keep on laughing. Inu-baby im going for a walk. I need to clear my head of these pests. Are you coming?"

"Yah I'm coming," answered Inuyasha.

"Don't do anything I would do," miroku said with mischief in his eyes.

"You stupid pervert! Miroku lay conscious on the ground with large bruises.

Poor Miroku.

**With sesshy + kagome**

They have been walking for a few hours. Silence over took the new friends.

_What can I do to make the mood better? _

_**I know what you can do.**_

_Not you again._

_**Kagome, you can twist his body. Making him face you. …… **_

_And, what else. **…..**_

_**No. Never mind you won't like this idea. **_

_First, tell me the idea._

_**As you make Sesshomaru face you, put your body on him. So you both can… well you know.**_

WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!

Utterly unaware kagome shouted it, she stopped walking and paced back and forth.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Sesshomaru was interested as to why Kagome shouted. He was walking ahead of her so he looked back to see why she shouted for.

"Kagome, Kagome."

Sesshomaru tried to figure out why Kagome was behaving like this.

Kagome was still pacing back and forth. Muttering incoherent words.

Sesshomaru smelled embarrassment, excitement, shock, anger, and something he couldn't smell so good to be sure.

"What caused her to act all those emotions?" Sesshomaru hesitantly walked to the fuming Kagome.

Hey, you don't know what an enraged teenager could do!

He was now right in front of her. Kagome! Kagome stopped just in time to **not** crash into Sesshomaru.

"What? Oh no. Did I say anything embarrassing aloud? I'm sorry Sesshomaru. What did I say when I was having a-a a fit."

"You just shouted what and are you crazy," said Sesshomaru. "Mind telling why you reek of all of these emotions."

"As I said before im sorry Sesshomaru," apologized Kagome. Kagome looked around to see if she could get out of this one. The sun was being clouded by a massive dark blanket of clouds.

"Sesshomaru can we set up camp here. It is getting somewhat late," she asked.

"Fine," he answered. "Here it is we will camp," he proclaimed.

"Thank you. Oh Sesshomaru can you do me a little favor," she asked while grabbing a few thing from her backpack. Sesshomaru turned his head to see what she "asked" for.

"Can you spot out if there is a river near by please?" she begged.

He turned his head in different directions. Trying to sort out the smells to only find one. Kagome thought it was so cute how Sesshomaru nose wiggled a little.

Tehe!

Sesshomaru turned to see kagome giggling. "What so funny?"

"It's just so cute."

"What is so cute?" he asked while raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. So, can you tell me were the springs are."

He lifted up his finger pointing it south.

"Thanks."

She took her backpack, bows and arrows and headed north. Just as she took her first step, she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"You had better not spy."

"Why would I, Sesshomaru lord of the west, want to see your unappealing body?"

"Jerk!" Then she was off.

**_"How amusing,"_ **thought Sesshomaru.

**With Inuyasha gang**

Inuyasha was back with Kikyo. They found a shard while walking. Miroku had thought other wise.

"So, what did ya'll do," questioned the interested monk. Sango and Inuyasha wacked him in the head for the comment.

"For your information you lecher Kikyo and I found a piece of the jewel shard."

"See, that's what I wanted you know," sheepishly admitted Miroku.

"Liar!" Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyo screamed.

Kikyo thought in her head. **_How many jewel shards to we need?_** Let's see. Kikyo tried to count how many more jewel shards she needed. _It would appear 27 more jewel shards left_.

Kikyo sighed.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and asked. "What is it, Kikyo"?

"There is still a lot more jewel shards left, but your weak human companions will slow us down."

"It is not our fault we aren't demons, or DEAD," shouted Sango.

"You little- not again" interrupted Inuyasha. "No more fighting. You're giving me a headache."

"See look what you did to my Inu-baby. You gave him a headache," Kikyo said while running to Inuyasha. Trying to massage his temples.

"What a suck up."

You said it lady sango.

Sango held kirara and shippou in her hands. Both Miroku and sango walked back to their rightful sleeping places. What will tomorrow bring? Miroku and Sango thought worried. What would it bring?

**Sesshomaru+ kagome**

Kagome was washing away her stress in the relaxing hot spring. It felt so wonderful not worry about anything other than cleaning her self.

_I wish I could never leave the hot spring._ Oh what a wish. She dunked her head in, rinsing off the shampoo she applied. She came up for her lack of oxygen.

Thought some more about her problems. Dunked and washed some more, and finally decided to get out. Kagome inwardly sighed.

_I don't want to get out. Please I don't want to get out. Mr. Stick up his ass has not even warmed up to me. I'm being reasonably nice and im showing friendship. What's wrong with him?_

She pondered about it for less than a minute than thought about thinking it later. When she sensed no presence around, (she still had her necklace on) she swam towards her towel and wrapped it around her self.

She put a strong and tiny barrier for no one see her dress. After she put on her under garments, she searched through her bag.

_What to wear? What to wear?_

_Why am I so picky all of a sudden?_

Just pick a t-shirt and pants and get it over with. As if she was talking to someone, she nodded and said, "Will do".

She got out a black spaghetti strap t-shirt which as always said something in front of it. It said "your name here." Then it showed a gravestone with one arrow pointing at it. She put on black jeans. Tight on the thigh sections and loose around your knee (lower than you knee, and higher than your ankle section). She combed her hair. Picked it up in a low pigtail, but still made it look adorably nice on her.

She grabbed a dark green light blanket and wrapped it around herself.

_Better head back before Sesshomaru worries about me. Ha! That's funny. Hell will freeze before Sesshomaru is really worried and nice to me._ She tied the blanket over herself making it cover her whole body, and grabbed her red backpack.

She sniffed her way to camp mentally forgetting were she came from. Before entirely leaving, she brought down her barrier.

"What took you so long," questioned Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god was the great lord Sesshomaru worried about me," sarcastically replied kagome while putting on a shocked fake look.

"No such thing. It was your intention for me to join your group."

Kagome rolled her eyes and headed toward a spot for her to sleep. That same spot was directly 7 feet in front of Sesshomaru.

_Why would she sleep right their? Couldn't she sleep somewhere not so close to me._

_**What's wrong Sesshomaru? Don't you like it. Or are you simply nervous. **_

_Ludicrous. What an outragesly thing to say. _

_**Stop denying the truth. **_

_What you believe is the truth, is false. _

_**But how could truth be false? **_

_By not being truth at all. _

_HA! I win. _

Sesshomaru looked up at the noises kagome was making. He strained his ears to hear what she was saying. "_Why?"_

Sesshomaru could barely pick only that word. What would she be thinking about?

_Inuyasha. _Sesshomaru's blood boiled. Why would she be thinking about that half-breed?

_**Ha, you're jealous. **_

_I'm not jealous. _

_**Sesshomaru's in love with Kagome. ****Sesshomaru are you their. **.** Fine be that way. **_

I thought…" Sesshomaru tried to hear the rest of that sentence, but she just mumbled incoherent words. About a half hour, when she didn't say anything else, he got up and searched for dangerous demons.

He searched the entire area (where he was camped) and killed demons that threatened him. About 10 minutes before sunrise he set out to catch fish. He caught about 2 in one stroke and one rabbit and headed towards camp.

He looked at kagome, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry but I'm super lazy right now. It's really late over here and school is about to start in 5 hours. I need to go to sleep. Ya'll are awesome. _**


	9. Angered

_**Ughh..Yeah..Sorry about editing this chapter. I just want to revise the chapters that I hate, which is practically the whole story. Sorry, again.** _

Denied Love: Chapter 9

Angered

* * *

Sesshomaru + kagome

Since Sesshomaru didn't know how dangerous it was to wake a very powerful miko-youkai, he was going to learn the hard way.

"Kagome. Wake up, you imbecile." Sesshomaru not so very quietly said, yet he still had the same tone of voice, somehow making it like a yell. Very weird actually.

Kagome **not** expecting that from Sesshomaru quickly snapped her whole upper body up and smacking Sesshomaru in the process. Sesshomaru was hit in the head, while kagome rubbed her sore forhead.

Sesshomaru stepped back a bit because of the impact, and he really didn't except her to do that!

"SESSHOMARU! How dare you try to wake me up like that!" Yelled Kagome, cheeks turning a tint red.

Probably embarrased or angered, maybe both.

"Who was to know you were to hit someone if they woke you?" He asked angrily.

"By trying to wake them normaly," Kagome said while still rubbing her forehead.

"You speak about normallity as if you live like it. And yet your from the future and can travel back to this Era."

Kagome had a far away look in her beautiful green eyes. Just when Sesshomaru thought she start to cry from his comment, she surprised him again.

"Sesshomaru, you're absolutely right! Who wants to be normal? Everyone thinks there normal, but their the weird ones. Normal is nothing but any other word, made up by some random person."

Sesshomaru was slightly impressed by her outburst. "Not bad for a mortal as yourself, Kagome."

"Why thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome said. She knew that was probably the best compliment she could get out of him. Heck...it was lucky he complimented her at all.

Since kagome was still under her blank it and she barely woke up she decided do wash her face in the same river as last time.

Kagome sighed. It still was a long way to go to Sesshomaru's land. About a day and a half more.

_Can't we just run their. **NO! **Well, why not? **Wouldn't Sesshomaru wonder how you keep up with him while running? **Ah, you're right. Oh well. Sooner or later I'm going to have to show my powers. I bet it's going to be sooner. _

"Kagome, I expect you to try to hurry up." Sternly said an impatient Sesshomaru.

"Ok, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Laughing her head off by the questionable gaze he directed at her she sat down not 2 feet away from him.

She looked at the rabbit, already used to eating it, and asked is that for her. Nodding his head, she took a bite expecting it to taste horrible. _Mmmmm…. This is good!_

"Wow Sesshomaru, who would have thought you could cook."

Looking appalled by what Kagome said, he back talked to her. "Why would I not know how to cook?"

" Well, are you not a lord or something. Seeing his "No shit shirlock" face, she continued.

"Than shouldn't you have like servants, going to your every beck and call."

"Yes, I do have servants, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to fend for myself," responded an angered Sesshomaru.

"Okay, okay I believe you."

After finishing their fish, Kagome finally let her blank-it down, revealing her black attire. Since Sesshomaru went off to bath in the springs, much to Kagome's surprise, she decide to look around.

Sesshomaru was outraged at Kagome's comment saying that he did not take baths.

Kagome laughed at what she said, while walking around their campsite. "Sesshomaru, you take baths."

"YES, I DO!"

"Oh, well sorry I didn't know demons take baths."

Grrr… suppressing the urge to smack her he walked off. Not as graceful as he was in front of people, but he walked graceful nonetheless.

_I've been laughing a lot lately. I would have figured being sad about Kikyo stealing Inuyasha from me._

_**No!**_

_He was never mine, and I was never his._

Trying to find something to distract herself, she set off for a little walk away from their campsite.

Kagome stopped her little walk to sense demons about 3 with 1 jewel shard in each of their throats. The bad thing about it is they were coming her way. Kagome smirked. "_Finally, I will be able to do some of the fighting."_

Kagome had her bow and arrows strapped behind her back, but she decided to test her magical powers instead of her weapon powers.

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome getting farther away after a few minutes of relaxing himself in the hot springs. (Drool: Sesshomaru naked :Drool) He then sensed 3 demons heading towards Kagome.

He was seriously pissed. _No one will hurt what is mine._ He dried and dressed himself in a flash. Heading towards the scent of lilies and roses, or Kagome's scent.

* * *

**Inu gang**

"Inuyasha and Kikyo went of on their on again," pointed out Miroku.

"Thanking for pointing out the obvious, Miroku."

"Sango, you wound me with your hurtful words."

Sango had that look in her eye if looks could kill Miroku would be dead. Miroku after getting "the look" he said he be back to get more fire wood.

"Shippo, do you want me to tell you a story," asked Sango hopefully.

When Kohaku was little, she used to tell him tons of stories about demons, and priestess, but know that Naraku had him.. She couldn't even bare the thought to think about it.

"Sure," responded Shippo seeing the hopeful, then sad look in her eyes. Sango patted the ground next to her. When she and Shippo were comfortable she began a tell about the greatest priestess who ever lived.

"And so Midoriko cast herself and all the demons fighting her into the jewel where the battle still goes on till this day," Sango said with as much excitement as she heard when she was a child.

She looked down to see how Shippo was taking the tell, but saw him snuggled up next to Kilala, which joined into the story tell when Sango barely started. Sango had to hold back to urge to awwww at the adorable kitsune.

She didn't even notice when Miroku listened to her story. He was leaning on a tree behind Sango with a whole bunch of wood in his hands. He loved how Sango told them the stories. She would be a good mother some day.

Miroku wanted to tell Sango he loved her, but didn't have the courage to find out if her reaction would be good or bad. Sango tucked Shippo in a blanket Kagome gave him a while back. Sango sighed.

"What's wrong my dear Sango," asked Miroku while coming out of his daze and walking up to her. Sango jumped a little. She was ashamed that she didn't hear him coming or even being there at all. What if he was a demon. She would have been dead by the time the thought registered in her head.

_"Father thought me better than that,"_ Sango scolded herself.

"I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to scare you." Miroku bended down to put more logs on the low fire and the others logs close by just in case they needed more.

"Don't apologize, Miroku."

Miroku smiled and sat down next to her asking her the same question before he spooked her. "I'm just worried about Kagome. She is alone with Sesshomaru. What if he does something to her?" She responded.

"Like what?" asked the perverted Miroku.

'Not like that you perverted monk," screeched Sango, hitting him with Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, I didn't mean it that way!" Shippo waking up with all the noise sighed. _When will those two learn?

* * *

Kikyo + Inuyasha _

"Kikyo were is the sacred jewel shard." Asked Inuyasha.

"Up ahead," she responded.

Inuyasha ran till he saw a demon. He put Kikyo down and drew out Tetsusaiga. Kikyo drew to her bows and arrows. The demon looked at them than turned fully to Kikyo.

"You have the sacred jewel shards! GIVE THEM TO ME!" The demon snarled.

He ran for a few seconds before Kikyo let her arrow fly and hit the demon smack centered in his chest. The jewel shard was only 2 inches above where she shot.

The demon screeched in pain than took out the arrow from his chest. Inuyasha came in front of Kikyo and came faced to face with the demon.

"Wind Scar," shouted Inuyasha obliterating the demon from existence. Inuyasha smirked at sheathed the Tetsusaiga back to it's rightful place.

Kikyo walked up to the jewel shard and picked it up. The aura of the demon and on the jewel didn't evaporate like it usually did when Kagome touched it.

When Kikyo touched it took a while till the jewel was not tainted with evil. With Kagome, the jewel instantly purified. Inuyasha was puzzled, but didn't think about it no more. It didn't matter.

* * *

Sesshomaru + Kagome 

Kagome waited a few minutes till the demons with the jewel shard came to her. They barged in, crashing everything in its path.

They were all about 8 feet tall, smelled horrible, and looked disgusting.

"Umm.. Maybe I should use my bow and arrows." Kagome wrinkled her noise in disgust.

_No way am I a going to go to hand-to-hand combat! I'm not touching them._

"Give us the pieces of the sacred jewel, wench!" Shouted the tallest one. Kagome grinned, she was finally going to have fun. She brought her hands in front of her and pointed it in their direction.

"I want to play with wench," shouted the medium size one.

"No Tar hasn't had a pretty wench in a while, I will have this wench. She does look playful."

Kagome was now trying to calm down her nerves. THE AUDACITY! They wanted to rape her. She would kill them. It sounded like they raped before. OH YES! She would enjoy ridden them of there dishonorable existence.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HAVE ME!" She shouted to all three. They were mad that she yelled at them. They were about to hit her when she let her powers course through her hands and blasted them back.

She didn't want to use her miko powers yet. She wanted to toy with them. They were all on the ground 3 feet in front of her. Kagome slightly turned to see Sesshomaru coming with a face that was calm, but his eyes betrayed him.

They had "KILL" written in them. He was beyond mad. She smelled the anger roll of him.

Hmm...the question was, what got him so mad?

* * *

**_Hmm..In my opinion i think this chapter is way better than before. Took me 10 minutes to fix it up. :D Well, hope u liked this revised Chapter!! Until next time!! _**

**_Later Readers! _**


	10. Alone

Denied Love: part 10

**_So sorry for not updating sooner. I'm such a bad author. -sniffle- And as a reward for waiting for this chapter I took it done to 100 reviews to add this one. I hope u enjoy this chapter oh and I'm creating a new story. Details after this. Enjoy and Review!_**

* * *

Inu-gang 

Kikyo and Inuyasha got back two hours later after the little incident with Sango hitting Miroku with hiraikotsu.

Shippo and Kilala were sleeping and Sango was giving Miroku the evil look.

Miroku looked as if he didn't do anything. (Yah Right!) Both looked up to see them coming from the forest. Inuyasha looked at Miroku than at Sango. "He did it again?" Questioned Inuyasha with a sigh.

"Do I have to answer that," bellowed Sango. Miroku, obviously knowing what they were talking about, had a look of hurt on his face. Sango glared at him once again.

Don't play innocent miroku. You know exactly why I hit you. Miroku, backed away replaying the memory that just happened two hours ago.

Gulp… I will just, umm, I will walk around the forest. Miroku turned, and ran away trying not to **ever **get hit like he did a while ago.

Sango, accompanied by Inuyasha smirked at his performance. Excuse me, but Inu-baby I'm falling asleep.

Sango, forgetting Inuyasha was there, looked at Kikyo with a nasty glare and told her something that wasn't like her.

"Kikyo, if you're so sleepy that go to sleep. What's stopping you from sleeping other than that smell that doesn't even bother you, but it bothers us," yelled Sango with a huff.

She looked at Inuyasha wide eyes, whispered, "I feel so sorry for your nose", and walked back into the tent.

Kikyo seething with rage walked off into the forest to try to cool off. Inuyasha, silently thanking Sango, jumped to a tree and stayed awake to guard his friends, but they meant more like a family to him.

With Kikyo

That-that, ahhh, I can't even begin to describe her. Her and my reincarnation. How I loathe them. Payback won't even do me justice. Much much more is necessary, but what? What can I do to break Kagome and Sango?

Ahhhh! I know. Kikyo called for her soul collectors. Hoping to get far, far away from the tent tonight. Her mind was handling rapid thoughts of destroying the two girls.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to see their faces when her plan went to action.

Just you wait, I will have my revenge. Kikyo descended from the ground as her soul collectors wrapped around her waist. Just you wait.

Sesshomaru + Kagome

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to rip something apart. "_What got him so mad?_" thought Kagome as she saw him coming through the forest.

He was radiating waves of madness as he looked at the three demons that dared come upon his property. The three demons came to their senses right after Sesshomaru barged in.

"You wench, you will pay dearly for what you did to us," yelled the tallest supposedly the leader of the three. They didn't even notice Sesshomaru their.

They were to busy looking at Kagome with hatred and lust.

This only fueled Sesshomaru's anger. We will enjoy having fun with you, wench! Kagome was too busy thinking what to do.

_What the hell do I do? If I attack, surely Sesshomaru will know something's up. I can use hand-to-hand combat,. **BUT** their so gross. Oh well, I have an excuse to take a **LONG** shower. _

When the disgusting demons finishing saying that Sesshomaru prepared to attack. Hahahahaha!

Surprised to see Kagome laugh, Sesshomaru stopped his attack and planned to use it when it was necessary.

_This miko has something planned for these demons. What will she do? _

**YOU** think you can harm **ME**! I don't think so. While Kagome said that, she started walking to them very slowly to intimidate them.

Sesshomaru stood their with his hand on the tilt of his sword. Ready for an attack if he needed to.

The three disgusting demons looked down at her ready to shut her mouth. Then the fight began.

With Kikyo

_It's to dark in here. I hate it_. Kikyo walked through the hidden castle. Kagura was in front of her. Taking her to see Naraku. They kept walking down the castle hallway.

Kikyo looked across from Kagura, looking at the long, dark hallway.

_Does this hallway go on and on? _

Kagura stopped in front of a straw matt.

_Finally_.

She stepped aside and said in a hateful voice,

"Naraku will see you know," Kikyo knew Kagura despised Naraku. In fact who didn't? But she needed his help.

She badly needed to get rid of the two girls. And she would do anything to make sure it happened. Anything.

Inu-gang

Inuyasha felt really lonely. It was really late. By the moon high up at the sky, radiating its light for those in need of it, he could tell.

_I wish Kagome were here. Then I wouldn't feel so lonely. _Inuyasha didn't even have a second thought of Kikyo.

_Damn me for being so stupid. Now Kagome and Sesshomaru are alone ._

_Alone. _

That one word gave Inuyasha the goosebumps. That one word Inuyasha despised.

For he was _alone_ without Kagome.

For Kagome was _alone_ with Sesshomaru.

For Sesshomaru _was alone_ with Kagome.

* * *

_**PLZ REVIEW! Again Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm almost done with chapter 11 of Denied Love. As I was saying in the introduction, I'm creating a new story. Your probably thinking what a weird author, not updating soon enough, but has time to make another story. Yup, I'm weird. Anyway I need your help on chosing the pairings in my other story. **_

**_You could e-mail if you have a specific question of answer. Other than that REVIEW! _**

**_A) Inu/kag_**

**_B) Inu/kik_**

**_C) Inu/San_**

**_D) Mir/San_**

**_E)Mir/Kag_**

**_F) Sess/Kag_**

**_G) Sess/San_**

**_H) Sess/kagura_**

**_I) Sess/kik_**

**_J) Nar/ any of those girls._**

**_K) Another character that I didn't put in here_**

**_L) A crossover pairing._**


	11. The Transformation

**Denied love:** **Part 11**

_Sorry for not updating sooner. Still stuck with a messed up computer. As I said before it will probably get fixed March 15- March 19! So this is_ _the last chapter I'm going to post up until one of those days. Please enjoy and REVIEW! No reviews than there is no more story. ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

Who would have thought that a human could impress Sesshomaru? Who would have thought Sesshomaru could be impressed by a girl no less.

Kagome was that's girl name.

Kagome, the beautiful name, could kick some demon ass. Let's go back a few minutes.

As the three demons charged Kagome, she jumped up in the air and flipped to be behind them. She quickly got her bow from behind her and with a flick of her wrist, a surge of miko power coursed through the bow.

She stuck out her bow in front of her; the closest demon (which was the smallest one) was turned into dust. The other two demons looked at Kagome with pure hatred. HOW DARE YOU WENCH!

Kagome's eyes danced with amusement.

Sesshomaru, who was a few yards back, could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

_All that power that she has. She could have purified me in one touch. Yet she didn't. _Sesshomaru stopped his pondering as he heard a yelp.

The largest demon came to close to Kagome, thus losing his arm in the process. Kagome was getting tired of this fight. Sesshomaru could plainly see it in her eyes. Plus her posture spook that of boredom.

"Look, I'm getting bored here. Can you leave and never come back, or do I have to kill ya'll to get it through your thick heads."

"Wench, don't get so cocky. We will kill you."

Kagome was obviously unfazed by the largest demons threat. She strapped her bow behind her back and walked the remaining four feet toward the demons. She looked at the remaining two right in the eye.

"Leave now," she commanded with a lovely yet deadly tone.

The two demons looked at her than at each other. Laughing was heard out throught the forest.

"What a funny bitch you are. I'm sure both of us will miss your sense of humor."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth.

Bitch.

He didn't like that. He didn't like how they used that word on her. Not one bit.

"You better take out your bow, or else you're going to be dead," warned the medium sized one.

Kagome looked down at the ground.

By the demons and Sesshomaru's view, it looked as if she was crying. "Look the wench decided to give up," hollered the largest demon while flexing his stump of an arm.

As he moved it, drops of blood oozed out. A puddle of it layed at his feet.

Sesshomaru decided it was time to step in.

"If she said to leave, than leave."

Both demons quickly turned around, angered that they didn't sense him. The largest one commanded the medium sized one to fight him. The medium sized one agreed. ( Sorry to interrupt, but just so ya'll know I had writers block so that's why I couldn't think of names for the demons, now back to the story!)

Sesshomaru, with his uncaring face, positioned his hand outwards.

The largest one turned back to Kagome. Wench, beg like the little whore you are.

Kagome's eyes were still looking down.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red.

He was going to kill the demon in front of him fast, than the demon who was taunting Kagome slow and painfully.

"Hahahahahaha," laughed Kagome. Her laugh radiating like a beautiful symphony around them. She slowly looked up. Her midnight, silky black hair hiding her eyes from them.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their normal sun kissed color. He brought his hand back to his side.

Kagome softly breathed in. Than softly breathed out.

"I'm not a wench."

She brought her hand in front of her and let her powers course throught her. This time lightning was forming around her hand.

"And I'm not a whore."

A lightning that took the shape of a baseball formed centered in her hand. The two demons and especially Sesshomaru were surpised. She slightly raised her chin.

"Don't mistake me for a fool such as yourself. Learn and remember never to piss of a demon-miko."

Three more lightning balls appeared. The lightning booming with power. Waiting to be released.

She let her hand open, making the four lightning balls move around her hand.

It looked very beautiful to Sesshomaru.

To the demons it looked beautiful too, but if only it wasn't used to destroy them.

The wind blew. Parting her hair a little to the side. Revealing her right eye. The two demons gasped. Sesshomaru did too, but it was barely noticable.

Kagome's eye was tinted with crimson red at the edges. Her pupils somewhat slitted and darker. Blackish. She grinned. Revealing her pointy fans and grin promising death.

Kikyo and Naraku

"Ah Kikyo, I see you have come," said Naraku with amusement in his voice.

Kikyo curled her lip.

"I'm not here for you, Naraku. I'm here to seek your help."

"Ah, but your still here for me," answered Naraku with a smug look on his face.

Kikyo looked completely disgusted. Naraku, seemingly being unfazed, asked her a question of his own.

"Why do you loathe your reincarnation so much?"

Kikyo's look of disgust was replaced with shock. "Why do you ask?" questioned Kikyo who recovered from Naraku's question. "Kikyo, answer the question," commanded Naraku.

Kikyo gave an exasperated sigh.

_Should I tell him?_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it was short. Next one will be longer. My friend was very generous to lend me her computer. My friends rule. _

**_When my computer gets fixed everyone of my reveiwers will be rewarded with a new chapter, how the poll is going, and all ofyour usernames on a list giving you my special thanks or your questions answered. _**

**_So please REVIEW!_**

It would mean everything to me. Plus it would give me more energy to keep on writting. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and BYE!


	12. The Plan

**Denied Love: Chapter 12**

Hey everyone, Sorry for not updating. I swear to you that I have like 4 long chapters waiting for you all. I'm being using my 3rd period computer to write this. I EVEN WORKED ON THIS INSTEAD OF MY PROJECT! Please review good things on this. It would really make me happy. Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru + Kagome 

A puddle, more like a river, of blood lay at their feet. They, meaning Kagome and Sesshomaru. Where the blood came from you ask. Well from the bodies of the two, (The third one got his ass fried) demons.

Kagome whipped their asses to the next dimension Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru just stood there. Amazed and completely baffled at what he saw.

**_Come and Enter Sesshomaru's mind_**.

One word described how I felt. Wow! However, I will never say that to Kagome.

In all my years of life, **considering that a hell of a long time**, shut it. As I was saying, I have never seen a girl fight like that.

Right after Kagome smiled that deadly smile at the demons, she extended the palm of her hand making the four lightning balls fly towards the unsuspecting demons.

Two hit the big one while the other two hit the small one. They screamed in agony.

They practically screamed bloody murder. They were scratching at the spots were the lightning balls hit them. All 4 of the ball hit those two right below the heart.

Kagome smiled more evilly and dropped her hand back to the side. Enjoying the little show in front of her. Two hoarse cries came out the demons mouth, before they fell to the floor.

Blood flew out of their stomachs. Some out of their eyes, nose and mouth. They started shacking uncontrollably before they fell to the ground. A few seconds past and nothing happened.

Kagome walked up to those two and tsked at them. "Stupid fuckers," she spat as she walked over to me. A light so bright came out of Kagome, practically coming from a necklace I haven't even noticed, before she wobbled a bit than fell to the ground.

Before she even touched it, I ran and caught her. So know here I am holding Kagome staring at the two dead demons. Wow!

**_Now out of Sesshomaru's mind._**

Kikyo + Naraku

_Should I tell him? **Yes.** Who are you? **I am you. Well, your conscience**. Why would you tell me to the him? **If you don't than we can get revenge on those two sluts**._

Kikyo inwardly smirked. "Naraku, the reason I hate my reincarnation is that I hate anything that has to do with time."

Naraku raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you hated her because she has Inuyasha on a leash."

Kikyo gave Naraku a glare. "She doesn't have him on a leash."

Naraku gave an evil grin. "Did I hit a nerve, Kikyo?"

She narrowed her eyes before she turned, facing the door. "I will receive help someone that isn't as vile as you, Naraku."

"Ah but Kikyo, who would want to help the undead?" Naraku all but cackled.

Kikyo paused and turned back to Naraku. A disgruntled look was upon her face.

"Fine, but know this Naraku, I'm only the undead for temporary."

If Naraku was confused than he did a good job not showing it. Just what did Kikyo mean about being temporary dead?

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Inuyasha paced around nervously. It was going to be three days with them gone. He couldn't go to sleep with the thought of Sesshomaru and Kagome being alone.

_Damn it, why did I let her leave with him. Damn it, why am I so possessive towards her? Didn't I want to Kikyo? She was my first true love, but than she did seal me to the Sacred Tree. What am I saying, I love Kikyo and Only Kikyo. However, Kagome, she's so, NO! Kikyo. Only Kikyo. DAMN IT! WHAT DO I DO?_

Inuyasha broke out of his train of thought to hear Miroku and Sango's voices. Inuyasha, not being one to eavesdrop in a conversation just ignored it.

Oh, but how wrong he was not to listen.

Sango + Miroku

"Sango, are you positive," asked a confused Miroku. Sango pursed her lips together.

"I'm very positive," she responded.

Miroku sat crissed-cross in front of Sango. While Sango had her legs under her. Shippo lay fast asleep with Kilala next to him.

"Well, when did you start to think this," asked Miroku. Sango started to bite on her lip to thing back. Miroku thought Sango looked cute when she did that.

"I think when Kagome came back from her bath. It seemed that se was hiding something. I'm very sure that was when she spoke with him. I hope they only talked."

This is where Miroku's pervertness got the best of him.

"So Sango, you're saying that Kagome became friends with Lord Sesshomaru while she was taking her bath. I now know why Sesshomaru became fast friends with Kagome."

"PERVERT!" Screamed Sango while smacking Miroku silly with her fist.

Unknown to them was a cute furry little fox-demon that just loved to eavesdrop.

"So mommy is friends with Sesshomaru," thought the little fury fox-demon whose known as Shippo.

_"If baka-Inuyasha doesn't love mom, than maybe the cold hearted Sesshomaru can warm up his heart for mommy. Yay, than that means I can always play with Rin."_

Shippo stayed up mostly all night trying to figure out a way to make Sesshomaru and Kagome fall madly in love with each other. A plan worked its way to his head and made him smirk evilly.

"I'm going to have a baby-sitter and a Daddy," he sang to himself, as he got up and looked around the tent. I need to put my plan in to action!

With that said, he made sure Sango and Miroku were asleep.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard and I did this instead of my project that's do like RIGHT NOW! **Please review** and i'll keep on writting this on school's computer. I WANT MY COMPUTER!

Ja ne!


	13. Who is this Mimi?

**Denied Love: Chapter 13**

**_Don't you love me for updating faster. I'm going to start updating every Friday and If you don't see another chapter on friday than that means my internet isn't working. NOOOO! Don't ever want that to happen. So I hope u enjoy this chapter oh and REVIEW! Oh yeah one more thing SEE MY PROFILE FOR THE SUMMARY OF MY NEW STORY! _**

**_Enjoy!_

* * *

**

Inu-gang

That night after Miroku and Sango fell asleep, with Miroku staying unconscious and Sango getting sleepy. Shippo sneaked out of the hut.

He stuck his little nose out to try to spot Inuyasha. Said person was resting on top of the roof, in a light sleep.

Shippo had to be careful not to wake him up.

He froze as he felt something brush against his tiny leg.

He slowly looked down to only see black dilated pupils and red eyes. Shippo jumped back with a tiny squeak as to not wake up the rest of the group. Shippo closed his eyes as waves of fear shook his whole body.

_Please don't kill me. Please Kami, don't let it kill me. PLEASE! _

He opened his eyes only to see Kilala giving him a weird look. Shippo laughed nervously as he brought his little fingers together.

"Hahaha, I knew it was you all along," sheepishly admitted Shippo.

He's only response from Kilala was a "meow."

A sudden light bulb appeared behind Shippo's head as an idea cracked in his mind.

"Kilala, would you like to accompany me," he asked.

Kilala tilted her head a little and gave another "meow."

"Thanks Kilala, we can reach Kagome and Sesshomaru faster with you accompanying me."

A slight noise startled Shippo and Kilala from their whispered conversation. They both looked up to see Inuyasha stirring awake.

Shippo's eyes became wide. He grabbed Kilala by the sides as he ran to into Inuyasha's forest.

"Don't wake up," Shippo reapeated, hoping that someone will hear his prayers. "Don't wake up!"

Sesshomaru P.O.V

Sesshomaru was still carrying a know sleeping Kagome in his arms.

Swinged across his back was Kagome's red backpack and arrows. He was riding his demon-cloud to his castle.

Their wasn't a ray of light, but Sesshomaru could still see through the pitch-darkness. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to spot his castle.

He commanded his demon-cloud to slow down.

As he came faced with his 50 ft tall gate his cloud completely vanished. He landed with as much grace a Lord should have. He looked down to see Kagome stir a little.

"Mimi," he heard her call out. He couldclearly see she tried to say it another time, but just couldn't master up the strength she needed.

However, one thought occured to him.

_Who was this Mimi she spoke of?_

Kagome's and Normal P.O.V

I looked around to see were I was. I turned my head left and right, but still I could not see anything.

It's like having your eyes close, but their still open. My body shook.

_Where's Sesshomaru? Did he leave me? Why couldn't I keep my demon self at bay_.

Kagome's eye's widened as she saw a faint out line of a body. It looked like a women.

"Whose there?" Asked a frightened Kagome.

"Kagome, it's been less than a week and you have already forgotten me."

Kagome visibly relaxed, as she knew that voice. "Mimi, why couldn't I control my demon side," asked a disgruntled Kagome.

A sigh escaped Midoriko's thin lips as she floated back and forth in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, that was your first time using your demon side to protect yourself, was it not?"

"Yes Mimi, but I still don't understand."

"You haven't experienced being demon, so your new to it. You must learn how to control your demon side by transforming into one regularly. Since you're a miko, your demon side will be a little possessive towards you."

Kagome shook her head in understanding.

"I'm glad you understand, now you need to go," commanded Midoriko with a gentle voice.

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Go where," she asked.

"Back to Sesshomaru of course," said Mimi. Before Kagome had time to comment about that, Mimi waved one of her glowing hands signaling Kagome's departure out of the Dream World.

Kagome woke up with a start. She looked around to what seemed to be a very huge elegant room. Kagome sighed a most dreadful sigh.

"Damn you Mimi," she muttered under her breath.

She looked down to see herself being covered by beautiful silk sheets. _Wow, I got to me some of these_. Kagome snapped her head back up to feel someone's presence.

Since her room was half-lit, being as her side of the room was lit and the other was pitch dark she couldn't really tell whose it was. Somehow, it seemed familiar.

"Who is this Mimi you speak of," questioned the mysterious person. (If you don't know who it is than read Sesshomaru's P.O.V or kick yourself in the head and start seeing Inuyasha episodes)

With Kikyo

Kikyo eyed Naraku one more time before she walked to the straw door.

"Kikyo, you will keep your promise," said Naraku.

Kikyo looked back at Naraku with narrowed eyes.

"If you keep yours than expect her here." With that said, she walked away. Naraku sneered at her before resuming his position on the floor.

"Kanna," he called out. An albino little girl with white hair, flower and a dress appeared before Naraku. "Kana show me Kagome," he commanded.

Kikyo walked to the end of Naraku's barrier. Looking back at the creepy looking castle, she summoned her soul collectors. Some wrapped around her waist and others around her legs.

She looked at her soul collectors with respect. They wouldn't her hurt. She commanded them, but even if she didn't they would still listen to her. The only ones that will listen to her.

* * *

Yay! I'm happy that I finished this chapter. I hope u liked it. I enjoyed writting this. Next chapter I'm thinking of putting a little comedy. What do you guys think? I think this story is going to be about 25-35 chapters long. I hope u like long stories. The chapters might be more. Oh and the pairing for my new story is of course Sess/kag. I'm going to put Mir/San and maybe a crossover. But with the summary posted in my profile I don't know how i'm going to make it a crossover. Until next time. 

Ja ne!


	14. Frustrated

**Denied Love: Chapter 14**

I am so freaking sorry for not updating sooner. As I said before, I have no internet. Well I think I did? Anyways, schools out and my friends that have computers (Only 2) both went somewhere over summer break. SORRY! So I couldn't update. PLZ FORGIVE ME! I bid you with this chapter. HOPE U LIKE IT! REVIEW!

* * *

Kagome scrubbed at her skin. She was in her bedrooms hot springs. It had two huge rooms made for only one. She was a little mad at Sesshomaru.

"Why that no good, pompous, egotistical, sadistic, arrogant jerk!"

Okay so was a more than a little mad at Sesshomaru.

Let's play back what happened so you will understand.

Flashback mode

"Who is this Mimi you speak of?" asked the mysterious voice. Kagome looked straight into golden sun kissed eyes. "That's none of your business, Sesshomaru," said Kagome with slightly narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows. "Since your living under my roof, it is my business. Now tell me, who is this Mimi?"

Kagome grunted unlady like as she turned her head away from his questioning eyes. Now it was

Sesshomaru's turn to narrow his eyes. "You're driving my patience, women. Now answer me!" Somehow, Sesshomaru seemed to keep authority in his voice without raising it.

Kagome's eyes twitched a little. "Great, now he has returned to calling me women," she thought bitterly.

Sesshomaru, losing his patience, walked up to Kagome as she was thinking that. He angrily looked down at Kagome.

"Women, I will not tolerate ignorance in my castle."

Kagome snapped out of her resent throught to find Sesshomaru radiating frustrated anger.

"At least he isn't scolding me," she thought. A picture of Sesshomaru wagging his finer in her face like a scolding mother came to mind and cuaser to to laugh. Sesshomaru's frustrated anger disappeared as confused and questioning feelings bugged him to no end.

"This women is like a big book full of suprises," he thought. "Why are you laughing?" he asked with more frustration dripping down his voice.

She looked back up at him only to laugh some more. "I'm.. so…ry.. Sess..ho.maru, I'll…try..to .. stop. A few minutes later as Kagome reduced to minor giggles.

"Women who is this Mimi?" he asked once more.

Kagome looked at his, questioning him if she should tell him.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Sesshoarmu's patience completely vanished as he walked upt to the bedrooms door. Kagome tilted her head sideways, wondering if he was already leaving.

As he opened the door, he glanced back at her.

"Since you wont answer me, than I forbid you of getting our of this room."

Kagome's eyes visibly widened.

FORBID ME!

Sesshomaru smirked evilly. "Oh, and take a shower, you radiate a putrid sent." With that said, he was out of Kagome's room. Kagome's whole body shook with anger.

SESSHOMARU!

End Flashback mode

Kagome reached for her red backpack to grab some soap and shampoo. "I radiate a putrid sent," she mimicked with a grim face.

"I'll show him not to mess with me, I could purify his ass."

**What a cute ass**. Yeah such a cute a-whoa! Did I just… Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"I didn't just think that.The fumes of these hot springs must be going to my head."

Sinkindg down to wash the shampoo out of her head, she tried to think of something else. She washed very good, using most of her bath supplies. Getting out of the springs with only undergarments covered up by a towel, Kagome barely noticed she brought no kimono's with her.

_How can I get a kimono?_

She smacked herself in the head while saying, "silly me."

"Mimi, Mimi, Mimi," she whispered just in case Sesshomaru's demonic ears picked it up.

A cloud of light gray smoke arose from the end of the room, making it's way towards Kagome's towel coverd form. The smoke completely vanished revealing Midoriko, as she stopped to look at Kagome. "

What is that you need?" Kagome looked at her with an adorable puppy dog pout.

"I need an elgeant kimono to wear around here."

Midoriko raised an eyebrow, before looking at the hot springs Kagome was currently in. She waved her hand, making the water float with the movements of it. Seconds later the water camecame in the shape of a dress.

"Wow," was all Kagome could say as she saw the designs of the elegant kimono. "Thank you so much, Mimi," she said in appreciation as the kimono wrapped around her body.

Mimi lookead at her work, admiring how it looked on her granddaughter.

"Now Kagome, I have learned that you asked Totosai to make you a sword."

Kagome's eyes widened."I forgot about that." Midoriko would have rolled her eyes at her granddaughters small amnesia problem if she was still alive. "When you recieve that sword summon me and I will improve a little."

Kagome gave Mimi a questioning look before agreeing.

"By mimi," Kagome waves as Mimi vanished from the same type of smoke. Kagome walked out of the hot springs and into her bedroom with her hand searching fo the brush in her backpack.

She combed her hair in front of a gorgeous silver mirror. She looked around her room to take in her surroundings.

There wasn't much. Only her bed.To the left of it was a dark brown small table and to the right of it was where she was. Behind her, a couple of feet away, was a cabinet that she was yet to open.

After Kagome ran her hand through her hair to make sure their wasn't any knots, she got up and walked to the door.

"It's to boring in here," she boredly said as she twisted the doorknob. She looked down at it to find that it wouldn't budge. She twisted it a couple more times.

Nothing.

She got frustrated before kicking the door. It didn't even make a dent. Kagome stared at it strangely, before remembering what Sesshomaru said.

"I forbid you of getting out of this room," reapeted the voice of said person in her head.

Kagome's whole body began to shake.

SESSHOMARU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

* * *

Hope u liked it. Next chapter will start off with Sesshomaru's P.O.V! Please review. Just click on the "Go". It's actually very simple. I'm going to Nevada today, so don't expect the next chapter until about 4 days. 

BYE!


	15. The Glance

Denied Love: Chapter 15

Since we had to return from are trip early. WE ONLY STAYED THERE FOR A DAY! Ahem... As I was saying, I posted this chapter up. I owe you at least this. Please REVIEW! They feed the authoress and give me motivation. I hope u enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sesshomaru's P.O.V 

"Since you won't answer me, I forbid you of leaving. Oh and take a shower. You radiate a putrid sent."

As I left the room with a smirk on my face, I heard what she said. More like screamed. Usually I would have killed or tortured her that to me. Whichever came to mind first. However, I let it slide. I have already tortured her enough.

**She's changing you.** I ground my teeth in annoyance, while I stopped walking to my destination.

**Now,** what do you want? Now was said in a very irritated way.

**She's changing you. Moreover, you don't even notice**.

What do you mean she's changing me?

**DAMN IT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! When she calls you something, you let it go. When she was in trouble, you went to her aid. When she collapsed you where there by her side in an instant. YOU WERE THERE! ALWAYS!**

What's your point?

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I give up**.

Hearing nothing inside his head, Sesshomaru resumed on going to his room.

"I'm going insane," he thought to himself.

He started picking up his pace, needing to rest and eat. He needed the relaxation of killing something, than eating it.

He walked in his large room, that could probably fit his demon self, looking at his currently paper-filled mahogany desk.

Sitting himself down, he narrowed his eyes at them, trying to see if they burst into flames.

No such luck.

Sighing, he grabbed his feathered pen, dipped the tip of it in an ink bottle, than started to write down comments about request his lands needed. He wrote for about an hour, calling Jaken only once to know about Rin, than heard it.

He set his feathered pen down.

Tilting his head sideways, he listened intently.

What was it?

After the twisting stopped, he heard a banging sound. It sounded like someone was kicking a door. The noise stopped for a few seconds before he understood what it was.

He smirked.

She's trying to open the door. What a fool. That's what Sesshomaru thought before what he heard next. Boy, was Kagome sure going to regret it.

**With Shippo and Kilala (Kirara)**

Shippo was riding on a flying Kilala. The sun was peeking behind the dark sky. Showering the sky with blinding light, that lightened its recent darkened mood. A new day has just barely begun.

Shippo on the other hand, didn't notice, and only wiped some imaginary sweat from his fury forehead. He bended down next to Kilala's ear for she could hear him under the roaring winds.

"That was close, wasn't it?"

Kilala shook her head to show she agreed. Just a while ago, they ran away from a waking Inuyasha. They believed he was waking up.

He was actually getting into a more comfortable spot.

"Kilala, remember to head towards Sesshomaru's castle. We need to try to find them before they come back to the group tomorrow.

Okay?

Kilala looked at Shippo before turning towards the west. Shippo smiled happily while clinging to Kilala's fur for dear life.

**Inu-gang**

Inuyasha was still sleeping on the roof of the hut.

If you get close enough without waking him up, you can see drool hanging from the side of his mouth. Inside the hut, you will see Sango sleeping peacefully and as far away from Miroku. Somehow, in the middle of the night Sango felt some weight on her but.

(Bet you can't guess what it is)

So scooting to the side without actually waking up she fell into a deep slumber. Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek and a smile adorned his content face. Unknown to them, two group members were missing. Not including Kikyo. (Sorry Kikyo fans)

**With Kikyo **

Kikyo was enjoying the wind blowing her hair from her face. She looked down at the trees and lakes that went for miles. It was beautiful. Everything was vivid and alive. She sighed to herself. Nothing was dead.

Except her.

"What am I doing? Why am I amongst the living, if I'm dead."

**STOP IT!** What? **Stop thinking so negative. You need to steal Inuyasha's soul. It belongs to you. Not that good for nothing reincarnation.**

I don't want to steal Inuyasha's soul. I want him to give it to me from his own free will.

**Listen to me. You need the help of Naraku for this plan to work. SO STOP THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT!**

Kikyo looked at her sould collectors. They were descending down to where she spotted the camp. "Fine," she whispered.

Inuyasha started to wake up. He smelled soil and herbs. He stirred a little than he fully woke up. He shook himself like a dog would after taking a shower, than set his eyes on a descending Kikyo. He jumped of the roof and landed in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo smirked. "Where you worried about me?"

"He still worries about me," she thought happily.

Inuyasha, completely caught of by the question, stuttered like a fool. "I wa-sn-'t," he said while his cheeks visibly reddened. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a no-emotion face for a little while before turning around. Inuyasha looked down at the floor.

"Great, I upset her," he thought bitterly.

**Nice going Jackass**.

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. Unbeknownst to him, Kikyo was walking inside the hut with a content emotion displayed on her face.

Kagome + Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru eyes widened at the high pitch yell.

"SESSHOMARU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" was heard throught his castle.

He shot up of his seat, knocking down some papers, while running out of his room.

"**DAMN T**HAT GIRL,"both himselfs screamed.

Her room wasn't that far from were he was. He appeared in front of Kagome's door in what appeared to be a second. Sesshomaru's calm collected self was completely out the window the moment he heard her yell that.

How dare she command Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, with that kind of voice. It was unheard of.

After Kagome yelled that, she could tell Sesshomaru was coming the moment he shot up his desk. (Her powers are increasing so she can sense someone's presence and kind of what there doing)

"HOW DARE HE LOOK THS DOOR! I CAN UNDERSTAND LOCKING IT, BUT USING SOME KIND OF BARRIER TO PREVENT ME FROM KNOCKING IT DOWN! DAMN HIM," Is what went through her mind.

She backed away from the door. It seems that Sesshomaru ran toward her room. A large bang was heard, as Sesshomaru broke down the door with one claw.

Pieces of wood went flying everywhere in slow motion as Kagome's hands instinctively covered her face. Smoke surrounded the doorway as Sesshomaru appeared before Kagome.

Kagome dropped down her hands only to see Sesshomaru's bleeding red eyes right in her face.

"What was that?" a dark, malevelous (sp?)voice rumbled from Sesshomaru's throat.

All kagome could do was smile sheepishly, as the voice of a pissed of Sesshomaru left her body shivering with excitement.

Kagome backed away from the evil/angry/sadistic Sesshomaru.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru's red eyes where turning back to there sun kissed golden eyes. But why?

* * *

Should I leave it here. Well I was, but I'm not that mean. -cough- So I hope ur glad that u have a nice, understanding, good, caring authoress. NOW BACK TO DENIED LOVE!

* * *

Sesshomaru's thoughts 

I was going to rip her into tiny little pieces.

Maybe smaller.

I was going to do worse that just shred her to tiny pieces. As I broke down the door, and entered her room.

Well, it's actually my room, but I'm just lending it to her.

FOCUS!

As I was saying, I couldn't help but be confused to find her unafraid. I was so close to her face I couldn't even see the rest of her. I asked her with my demonic voice "what did you say?"

She she backed away, smiling her goofish smile that made her look adorably cute.

That's when I couldn't breathe. It was worse than having to fight Naraku. It was worse than having to fight my inner demon. As I gazed at Kagome, I felt myself clam down.

She was...

* * *

Ha ha, a cliffy! Like I would want to pass a opertune moment for a suspense thriller. Anyway I hope your glad. This was like the longest I wrote, well I think. Anyway review. Oh and thanks to all those wonderful comments from my last chapter. It made me type faster. It was a good laugh to see my sister staring at me weirdly. 

Sorry If i didn't add you, I started from page 12!Hope i didn't spellyour username wrong.

Thank you reviewers and I hope you keep on reading this story. BYE!

Thanks to:

XXXSilverFangXXX

Hikaritenshi2000

Shadow Miko

ShojoNoHiSora

Inubaby262632

Devil's wings

Shadow

Blackfirefox

Onebadarrowshootingirl

Sesshy's princess Kagome

asga

Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993

darkmoonlight16

inufluffy

Frosted Flake19

Inu-taiyoukai-gurl93

Star Princess

yoyo person

limeincoconut09

m2m231

Silver Volken Raven

Dragwin

bluediamond-hime

amori Kuwabara

Skavnema

InuExterminator

Loove.animeSTAR.blozzoms'in...

sasha sasha

YouakiTenshi

Aneia

Call me Ace

1Tierra

Sesshyrox

EbonyBlack1

HorseFreak15

ShadowHawk360

Gotta-luv-shorty

Sessysgurlapril13

kiraraluvzcolt

RikuLover4Lf

butterflywinds

falco skater


	16. SORRY! Unexpected Love

**_BIG HUGE ANNOUCEMENT! _**

**_I know I said I wasn't going to continue. I WASN'T, BUT MY SISTER TOLD ME SOMETHING THAT MADE ME CONTINUE! I CAN'T SAY! Ahem, Since I told all my readers I wasn't going to continue for good, _****_I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I _****_just couldn't continue, but what my sister told me, -shudders-, LET'S JUST SAY, I'M BACK!_**

**_HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, _****_AND SINCE I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS NO MORE, WHICH I'M GOING TO, THIS CHAPTER IS ESPECIALLY WRITTEN FOR SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME! WE MIGHT SEE SOME LIME FOR ALL OF YOU! PLZ FORGIVE ME, _****_JUST LET MY SISTER KNOW I'M CONTINUING! _**

**_-Shudders some more- _**

**_NOW, LET DENIED LOVE CONTINUE!_**

Proud to say, **Denied Love Chapter 17**

_**Last time on Denied Love!**_

_Sesshomaru's thoughts_

_I was going to rip her into tiny little pieces. _

_Maybe smaller. _

_I was going to do worse that just shred her to tiny pieces. _

_As I broke down the door, and entered her room. _

_Well, it's actually my room, but I'm just lending it to her._

_FOCUS!_

_As I was saying, I couldn't help but be confused to find her unafraid. _

_I was so close to her face I couldn't even see the rest of her. _

_I asked her with my demonic voice "what did you say?" _

_She backed away, smiling her goofish smile that made her look adorably cute. _

_That's when I couldn't breathe. _

_It was worse than having to fight Naraku. It was worse than having to fight my inner demon. _

_As I gazed at Kagome, I felt myself clam down. She was..._

* * *

Now On Denied Love! 

_Normal POV_

She was so, so... Sesshomaru couldn't think straight.

Oh sure, his demon side calmed down from wanting killing Kagome, but now it changed to wanting Kagome.

And what the demon side of Sesshomaru wanted, it got it.

"Er…Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Asked Kagome slightly backing away.

Kagome's goofish smile faded, as she felt something odd… The hair on the back of her neck rose. Something was going to happen.

She started to back inch-by-inch. She didn't want to show Sesshomaru his look was intimidating her.

Even though it was.

I mean, come on, who wouldn't be intimidating by a 6'8 powerful demon lord, who easily towered over you, giving you "the look."

The look of a hunter ready to pounce on its prey.

Kagome gulped.

"S-shesshomaru?" Kagome said, letting her worry, and slight fear, escape.

_God Damn it, What the hell is wrong with me. I could probably kick his ass with hands tide behind my back, blind-folded! Why am I acting so..._

Kagome couldn't get to finish as Sesshomaru started to slowly advance towards her.

"_NOT GOOD," She screamed inside her mind. _

Kagome wanted to scream, run, jump, anything to get away from Sesshomaru's approaching forward.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, slightly squeaking.

He didn't respond.

All he did was advance towards her, making her walk backwards.

Kagome was getting angrier.

HOW DARE HE JUST IGNORE HER LIKE THAT!

Anger getting the best of her, she stopped walking, and glared at Sesshomaru.

"LISTEN HERE SESSHOMARU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT YOU BETTER STAR-" Whatever Kagome was about to say, was cut off by soft lips pressing against her own. Kagome widened her eyes, gasping.

Sesshomaru took advantage of Kagome's gasp, forcing himself inside her mouth.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Screamed Kagome's mind._

Putting her small hands flat on his chest, she tried pushing him away from her.

He didn't budge.

Her mind went a little fogy as Sesshomaru's tongue expertly ran across her own.

Who knew Sesshomaru was such a good kisser.

It's as if something snapped inside of Sesshomaru's head the instant he touched Kagome's soft, kissable lips.

**_"I MUST HAVE HER!" _**Screamed the demon in him.

He could tell by Kagome's scent she was shocked, but slowly, she started to get aroused. Smirking, he decided to go a little further.

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her towards the bed that she was backing into, earlier.

Both fell back, Sesshomaru on top, Kagome under him, both still kissing.

She was hungry for him as he was for her, and it was making him feral.

His demon side wanted Kagome.

More than that, it wanted to mate. And it wanted her with a ferocity that scared the shit out of him.

He left her lips and buried his mouth against her throat where he felt her heartbeat pounding. Licking and teasing her soft skin, he slowly slid his hand down towards wear her kimono connected.

He needed to remove the cloth that separated him from her. As he began to pull it apart, he felt something grab his hand.

He looked down to his Kagome's hand around his. Looking back up, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"S-sesshomaru, we cant!" Said Kagome, her words coming out in pants. Kagome wanted to him to continue, but couldn't.

She wasn't ready, and she only knew Sesshomaru for like less than a week!

"S-sesshomaru, can you please, just leave," she said looking away from his lust filled eyes.

She was still aroused, but she wanted to know Sesshomaru fully to give herself to him.

She needed to know him.

Emitting a growl, Sesshomaru stood up, looked at Kagome's face, and walked out of her room.

Kagome deeply breathed in, than let it out.

"Oh Kami, what should I do?" Kagome said to know one in particular.

Her mind was blaring at her so many questions! She just couldn't handle it.

She rubbed at her temples while drawing her knees closer to her. One thought struck her the most.

_Did Sesshomaru and I almost_… Eyes wide with shock, she shot out of her bed!

Sesshomaru and I almost had sex!

With that last embarrassing thought, Kagome, granddaughter of the famous Midoriko, and the most powerful person on earth, fainted!

* * *

_"DAMN IT!" _Screamed Sesshomaru inside his mind. 

In the inside he was beyond pissed, on the outside he had his usual façade on, but the killer intent radiating off of him was what blew it away.

_SHE SAID, "WE CAN'T!" __Know one has the right to say NO to me! _

His right eye twitching, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his long, silky silver hair.

His eyes looked over his arm.

_"And yet, she was the one that healed me, gave me back something that was taken away from me."_

His brain racked with confusion, he started heading towards his gardens. Day or night, they always soothed him. Made him think over things thoroughly.

Turning east, he let out a frustrated sigh.

Did his demon side just tell him to claim Kagome a while back?

Did he almost agree to it?

Seeing as the doors that led to the garden he sighed yet another frustrated one.

Dear Lord, what was the girl doing to him?

Pushing his arms forwards, he opened the beautiful mahogany doors, and was hit with the fragrance of nature.

It soothed his frantic mind, helped him from lashing out at things for not getting what he wanted.

Scanning his eyes at all the flowers Rin loved and planted, he walked towards a small crystal pond close to a beautiful, old Sakura Tree.

It was summer, and the petals were already blooming.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru used his demonic-senses to scan around. He felt no disturbance. He only felt his servants, Jaken, Rin, and…her.

The demon inside of him slightly stirred. Only battles that gave him a thrill were able to stir his Demon.

Now, she did too, only in a different kind of way.

In a sensual, protective kind of way.

Sighing again (he's been doing that a lot) he sat down, with his left leg stretched out in front of him and his right leg under his chin, he started to think through what has been happening in the last couple of days.

In the beginning he was slighly interested in Kagome for the shocking abbilites she displayed while traveling with his half-brother.

She time-traveled, than came back three weeks later, changing her outer-appearance and her power increased dramatically.

She than made friends with him while still kind of beating him. (His pride didn't want to thoroughly admit it)

After he was attacked by dozens of dark-mikos and bleeding to death, she defied his idiotic half-brother, healed him, shouted at his idiotic-brother again (He likes to admit that, and sorry for interrupting the story again, last time I'll do this) and dragged him off towards his castle.

Traveling for two-days or so, she encountered a problem while his was bathing, he slightly shook his head at that.

_I should have been there, or at least known the pathetic creatures were there! _

Getting back to his orginally thoughts, he softly let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

_Yet she was able to defeat them with little problem. I'm sure she didn't know, but those demons would have been a problem to Inuyasha or her human friends, but she killed them off like fleas. _

_But she turned into a demon. _

_How was that possible?_ He looked back at the doors.

_Should I ask her?_

Thinking back to their "Passionate Moment." He shook his head.

Maybe later.

_She proved to me humans can be interesting. _

_Intriguing._

_Kagome, she isn't like any other human, or demon I ever met. She's like a breath fresh of air, and a wonderful dose of reality. _

Thinking about her gave him an emotion he never encountered before.

Was it love?

Could he even go as far as to call it that?

He remembered the look of uncertainty in Kagome's shade of green eyes.

What if he told her about his confusing feelings.

Would she laugh, or scoff at him?

Blinking in surprise, Sesshomaru thought that over.

Did, did he just think that.

Him, The Feared and Powerful Lord of the Western Lands, was confused and uncertain about a meer girl.

_A very powerful and beautiful girl that makes my heart fill up with..._ Joy?

Sesshomaru didn't know. Didn't know what he was saying.

Joy, uncertainty, confusion, Love?

_Kagome. _

_Do you even know what your doing to me?

* * *

_

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I swear, I'm on my knees saying Sorry! I said I wasn't going to continue, and than I post this chapter up! PLZ, YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND, MY SISTER, SHE, -shudders- I DON'T WANT TO RELIEVE IT! THE EVIL HORROR AND TORTURE! Ahem, PLZ FORGIVE ME! I loved all of your reviews, and one of you said if you can copy it and end it for me. I greatly appreciate that. Even though I started to continue this again, please go on as to how you were going to end it. I tried my best to see if I made any mistakes, and tried to put it to your standards. **Sorry if Sesshomaru is OC!** He needs to be since he's uncertain and stuff. I know I said there was going to be Lime, there was, but in later chapters. They've only met! Plz forgive me.

Tomorrow is Saturday and my mom wants to take me to Mexico and see how are great Grandpa is doing. He turned 100! So I won't post a chapter up like tomorrow or the next day! Probably Monday! SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! YOU CAN BADLY COMMENT, NOT COMMENT AT ALL, OR CRITIZE ME! Sorry! But this story will be continuing, and I will be ending it.

So, until Next time on Denied Love!


	17. True Feelings

_**I FINALLY BEAT MY COMPUTER! I fixed it so this chapters will be all together. I'm going to delete the previous chapter real soon. It's like it will never be there.  
**_

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to the people who died in the 9/11 attack. May you all rest in piece.

* * *

**

_**Previously on Denied Love! **_

_Kagome, she isn't like any other human, or demon I ever met. She's like a breath fresh of air, and a wonderful dose of reality. _

Thinking about her gave him an emotion he never encountered before.

Was it love?

Could he even go as far as to call it that?

He remembered the look of uncertainty in Kagome's shade of green eyes.

What if he told her about his confusing feelings.

Would she laugh, or scoff at him?

Blinking in surprise, Sesshomaru thought that over.

Did, did he just think that.

Him, The Feared and Powerful Lord of the Western Lands, was confused and uncertain about a meer girl.

_A very powerful and beautiful girl that makes my heart fill up with..._ Joy?

Sesshomaru didn't know. Didn't know what he was saying.

Joy, uncertainty, confusion, Love?

_Kagome. _

_Do you even know what your doing to me?

* * *

_

**Now, on Denied Love!**

_With Inu-gang_

Kikyo and Inuyasha entered the hut, raising their eyebrows at the position Sango and Miroku were.

Miroku's hand was draped over Sango's slim waist, while Sango's head was nestled into his chest.

(AN: He's still wearing the priest robe, he's not naked or anything like that!)

To say they looked comfortable was an understatement.

Inuyasha got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He looked back at Kikyo, comprehending she understood his silent message.

As quietly as a half-demon could, he tiptoed towards the couple. Kikyo stood back, amused and intrigued to what was about to occur.

Inuyasha towered over them, sucking in his breath.

"WAKE UP!" He roared, jumping back.

Their eyes snapped open, Sango jumping five feet in the air, still holding on to Miroku.

Inuyasha was laughing his ass off at how startled they both looked.

Kikyo's mouth was breaking into a smirk, indicating she was resisting the urge to laugh

_"Why is he laughing?"_ Ran trough both of their heads, before noticing the position they were in.

Sango's face felt like it was on fire.

It looked like it too.

Miroku just had a sly smile plastered on.

"Pervert!" She screamed, slapping him while jumping away.

Sango angrily stomped towards the still laughing Inuyasha, bringing her leg way back, kicking him hard in the ribs!

Howling in pain, Inuyasha incredulously turned towards the fuming Sango.

"And why are you still laughing," she said very calmly.

Inuyasha gulped.

Whenever Sango was mad, she let people know but when she was pissed, she was like a bomb just waiting for the right time to go off.

"I, ughh, umm, you," Inuyasha stuttered. He turned to Kikyo for help.

She stood there, smirking at him, indicating she wasn't going to help him this time.

Inuyasha was like a deer stuck in the middle of the road!

He looked left and right, wishing that Shippo would interrupt Sango's incoming hand.

_Shippo._

Excatly, wear was Shippo?

Or Kilala, for that matter.

Sango stopped her fist, seeing Inuyasha's questioning eyes.

She gave him her own questioning look.

"Guys, where's Shippo and Kilala?"

With Kagome 

"Ughh," was all Kagome could say. She was currently sprawled on what seemed to be grass. Her head hurt, so she didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

"ome"

Kagome listened closely.

"Gome"

_What was that?_

"Kagome"

She slowly opened her eyes to see Midoriko looking down at her. She had an outstretched hand positioned right in front of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry etched in her beautiful eyes.

Kagome meekly shook her head, before jumping up, surprising Midoriko.

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY!" She yelled, remembering.

"Mimi, I seriously need your help!" She pleaded with her grandma.

Midoriko waved her hand, a few seconds later two crystal chairs and a fine crystal table appeared.

Both sat down, Kagome taking a deep breath, a nervous aura coming off of her in waves.

A few minutes passed, with Kagome clenching her fists.

"Kagome, what ever is bothering you, you can certainly tell me," Midoriko said with a kind an reassuring smile gracing her face.

Kagome unclenched her fists, slowly took a deep breath, and looked at her Grandmother.

"Okay, well today I kind of pissed of Sesshomaru," she started, blushing at the events that happened just a few moments ago.

Midoriko raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed quite.

Her interested peak as to the blush that stained her granddaughters face.

"He came barging into the room pissed. And I don't understand what happened after that. It sort of got out of hand."

To this point Kagome resembled a Tomato.

_Just what happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome?_

Midoriko's outer appearance looked as it was patiently waiting for Kagome to stop fidgeting and continue, but on the inside she wanted to shake her silly, yelling at her "OUT WITH IT!"

Kagome's massive blush calmed down, somewhat, and she began to tell.

"Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red, and from experience I knew I had to calm him down. I just gave him a smile to let him know that I wasn't scared. Before I knew it his eyes were back to normal, but what got me was the shock in them."

Kagome looked at Midoriko for an answer.

"Maybe I had something on my face, maybe he was shocked that I wasn't scared. But than that shocked turned to….turned to… Kagome's blush returned ten times worse.

Midoriko wasn't dense to know what happened next, but she couldn't believe it.

Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, was……even she couldn't finish that sentenced.

_"No, that couldn't be, could it?" _

Midoriko needed to hear the words come from her granddaughter's mouth to be positive.

"What did the shock turn to, Kagome?" She asked uncertain.

Kagome bit her lip, and just blurt the rest of her story out.

"Sesshomaruseyesturnedintolustandthanhestartedkisingmewhilepushingmeontothebed!"

Midoriko blinked.

Surely she didn't hear correctly.

"What was that?"

Kagome looked away, blushing.

"Sesshomaru's eyes turned to lust and than he started kissing me while pushing me towards the bed," she said more slowly.

"HE WHAT!" Screamed Midoriko

It was Kagome's turn to blink.

Her Grandma never shown that much emotion in all the time she spent with her. And she screamed.

"Oh, I can't believe that fucker would dirty my Granddaughter. He's going to pay. I may castrate him, or better yet I may"- "GRANDMA!" Kagome yelled.

She was astounded that those words came out of her Grandma's mouth.

Sweet? Yes.

Powerful? Most definitely.

Calm? Sure.

BUT SHOUTING OUT CUSS WORDS? NO!

Midoriko stopped her threats, softly coughed, straitened out her elegant kimono, and sat down.

"Go on," she said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Eyes wide with shock, Kagome wasn't sure to continue anymore, but the look in her eyes made her continue.

" I stopped him before we got to far," she said slightly backing away, expecting her to start cussing or worse shouting threat words again.

"Good!" Midoriko chirped. "Show him you don't want him!"

"But, Grandma, I'm starting to think I do!"

Midoriko's eyes wear wide, she couldn't speak, see or think anything else but those words

_I'm starting to think I do!_

It repeated over and over like a broken record.

"Earth to Mimi!" She heard Kagome say.

"I, Uggg.. Kagome dear I think it's time you left the dream world. You did faint, someone might find you like that in the human world!" She suggested.

She needed to think over what Kagome said, alone and talk it over with someone else too.

Kagome uncertainly looked over her Grandma, slightly narrowing her eyes.

"Okay," she said.

She closed her eyes, her body disappearing in a swirl of silver leaves. (Whoever is first to guess where I got that from, I'll dedicate the next chapter in your name:D)

"Oh my," Midoriko said to no one in particular.

"I must consult this with Inutaisho."

Thinking of the castle, she too disappeared.

* * *

**_Sorry! I know it was short, but today I had a lot of homework about 9/11. If any of my readers had any loved ones die in the attack, This is dedicated to you. I'm not really sure when I'm going to update. Just know it's going to be on a weekend. If you have any comments about this chapter, please tell me. REVIEWS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS GREATLY APPREACIATED! FLAMES ONLY GIVES ME MORE REVIEWS:D I really hope u like this chapter. _**

Until next time.

JA NE!


	18. Kidnapped

**OMG! I SO SORRY! I feel so dissapointed that I haven't updated in a while. cough-almost2months-cough... I will tell u no excuses and will get right to the story. I love your reviews. I AM READING THE REVIEWS, AND LOVING THEM! Thank you so much. REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU!!**

* * *

_Recap_

_Midoriko stopped her threats, softly coughed, straitened out her elegant kimono, and sat down._

_"Go on," she said calmly, as if nothing had happened._

_Eyes wide with shock, Kagome wasn't sure to continue anymore, but the look in her eyes made her continue._

_" I stopped him before we got to far," she said slightly backing away, expecting her to start cussing or worse shouting threat words again._

_"Good!" Midoriko chirped. "Show him you don't want him!"_

_"But, Grandma, I'm starting to think I do!"_

_Midoriko's eyes wear wide, she couldn't speak, see or think anything else but those words_

_I'm starting to think I do!_

_It repeated over and over like a broken record._

_"Earth to Mimi!" She heard Kagome say._

_"I, Uggg.. Kagome dear I think it's time you left the dream world. You did faint, someone might find you like that in the human world!" She suggested._

_She needed to think over what Kagome said, alone and talk it over with someone else too._

_Kagome uncertainly looked over her Grandma, slightly narrowing her eyes._

_"Okay," she said._

_She closed her eyes, her body disappearing in a swirl of silver leaves. (Whoever is first to guess where I got that from, I'll dedicate the next chapter in your name:D)_

_"Oh my," Midoriko said to no one in particular._

_"I must consult this with Inutaisho."_

_Thinking of the castle, she too disappeared.

* * *

__**This chapter is dedicated too Nocturnal Huntress! XD** _

_Intro_

Sesshomaru entered his castle, much better and relaxed.

His thoughts were somewhat organized, but his feelings are what disturbed him. He was sure he locked them up decades ago.

_"I guess she has the key to them,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

How could this happen? He was supposed to rule the Western Lands with a fist, not fall in love.

His cool amber eyes scanned through each hallway. The sun's rays seeped through glass windows, or unnoticed small cracks. It was the beginning of the third day.

_I must prepare for the journey back._

With his incredible demonic speed, he was in front of his studies in mere seconds. As he entered his study, thoughts of Kagome plagued his mind. He shook his head. _I will not succumb to her! _

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, for he knew.

He knew that he, Sesshomaru, had it bad, for the feisty-girl named Kagome.

**Chapter 18 **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE GONE!!!!" Yelled an outraged Sango.

Stalking towards Miroku with a predatory look, she raised her Hiraikostu behind her head, prepared to smash it on his head. Wide fearful violet eyes stared into fiery, dangerous orbs of brown.

"Th-he-re no-t-t he-r-e!" he stuttered meekly, running behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha twitched at being targeted by Sango. He reached behind him and grabbed Miroku by his robes.

"Your on your own, monk," Inuyasha said, dumping Miroku right in front of Sango's line of fire.

Miroku's whole body was racked with fear, damming Inuyasha for the sin he just committed.

"La-dy Sa-ngo, pe-r-haps th-ey….um…they- "THEY WHAT," Interfered Sango ready to throw Hiraikotsu.

"PERHAPS THEY WENT IN THE DIRECTION WHERE KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU LEFT!!!!!!" He screamed. Everyone was stunned Miroku screamed. Heck. He was stunned himself.

Sango smirked.

"That's probably true, thanks Miroku." She beamed, setting her Giant Boomerang on her back.

Miroku sighed, all that fear took a lot out of him.

Sango turned to Kikyo, than at Inuyasha. "Well, shall we get going?" she more like commanded than asked.

"Why should we, if they left towards were Kagome went, then we shouldn't worry about it." Angrily said Inuyasha. It was like everyone was leaving to be with Sesshomaru. It made him shake with pure hatred an anger.

Sango's eyes narrowed, as she stalked towards Inuyasha's stubborn form.

"If Kilala and Shippo left, than that means we follow. I don't care what you're thinking right now, but we are going towards Sesshomaru's castle. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" screeched Sango.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, while he backed away. He shook his head, scared if he didn't agree he would be limping for the rest of his life.

Sango smiled widly and started heading towards where she was sure was where Kagome and Sesshomaru left.

Kikyo started to walk slightly behind, not caring where they were going, only liking Inuyasha being all hers.

Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk behind Sango and Kikyo, both shaken and feared of the demon slayer. The saying that they heard was right.

"Hell has no wrath like a women's scorn."

* * *

"Are you sure," asked Inutaisho, perplexed at all that Midoriko has told him. He just couldn't believe it. 

"I wouldn't joke about this Inutaisho," responded a serious Midoriko. Even she couldn't believe what was transpering between Inutaisho's eldest son, and her only granddaughter.

"Well, I would have never thought Sesshomaru to be infatuated with a human. He dispaised them since he first glanced at one," Inutaisho said.

They both started to think about all the possibilites of them being together. They were good ones, and there was also bad. Inutaisho's face contorted in a thoughtful face. A few seconds past before a sly grin broke out on his face. "I think it's a marvelous idea for Sesshomaru and Kagome to be together," exclaimed Inutaisho.

A certain mischievous twinkle glimed in his breath-taking amber eyes.

Midoriko also notice this certain twinkle. She didn't know wheather it was good or bad.

"Well, if they admit their feeling with out anything pushing them apart, or rushing them,-" Midoriko glared suspiciously at Inutaisho, "than I too think it's possible for them to be together," she finished off.

Inutaisho eyes gleemed happily, while his figure started to dissapear, signaling he was heading back to the castle.

"Thank you for telling me this shocking news Midoriko," he said, his lower body already gone.

"Your welcome Inutaisho," Midoriko responded warily. He inclined his head, a second later that too dissapeared.

"Oh god, I hope it was a good idea telling him," Midoriko pleaded looking down upon Earth.

"Becuase if it's not, Kagome and Sesshomaru may lord have mercy on your souls."

* * *

"Kilala slow down," yelled a giddy Shippo. They flew past what looked to be trees. Shippo couldn't tell since they were moving at top speed. He caught the glimpse of Sesshomaru's spectacular castle. 

Kilala descended slowly towards a few feet away from the entrance.

Shippo excitedly jumped off of Kilala before she even touched the ground and started running towards the entrance, but than froze.

Kilala, worried, went towards Shippo's shocked still form.

Kilala nuzzled his tiny paw of arms to get a response.

"Kilala, what if I mess up," shippo whispered.

"What if I break them apart insted of actually pushing them together," he said sadly.

The happiness gone, he started to back away from the entrance of the castle.

"Kilala, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I was such an idiot, I mean I'm just a kid. What can I do?" saddily admitted Shippo.

He started to edge away from the gates, steadily heading towards the trees that surrounded the outer layer of the castle.

Kilala sadly looked at the little Kitsune. If only they could understand her, than maybe she could help Shippo out.

Shippo's tiny paws clenched together, while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Kilala, but I just can't do it," he started to turn away, but froze.

There, right in front of him, was none other than Naraku.

He showed his human form, his baboon pelt(1) wrapped around his right shoulder and down. _"Everything will work according to plan,"_ thought Naraku, looking at the two shocked demons.

Kilala's eyes widened, and rushed to aid the defenseless Shippo.

Naraku maliciuously smirked at the little kit, while looking at Kilala's ready-to-pounce form.

"The little kitsune and the demon cat, all alone?" Mocked Naraku, stalking towards there forms.

Kilala knew she could do nothing. It was physically impossible to escape without losing massive amounts of blood.

"Come with me little kit," commanded Naraku, his form waiting for Shippo to come willingly.

Kilala bared her teeth, while actually flying towards Naraku's form.

He narrowed his eyes, before gracefully jumping away.

Pools of Miasma came out of his baboon pelt reverting Kilala back to her original form. (2)

Kilala stumbled and fell back with a roar, well a meow. Naraku stared impassively at Kilala's body.

He than turned his eyes at Shippo's unshed teary emerald ones.

"If you want the cat to stay alive, I suggest you come with me," Sternly commanded Naraku.

Shippo hesistantly shook his head. He had no way out of this.

He slowly walked forward. Every step slamming fear into him.

This was his stupid fault.

Everthing. Kilala fighting to protect him, to Naraku taking him away.

"I'm such an idiot," he silently said, fist clenched hard, almost drawing blood.

Naraku looked down at the kit, smirking arrogantly. Yes, everything was working like the way he planned it. Both dissapeared into his toxic maisma, Shippo worriedly staring back at Kilala's form, than at the castle. "_Kagome, please help me_!" he silently pleaded, before vanishing.

* * *

Kagome quickly sat up, turning her head left and right. She scratched her head, slightly worried for her sanity.

"I swear I heard Shippo calling me," she said, outloud, to herself.

She silently got up, dusted off some dirt that was on her dress and sighed.

"I can't help but think something, or someone needs me," she thought.

"I have this constant nagging at my head that something bad's about to happen-" Kagome looked around the beautiful room before Shippo's plea whispered in her head,-"And I think it's going to happen real soon."

* * *

_(1) I think that's what you call Naraku's robe thingy. XP_

_(2) I resaw Inuyasha Episodes and Kilala mostly reverts back to the littly kitty form, so in here I just made it her "original form."_

_Phew, well I think that was an okay place to stop. No cliffy or anything. I think. _

_-Drops to the floor- SORRY!!!! I don't know why it took me so long to update. Maybe I got a major writer's block, but after a -almost 2 month- rest, I think I can get back to work. _

_So, I need a few Ideas. **Does anyone want to give me a review telling me how u want this to end?** I have some ideas, but I want to see what my readers would like to read. Well I hoped u enjoyed this chapter of Denied Love!!! See ya next chapter. _

_Ja ne!_


	19. Laughter

**_Ummm…I have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while. Er…It's because I tripped over a blade of grass and couldn't get back up. –sweatdrops- Yea….I blame this all on Kakashi. XP Forget my lame attempt at humor, oh and one important thing HAPPY CHRISMAS!! No merry because it's to plain and let's get back to Denied Love. Thanks You so much for the reviews, even though I don't deserve them..._**

* * *

"Uhh….Let's see. Should I go right, or left?" Questioned the flustered Demon-slayer to herself. "My instincts are telling me to go right, but left looks like a more faster route," she said to no one in particular. 

A few seconds later after she said that, Miroku came dragging his feet, looking like he just ran a marathon. Which he did, might I add.

"Hmmm…Miroku, which way do you think we should go?" Asked Sango, not even bothering to turn around.

Miroku pointed left, before collapsing on the grass, trying to rest his sore feet.

Inuyasha and Kiyo came into the clearing only to see Miroku's plastered body, groping the grass as if it was a precious jewel.

"Than left it is," exclaimed Sango, pumping a fist in the air, before marching off left. Miroku looked like he was going to burst into tears, before picking himself up and dragging his feet towards where she marched off.

Kikyo started blankly at their forms.

"INUYASHA AND OTHER NAMELESS PERSON, HURRY UP!" shouted Sango, from a distance.

Kikyo glared, and Inuyasha muttered angrily. _"She's not even going the right way,"_ he smugly thought. He sure didn't want to go to Sesshomaru's castle any sooner than he had too, so why not stall few hours or so? He wasn't being mean, just stubborn.

I mean, nothing life threatening just happened to make them get their faster…..right?

**Denied Love: Chapter 19**

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Laughter'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Kagome fluttered her eyes open, stretching her stiff arms and almost tipping over the bed in the process. She was currently meditating, seeing as she couldn't sleep. Shippo's plea kept ringing in her ears, making her worry too much to rest.

"Miss pretty lady," a bubbly voice cut in, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yes?" responded Kagome, looking at the door-way to see and adorable little girl wearing a light orange kimono, with a sideways pig-tail making her appearance all the more adorable.

"Rin wants to know if pretty lady would play with Rin," she asked, giving Kagome the irresistible puppy-eyed look. Her brown eyes and pouting lip gave her all the more charm that made Kagome smile widely, forgetting about her worries, and responded with a happy yes.

"Yay!" cheered Rin, running up to Kagome and grabbing her by the hem of her dress. Kagome hurriedly got up and followed Rin, pleased to know the girl knew where she was going. This could work to her advantage.

"Rin, do you know where everyone else is?" Kagome questioned, easily keeping up with all the twist and turns the castle had to offer.

Rin happily shook her head, grinning to herself like she knew a secret that no one else did.

Kagome smiled at that, Rin reminded her so much of Shippo. She had a sinking suspicion that something was wrong with her "son" but didn't think much of it. She was sure he was safe in Miroku and Sango's hands. If anything bad happened to him, although she wouldn't admit it aloud, Inuyasha and Kikyo were very capable of handling the problem.

"Kagome-san, will you teach Rin a game?" questioned Rin, snapping Kagome's thoughts, and worries. Kagome looked around to see Rin had led her outside of the castle, to a breath-taking garden surrounded by blossoming Sakura tress, and flowers of various colors. Mutli-colored petals drifted in the air, making the view even more spectacular.

"Beautiful," whispered Kagome. It could rival the world where Midoriko gaze. Rin looked at her with pleading eyes for a few seconds before Rin's question hit her.

Kagome smiled warmly at Rin, "Sure I will. And I have the perfect game to play with you. I'm sure you will love it, seeing as Shippo loves to play it." Rin's eyes lit up with pure excitement. It was a rare thing to learn a game, much less play it. Rin played close attention to the intructions of the game called "Hide-n-Seek". It sounded simple enough.

"Now, on the count of 20, I'll start my search." Explained Kagome heading towards the nearest tree. As Kagome's back faced her, Rin slowly creeped the other way.

"1...

2...

3...," started Kagome, signaling Rin to fully hide herself. Excitement raced through her veins as she hid behind one of the many trees. She listened carefully for the number.

"18...

19...

20!" Kagome yelled, turning around to "try" to locate Rin. Inwardly Kagome softly smiled, already located Rin the moment she started counting. "Hmm...where could Rin be?" she questioned out-loud. Searching for a good 5 minutes, she decided to sneak up on her.

Rin tried to contain her giggles of excitement. This game was fun, and knew she it would be over if she were found. Trying to keep herself from bursting out-loud she decided to take her chance and see if Kagome was close to where she was counting. "Got'cha," she heard Kagome scream, before she was softly thrown on the ground, and tickled. As Rin giggled out-loud, inwardly she knew.

She knew Kagome would be the one.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Squacked his oh-so faithful servant, Jaken. _Was it even possible to squack? Wait, was squack a word?_ Sesshomaru's eye twitched. What would become of him if people knew he had such ridicoulous thoughts going through his head. 

Sesshomaru raised his head from the letter that asked for his permission of allowing the death of one of the many humans that resided in His Western Lands. It said something about the human stealing valuable items, raping 8 women, and taking 12 lives. He inwardly sighed.

_Humans. _

_Their hard to understand. Their afraid of demons. Shun demons that may have done nothing wrong, but they kill their own kind. Violate their women, and steal from each other...? _

"Lord Sesshomaru," rudely interrupted Jaken. "Inuyasha's wench is outside with Rin, my lord. Would you like me to teach her a lesson to not tress pass in your lands?!" Jaken asked... yelled... er... squacked, whatever.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he stared impassively at Jaken's scrawny, weird frog figure. Jaken's eyes bulged, before bowing down on all floors. "Forgive this lowly servant, Lord Sesshomaru," he begged, trying to make himself as un-noticable as possible.

Sesshomaru picked himself up from were he was sitting moment ago, elegantly walked out of the room, leaving an uncouscence Jaken. (He stepped on Jaken, well since Jaken's like 50 times smaller than Sesshomaru is crushed his lungs, thus not letting him breath)

"What could she possibly be doing with Rin," Sesshomaru said to himself, following the wonderful aroma that belonged to Kagome. He strode across his hallways, moving towards Rin's favorite Garden fields, that she loved to play in.

_"Got'cha!"_

Sesshomaru stopped just inches away from the beautifully carved doors that blocked his view of his two favorite girls. (Although he won't admit that out-loud) He raised an eyebrow at what his ears picked up. Burst of cute giggles that could soften the coldest of hearts, drifted into his ears, as the sound of laughter that sounded like the Heavens themselves allowed Angels to be heared.

He let a ghost of a smile grace his lips before opening the doors, seeing a sight that would be forever engraved in his mind.

* * *

**_Yes, I know not much...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!_ The next chapter is going to be about Sesshomaru and Kagome getting even more closer together. It's going to be a lot easier seeing as Sesshomaru admits he loves Kagome, and Inu-taisho is also going to stir things up. I'm a little skeptical if Kagome should recieve her sword next chapter, but I decide that she will indide retrive her sword, and that both groups will meet up!!!! **

**One question...SHOULD SHIPPO DIE?!!! I'm not sure what to do with Shippo. But I will give it less than maybe a week to see how many people thing SHIPPO SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T DIE. It's almost going to be a year seen I started this story, and I will post up the next chapter on New Years! **

Thanks to the Following:

Tatara's girl: Thank you for loving my story. I'm glad you like it. Really appreacite it that you reviewed.

lyn: I updated! -smiles sheepishly- Even though it was a month later. Although I'm happy you read all the chapters, and reviewed. Thank you.

dragonqueen: Hmm...I think I'll do something relating to that. I might make them confess, although Naruku telling the Inuyasha Gang that, well...you have to wait for that on the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Much appreacited.

SaKuRa262: Don't be sorry! I'm glad you like my story. Hmm..were both alike, but I think I can manage, well for a while. -sweatdrops-

kyrsti: -laughs- Thanks so much for that. I hope u and your friend liked this chapter. Don't worry Inuyasha will get with Kikyo, or maybe not..I just love to confuse people. Thank you for the review!

SesshoumaruKougaNarakufangirl: I'm glad you loved it. I really hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you review again.

nottagoth21: I'm very happy that you like my story a lot. You give me to much credit. I don't have that many fans. Although I'm very happy you reviewed and said that. That maybe me very happy. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh and sorry for updating late. Makes me feel very guilty.

elementgoddessnikki: Wow! You did a fan-art of Denied Love. -smiles happily- Thank you. I would love to see it. I didn't recieve the Url. I'm glad you liked it so much that you did a Fan-art! Hope you liked this chapter. You review is very much appreciated!

lil mutt face grl: I'm very happy you liked my story. I try to update, but to put it honestly, I'm lazy, and my family struggles very hard to get me off the computer. -sweatdrops- I'm always on it. Hope u review again.

Amaya Mishugosha: -laughs- I'm happy that you told me that. I have a hard time trying to end this story. I create a chapter, and try to end it, but only make the plot longer. Very happy you like it enough for me to continue it.

Thunder Ring: My sister words exactly. Kagome's probably going to realize that in the following chapter..or the one after that. You have to find out.

lunar diamond: Glad you liked this chapter. I hope to read another review from you. I really hope this chapter was a good one too, to recieve a review. Thanks Again!

AnimeRemedy: I'll definetily warn you in HUGE LETTERS, if I decide to put a Lemon. A lot of my readers send me a message telling me to put that, although, I'm not sure I would do a good job. I would probably scare all my readers. -smiles stupidly- But rest assured, I will warn everyone in big letters!

Alexa: I couldn't agree with you any better than what you said. I learned that doing a Sess/Kag will have to take time, although I am rushing Sesshomaru to fall in love with Kagome, but since his demon says it wants to mate, than Sesshomaru can do no other. Hope u review again. Thank You!

Wiol Ono Un Iliam Shur'tugal: I'm very glad you liekd ths story very much. I'm happy that you reviewed it too. Hope this chapter will let you review again. Interesting name, by the way!

sesshomaru121: It's okay! I got a little shocked that I was accused of copying someone else's work. So I had to figure this out myself. She asked if she could finish it up when I was on Hietus, so it's okay if you were confused. I appreacite your apology and I hope this chapter was good as well. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again.

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: It's okay that you cant't me any ideas, I shouldn't even be asking for my readers if they can give me ideas. I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you review.

inurwasher: -laughs- Thanks for liking my story. I tried to update as fast as I could so thanks again for reviewing chapter 10 and 18!

Scarlette Beauty: I just love creating Cliff Hangers. If it's from a story that I like, than I don't like it, but when I do it, it's fun! Yup, I'm sadistically evil, and I hope to read a review from you again. Although, my sadistic ways may lose me readers...XP

phoenixfire201: -smiles sheepishly- I wrote the first 4 chapters last summer, and when my friend showed me this website, I just posted without even thinking of checking the grammar, or even the updates and writing I would have to do later on. If I do another story, not until I finish this one, I will certainly finish it up! Thanks again for the review!

Dark Dragair: Hmm...I will do something like that. I'm not sure of Sesshomaru's true form, but maybe I will use it. Although Shippo is still being a question to me. I'm very happy you like my story, and I hope this chapter is as good as my others. Thank you!

filledelmer: -smiles happily- You read my story before you started yours, that's a shocker. Although I can read when you published yours, it's very cool that you read my story before you started yours. I hope to read more of yours vice versa! Thank you for reviewing!

WaterBender101: I updated, so I hope you don't bite Sessh's shoulder! Wonder what he would do...hmmm...I shall do some experiments. XP Hope to read another review from you, and glad you liked it, hoped you like this chapter too.

snow-leopard-demon24: Yay! You got it. I'm addicted to that show. It's in my head constantly, along with many other animes. Inuyashas is still in my top 10, but definitely Naruto is my 1st! I hope to read another review from you.

Sesshy's princess Kagome: Don't worry this fic will be very long. Probably more than 30 chapters! It depends how much i put in a chapter. I'll probably do that, but maybe switch a few details around. Hope to read another review.

llebreknit: -laughs- I was going to make Naraku do that, but than I had this in mind, making chapter 20 start off to a good start, well I hope i do. Anyways, you have to read the next chapter, or this one and tell me if I should have gone with Rin taken by Naraku. Thanks again.

Skavnema: I'm very glad you liked it and that it was cool! I tried to make it as cool as possible. Hmm..Naraku reminds me of a less eviler version of Orochi-chan, so I try to make him as even as I can, but the next chapter I will definitely make him SUPER EVIL! XP

**OH GOD! MY LEFT HAND STINGS! I ONLY DID THE TWO PAGES, AND I'M VERY SORRY IF YOUR REVIEW WAS BEFORE THAT, BUT I REALLY CAN'T GO ON!! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, AND DAMN MY HAND HURTS! PLEASE DROP OFF A REVIEW IF U CAN! **

**WILL SHIPPO DIE?!!!!**

See u next chapter. HAPPY/MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	20. Beginning of the Battle

**_ZOMG!!! I'm freaking sorry! You don't believe how sorry I am! It hurts my heart to live without Internet for over a month! It hurts...XC I wasn't allowed to go near my computer for a month as punishment to what I did... . _**

**_I can't say what I did. A police person might be reading this...o.O _**

**_I really hope you will excuse my never ending late updates. I can't keep up with all the promises I make. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! -bows down- To apologize I made this chapter 1000 words longer. I was about to say I will update the chapter 21 next week, but something might happen in the spand of 7 days that will enable me to _****_update! I don't want to make you wait longer... SO HERE IS CHAPTER 20 OF DENIED LOVE! Enjoy!!_**

**Warning: Bad Language, Some Minor Gory scenes, and ….. Bad Attempts of Humor **

**----------------------**

Shippo's eyes slowly openened, his mind hazy of the events that happened to him a few hours ago. "Ughh…" was what Shippo could manage, as he warily reached his hand to his temples.

He knew something was terribly wrong, but his head felt like millions of shards were piercing his skull when he though about something, anything. It was too much too bare for him: deciding to just take a few minutes of deep breathing would help his throbbing headache.

"You finally decide to wake."

Shippo froze. That deep, malicious voice that sent shivers up and down his little spine. That voice that commanded the death of hundreds, and took pleasure in it. That voice that belonged to his greatest fear.

Naraku.

Timidly, he looked up to see said person, seated at the other end of the corner of the room he was currently residing in. It was damp, smelled of a stench that could only be described as vile, and had a sliding window, which by the way, was were Naraku was leaning against.

Shippo cried out in alarm, quickly climbing to his feet, ignoring the growing pain above his temple. He instantly knew it was a bad choice, as his headache grew 10 times worse, knocking him off his feet. Seeing the room spin before his eyes, he instinctively reached out to latch on to something before he smacked his head, making his problem much worse. He grabbed only air, seeing as there was nothing there, and made contact with the wall behind him.

Naraku watched with bored interest (A/N: Not sure if it's possible, but when I'm bored I find something that still boring to me, but grabs my interest –sweatdrops-) already coming to a conclusion that the kitsune was scared of him.

He cruelly smirked, loving the terror that he struck in people's hearts. He watched the kit pick himself up, almost falling again, and grabbing his head as if it was on fire. He raised a skeptical eyebrow, as he heard words that weren't familiar to him come out of the kitsune mouth. He patiently waited for the kit to rest his eyes on him, waiting, wanting to see the reaction that would come out this time.

Maybe he could have some fun terrorizing the little fox after all.

"**_Awww….but what would the "mother" think if she finds her little kit with broken bones, chopped off fingers, teeth forcefully pulled off, one of his ears dangling, his feet cut in-_** _"I GET IT,"_ broke in Naraku. His inner demon always acted up when he found something to play with.

He heaved a sigh, it was troublesome to have to keep your inner demon at bay from having to break your _"future mate's son."_

He ignored the rambling of his inner demon's "fun" as he liked to call it, and set his eyes on the kitsune form that was shivering out of fear.

"_**One of his eye balls removed, his elbow sticking out in a different angle, hmmm…should he be allowed to keep his elbow…?"**_

Yes, very troublesome indeed.

**Chapter 20**

-----------Beginning of the Battle-------------

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. He stared glued right in front of the doors leading to were he was previously headed. He couldn't keep his gaze off the view. It was….so….motherly. So beautifully…Kagome. It took all his will power from reaching out from hugging her, hugging Rin. Both his girls.

Both his.

He inwardly smiled at that thought. Both his. He liked how it sounded but it was awkward at the same time. He never felt this way, of course he had a reason to feel awkward. Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted away as laugh that could rival the angels was heard. He let his eyes stay at the beautiful sight, loving how Kagome's hands made Rin giggle in pure delight. A picture of three came to mind.

Of Rin

Of Kagome

Of him. Together.

He slowly backed away, slightly shocked of the foreign feelings prodding his mind. His heart.

Something in Kagome tingled, screaming at her that she was being watched. She reached out her trained senses, wanting to see if it was a threat. She kept on tickling Rin, her laughter a calm reminder at lashing out if whoever dared to her hurt would receive.

She slowly turned her head to the left, trying not to arouse too much suspicion. Sun kissed orbs met with light-clashed with-dark Emerald orbs. Kagome's eyes widened, not expecting to see Sesshomaru, so soon. Her insides did these weird back-flips that took her breath away whenever she saw those eyes.

_Why?! Why does he make me feel this way? I haven't even known him in over a week and I'm falling for him! _

She brought her hands away from Rin's sides and slowly picked herself up, her eyes being held by his. It wasn't fair. First it was Inuyasha, now it was Sesshomaru. Did the gods want her to fall in love with the Inutaisho's?

What next, was she going to fall in love with their dad?

"**_What the hell are you thinking?" chided her inner persona. "Inuyasha was a mere crush, he protected you when you were weak, and you knew no one there. Sesshomaru maybe a crush too, although a very strong crush with all your feelings being jumbled up like that. And what are you saying about their father?! Don't even think such thoughts!"_**

Kagome took a deep intake of breath. Of course she wouldn't love their dad. She wanted to gag at that thought. Inutaisho was sort of like another father too her.

_DAMMIT! What the hell is Sesshomaru doing to me?!!_

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Both pair of eyes, landed on Rin, who was running towards Sesshomaru with open arms. Kagome thanked Rin, she owed her a huge one for breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them.

Sesshomaru gently layed his hand on Rin's head. His eyes held the look of a father would to a daughter. He would only allow her the privilege of seeing his soft side. He let his eyes wander towards Kagome's form. And maybe, very soon, he would let Kagome too.

Kagome gently played with the hem of her sleeve. This was very embarrassing to her. She was acting like a love-struck schoolgirl. She gently smiled, and decided it was the best time to excuse herself.

"Umm…-**_"Umm…what the hell is that!" _**Kagome wisely ignored the inner Kag as she would call it, and continued. "I'm going to take another shower and get my things ready to go back to the group." She reminded softly, walking towards the doors that let inside, which Sesshomaru was in front of.

As she passed Sesshomaru and a still hugging Rin, from the corner of her eyes she could see Sesshomaru sigh. She didn't know if it was of gratitude of her leaving, or just exaggeration, but somehow it hurt that she caused Sesshomaru's uneasiness.

"Sesshomaru-sama," started Rin, completely sure that Kagome was out of hearing range, "is Kagome going to have a baby?" Sesshomaru, unprepared for that question, almost chocked on his on saliva.

"Rin, why do you ask such a question?" he asked, almost to the point of yelling. Kagome, pregnant, impossible.

"Master Jaken told me that when a man and a lady want to have a baby, that the man and lady have a night filled with …I think he said smex…than the man and lady after a while gaze into each others eyes and after a while the lady takes a shower, and than has a baby…!" Beamed Rin, completely forgetting important details, and confusing things up.

Sesshomaru's right eye twitched at the disturbing explanation presented by his precious little girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you and Kagome have smex yet?" questioned the curious 8-year old girl.

Sesshomaru's inner demon shook with pure laughter.

"Rin, go inside and get ready to go with us." Sesshomaru said, seeing as that was the best way to stop the conversation. Rin eyes filled up with pure excitement at the idea of traveling with them. She shook her head so fast, Sesshomaru thought her head was going come off. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed, running towards her room.

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temples. His inner demon wouldn't stop laughing. It was seriously hurting his head. He turned around and entered his castle, getting ready for the journey back with Kagome and Rin.

But first, he had a to deal with a little toad that was going to suffer painfully for the headache that he caused.

-------------------

"UGHHH!!!" Sango grunted in protest. She let out her battle cry, Hiraikotsu soared in the air, before decapitating several demon heads. She faintly heard Inuyasha's voice yell out 'Wind Scar', but she couldn't tell for sure. "GIVE US YOUR JEWEL SHARDS!" demanded a scratchy-demonic voice. _"Must be the leader of all these hundreds of demons…" _Sango thought to herself, aiming her Hiraikotsu towards the demon. She ran forward and thrust the Giant Boomerang with all her strenght.

Miroku was a little a ways from the group, his Wind tunnel sucking in every demon that came in sight. He positioned his palm in front of him, always checking to see where his friends were, not wanting his Wind Tunnel killing them. He didn't dare rotate his hand a 180-degree angle without making sure Sango, and even Inuyasha weren't in sight. If Kikyo came into range, well, let's just call it a slip.

"Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha, huffing with rage. He wanted to let out all the frustration he been keeping in with this battle. _Damn Sesshomaru and his timing! Damn Kagome for going with Sesshomaru! _Damn it to HELL!" He grumbled to himself, except for the last part, of course. The after effects of the Wind Scar pushed him back a little, making him snap out of his thoughts.

He grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt, cutting his way to the center of the demons group. "TETSUSAIGA!" He yelled bringing his sword down, cutting more than 20 demons in one blow. He smirked, proudly showing-off. He looked to the side to see Miroku sucking in 25 demons a turn. His smirk slowly faded. He looked to his other side to see Sango cutting 15 demons when she tossed her Hiraikotsu, and 15 when it was brought back. His smirked completely wiped off, he didn't bother checking Kikyo, less getting more pissed.

Kikyo was having an easy time destroying the demons. She notched an arrow to her bow, let her trained priestess powers course through her hands, and see it soar towards the demons, noting a pained cry before becoming purified dust. Although, it was getting on her nerves when she killed a few, more would just take their place. _"JUST STAY DEAD!"_ She screamed in her head, her outer appearance devoid of what she thought or felt.

Showing weakness or any emotion while fighting would be your downfall. She inwardly sighed, before notching another arrow, her fingers stinging a little with all the arrows she placed on the bow. She knew they were after the jewel shards that she carried, but damn it.

Did there have to be so many?

---------------------

"This feels so good," sighed a content Kagome. She had her eyes closed, just relaxing her tense muscles. She didn't even want to think about Sesshomaru. She just wanted to take a nice, warm, relaxing bath. Let it wash away her current troubles. Her feet slowly padded back and forth, the ripples of water soothing her. Calming her.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

Kagome snapped her eyes open. All calmness gone. "**_Someone's knocking on the door."_** _No duh_. She sighed to herself, slowly getting up, draping a white-fluffy towel around her lean body.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" More knocking soon followed.

"Going Rin!" she calmly responded, appearing in front the door in a second flat. Before she fully opened the door, Rin flew towards her, a playful smile on her lips. Kagome tightened her hold on her towel, almost stumbling back.

"_Just like Shippo."_

Kagome softly laughed, before shooing Rin off to the side. "Rin, sweetie, can you stay here while I change in the bathroom."

Rin happily agreed, not noticing the slight command in her tone. She hoped towards the bed, a skip to every step. Kagome smiled, heading towards the bathroom, very large bathroom. In her hands was her B.T.H.A.L.O.T.…Backpack that holds a lot of things.

Rummaging around to find some jeans and a shirt, a sudden shiver went down her spine. _"Eh….What the hell was that?!"_ She asked inner Kag. (Inner Kag is like the brain or conscious. It's like you asking yourself a question in your head, but someone answers…o.O) **_"Your Senses. They're warning you something is going to happen. Not positive if it's good or bad, but I'm taking a huge bet it's bad…" _**

Kagome sighed, not liking that one bit. She grabbed whatever she had in her hand, surprisingly picking out something, well, very stylish. A black t-shirt with fire embedded in the edges, and dark skintight pants. She shrugged, hoping that her 'senses' were wrong, while dressing in the clothes. **_"Pshh…that's unlikely, considering I'm apart of your senses!"_**

"Rin, do you happen to know when Sesshomaru and I are going to leave?" Kagome asked, combing her silky hair. Rin came in bursting through the bathroom, making her look utterly adorable and more chibi. She gave a –I know something- smile, while pointing a slightly chubby finger to herself, and circling it to Kagome.

"_We_ are going after Kagome-chan is ready!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow, not knowing if Rin was actually going, but actually glad.

"_Good, Shippo will have someone to spend some time with."_ Kagome just smiled, slipping the comb in her bag and arrows on her back.

"Well, than let's get going!"

------------------------

"Kagura." Naraku's voice commanded, not even having to yell, already knowing Kagura will be there in a moment's notice.

Just like he predicted, Kagura came in, a trail of wind blowing behind her. She gritted her teeth, bowing down to him and in a sour voice asking what he wanted. His sadistic smirk promised pain to come, but he motioned his head towards the other side of the room. Kagura's head slowly turned only to meet the form of a trembling fox demon.

"What would you like me to do with him?" She asked, already knowing what he wanted, although, the fox child did look familiar to her. She inwardly shook the feeling off, not really caring. She took out her fan, preparing to kill the fox demon, while waiting for the command.

"You will….allow him to ride on your fan."

Kagura's eyes widened, almost dropping the smaller version of the fan.

He….didn't want her to kill the fox?

She shot him a confused glance, not really sure if this was a test or not. The only response she had was his head turning away from her, and back to looking out the window. She just shrugged to herself, putting away the fan. She looked back at the fox, wondering why he looked so familiar.

Shippo.

A random name suddenly popped up in her head, clicking on like a light bulb. She took an intake of breath. This….this was that priestesses' pup. And of what she heard, the priestess was back, and strong.

Very strong.

She hesitated to voice out her slight fear of the priestess. Her brain going a mile a second to think off the advantages this could have.

"Kagura."

She turned her head rapidly towards Naraku. His eyes had a malicious glint to them, warning her to do as he said. She bowed her head, walking out of the room as fast as she could.

"Kanna!" She yelled, as soon as she was far away from the room.

"Yes," a girl responded. She looked to be about 10, her skin lighter than snow. Her charcoal eyes held no emotion, giving her the appearance of a lost ghost. Kagura looked down to her right, slightly disturbed that she didn't sense her.

"Show me that priestess!" She sternly commanded, knowing that Kanna would know what priestess she was talking about.

Kanna held up her mirror, her eyes shifting a little making the mirror glow a soft blue. The soft blue started to fade, showing an image. Kagura leaned forwards a little, trying to get a better view.

Kagome's face appeared, along with Rin. They were both happily skipping in what seemed to be inside a castle. Rin had a huge smile on her face, twirling ever 30 seconds. Kagome had a smile 5 times smaller than Rin, she was slightly flustered with all the twirling, keeping an eye out for walls, opening doors, or worst…Banana Peels! She shuddered, remembering her past times with the Banana peels.

Kagura kept on watching, her previous fear being depleted. She was like a little child. Like that girl. Kagura did a double-take on the little girl. She also looked familiar. _'I can never remember names!'_ She thought, frustration evident in her eyes.

"Kagome-chan, what are we going to do once where there?" asked Rin, doing a twirl in the middle of the sentence. Kagome looked down at the skipping/twirling Rin, thinking a bit about it.

"Well, you can play tons with Shippo, -Kagura raised an eyebrow at that. _"So she doesn't know yet."_- help me around the group. Oh.. and you can't forget to pester Mister Arrogant and Thinks he's all that Sesshomaru!"

Kagura's eyes expanded her red eyes looking creepy, making Kanna slightly back away_. "Sesshomaru?! What does she mean. Oh…don't tell me she's in Sesshomaru's castle. I thought that wench was Inuyasha's toy! _Kagura gritted her teeth, her fist clenched up, not even daring to yell out her thoughts. She turned her attention back to Kanna's mirror, ignoring the slight difference in gap between her and Kanna.

Rin just smiled, laughing and twirling some more. Kagome just smiled, side-stepping a Banana peel. She twitched a little slightly disturbed that the evil little demon appeared out of nowhere. _'Damn Banana Peels!'_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled after a few minutes of skipping. Kagome was slightly glad that little run was over. She was slightly paranoid about half the way (when Kagura peeked in). She looked up at Sesshomaru, his impressive height towering over hers and of course Rin's. She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, gripping her bag strap a little too tightly.

"Let's head back to the group!" She yelled enthusiastically, not really feeling, or sounding it. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, a little disturbed with her happy and cheerful appearance. He could practically see rainbows and flowers in the background. Truly a frightening picture. He inclined his head, the only response he would give.

Rin grabbed her little pink silk wrap, clothes and supplies an 8-year old would need hand and read. All three started walking towards the door. Kagome looked directly at the forest, towards a specific spot. Kagura eyed the mirror, turning her head towards the albino child. "Kanna, you sure they can't sense or even see us?" she asked, a little skeptical.

"No one is that powerful to sense much less see us," she explained, her emotionless voice sending small shivers down Kagura's spine. She could never get used that voice.

Kagura just shook her head, shaking off the feeling that Kagome knew they were being watched.

Kagome smirked, her eyes narrowing before the mirror's image slowly faded. The last thing both Kagura and Kanna saw was Kagome's eyes glistening a swirl of silver, before the mirror exploded.

Kanna had the decency to look surprised while Kagura had her left hand covering her face.

"That…was unexpected," voiced Kagura, staring down at the broken pieces of mirror.

"We may have to tell Naraku about this," Kanna said, looking at her glassless mirror. She kept repeating Kagome's look over and over in her head, piecing things together.

"That Priestess, we need to be wary of her. She may be the one to free us, or destroy us."

Kagura just scoffed, a disbelieving look oozing off her face, while walking away from the mess. She bit her lower lip, away from Kanna's range of view_. 'Kanna may be right. That Priestess, Kagome, she will be the one to kill Naraku.'_

------------------

"Wow! Amazing Lady-Sango!" Congratulated a pale looking Miroku. Sango gave a small smile, it turning quickly to a concern frown. "Are you okay, Miroku? You look very pale," she asked, setting Hiraikotsu down unknowingly on top of a decapitated demon corpse. He just waved it off, presenting her his hand with the wind-tunnel on it. Her eyes widened, asking him the question she didn't have the courage to voice out.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just over-used it. That's all!" He explained his pale face, returning a little shade of what it used to be. Sango exhaled, not knowing that she was holding breath in.

"Look at the adorable couple, Inu-kun," gushed Kikyo, walking in with a frowning Inuyasha. "Sango, that was a lucky guess!" said-person shouted. He really didn't want to admit it, but his inner persona kept repeating what happened a few moments ago.

Inuyasha's inner-personas' Flashback

_Sango through her Hiraikotsu towards the leaders head with all the strenght she possessed. Inuyasha turned just in time to see her weapon cut off a very large demon's head. It cried out before falling to the ground. All the other demons stopped, just staring at nothing in particular. Miroku took the opportunity to suck in the rest that was left. Kikyo came in running towards the scene, her bow ready to kill a few amount of demons. Sango just beamed an award winning smile, catching Hiraikotsu and adjusting it on her back. Inuyasha just pouted, wanting to kill the rest of them. First Sesshomaru, than Sango! Everyone was taking his spot-light. He crossed his arms and angrily pouted. _

_When would he get his break?!_

End of Flashback

Inuyasha dejectedly sighed, his golden eyes meeting the scene of a blushing Sango screaming to an also screaming Kikyo. They stopped and the whole Inuyasha group turned towards the corpse-filled forest they where in.

"I smell…the stench of Naraku!" Pointed out a pissed of Inuyasha. He took out Tetsusaiga, positioning it in-front of him. Kikyo knocked a bow in place, positioning it just like Inuyasha. They all got ready to fight just in-case.

"Mew…" Was heard throught the battle-stance group, before limped in Kilala. Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu, running towards her oldest companion. "Kilala! What happened to you?!" She asked, holding her close and checking to see any cuts on her. Kilala gave out another meow before going unconscious.

"Naraku's toxic miasma smell is all over Kilala," told Inuyasha, sheathing his sword. "I also smell Sesshomaru's Castle a few miles more up-ahead," he finally admitted, helping Kikyo climb on his back. Sango got back up, holding Kilala closed to her heart, and walked towards a worried Miroku.

"Good, because when we regroup, I'll personally pay Naraku back for what he did!" She exclaimed, anger and hatred burning in her beautiful brown eyes.

-----------

"Kagome-chan, look at the beautiful flowers!" happily shouted Rin, running from one spot to another. She bent down and smelled first a blue, than a light pink, grabbing a yellow spotted one, and almost tripping over a green mixed with orange one.

Kagome giggled a little, bending down to pick up a silver clashing with a swirl of blue and black rose. _'They never have this kind of flowers in the present. **That's because we destroyed nature. All the fighting and wars, do you think we could have save the plants and animals that should have been alive?"**_

Kagome looked at the rose, twirling it in her hand. The Colors mixed together, making it a dazzling sight. _'Do you think I destroyed their mirror," _she asked, wanting to stray away from their previous topic. _**'I think you did more than destroy it!"** _Inner Kag yelled, pumping an imaginary fist. Kagome softly laughed, gaining the attention of Sesshomaru.

She quickly covered her mouth, tucking the flower away, and picking herself up. "What were you laughing about?" He questioned, finally talking to her. She smiled secretly, putting her index finger on her rosy lips. "It's a secret!" She giggled walking hand-in-hand with a flower-covered Rin. He let out a small smirk, before walking behind them.

After about three hours of walking, a few breaks in-between, and some quick lunches, Sesshomaru stopped them. He narrowed his eyes, his nose twitching slightly.

Kagome turned around, looking quizzically at him.

"Your friends," he almost spat out, restraining his urge to do so, " are just a few miles away." He saw her eyes light up with happiness, his cold heart clenching in pain.

Did she not like staying with them?

With him?

"Well, lets get a move on! I would like to see my friend before I reach 50!" She happily joked, slightly jogging towards the direction he looked. It was more like a heated glare, but she didn't care. As long as she saw Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo. She most definitely wanted to see Shippo.

Sesshomaru let out a 'hn'. Kagome was too busy jogging ahead of him, and Rin was trying to do the same to notice him. It looked very comical to see her little legs try to jog huge steps. He took smaller strides, his mind not wanting to group up with his idiot of a half-brother.

"**_Even if you take smaller steps, you'll still meet up with them. There just a few miles ahead, and it seems there running this way," _**commented his innerself._ "You don't need to remind this Sesshomaru," he dryly stated, a bland look adorning his face. _He can just see the snide smirk his inner self gave him.

"SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR SLOW BUTT OVER HERE!" He heard Kagome call. He's left eye twitched, not liking the fact that she yelled that. He heard Rin fall to the ground, laughing with content. He twitched some more, already knowing that he would twitch the entire way there.

-------

"I want my mommy!" Cried out Shippo, not liking his current state one bit. He was pressed against the wall, hoping he can become one with it.

Naraku didn't seem to pay any attention to him. He gaze was fixed somewhere outside the window. "I want my mommy!" He hopelessly cried to deaf ears._ "Did I do something bad to deserve this? Did Kami-sama not want me to make Mommy and Sesshomaru be together?"_ Small crystal tears escaped Shippo, his small fist clenched tightly.

"Am I...going to die?"

His small whisper somehow reached deaf ears.

Naraku slowly turned his head towards a defeated Shippo. Shippo slowly looked up to meet eyes with Naraku.

"Kagura!"

Not prepared for Naraku's sharp command, he slightly jumped in shock. Said person walked in and bowed. He saw her earlier when Naraku said something about him riding a fan. He shook that thought out. Must have been a dream.

"It's time."

Kagura's eyes widened before bowing her head and picking herself up. She walked to where Shippo's form was. She gave him a dull stare, before picking him up from the hem of his small robe. He yelped, not expecting to be picked up.

"Come on, brat. Let go say hi to your mother."

------------------

Kagome smiled happily, sensing her friends just at the end of this HUGE forest. Honestly, what's up with all these forest?

Sesshomaru just rubbed his temples, Kagome was hard to handle and Rin was hard to keep track of. He would never admit it in all of his demon years, but he had to give Inuyasha some credit. Traveling with humans is pretty damn tireing.

"Kagome!" Yelled her best friend, Sango. She waved her arm enthusiastically to prove she missed her.

She giggled before seeing Miroku coming up behind her.

"PERVERT!"

Kagome slightly winced, her ears slightly getting used to the ringing that the slap left behind. She just laughed it off. Oh how she missed them.

Her smile turned to a scowl as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly walked in view. As if dreading to meet up with them. _**"They probably are." **_

She was about to send them a fake smile when she as well as Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru tensed up. "Naraku!" All three snarled. Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were surprised by their behavior.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Cried out an uncertain Rin, wrapping her small arms around his leg. He just put his arm on top of her head, reasurring her that they wouldn't take her. He would make sure they would never again do so.

A sudden thought came to Kagome, making her turn towards Sango and Miroku. "Where's Shippo?" She asked, looking at them quizically. Both of them winced, looking shifty eyed. Kagome swallowed, hoping to Kami of what she was currently thinking did not happen to Shippo.

"Guys...Where's Shippo?" She asked again, to the point of hysterics. She ignored the metal of Tetsusaiga scraping against it's hilt, ignored an arrow being hooked into place, ignored the screaming of thousands if not millions of demons raging for war. She looked straight at Sango, than to Miroku.

"W-we though he made it to where you where," confessed Sango, unwrapping a silk piece of cloth and showing her a healing kilala. Kagome's eyes widened, smelling Naraku's miasma. She took a step back, knowing what happened to Shippo.

"MOMMY!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the sky. Millions of demons covered the sky, all of their shreiking and yelling and screaming clashing together like a horrendous melody. Out of those millions only one stood amist that grabbed Kagome's full attention.

Kagura's fan was way up front, seemed to be the leader of it all, if not for the imposing darkness of a being that loomed behind her. Shippo was squirming in her grasp, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Naraku!" Screamed out Inuyasha, his Tetsusaiga placed in front of him ready to do some damage.

Said person just gave them a sadistic smirk, his eyes more interested in the form of Kagome.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" She yelled, running up right under the fan.

"Kagome wait!" Called out Sango, not running or stopping her. With Kilala in her hands she couldn't move much.

Kikyo was about to let one of her arrows go, when Kagome held out her hand from in front of them. "Wait! Don't any of you do anything yet until I have Shippo back!" She commanded, not really turning around, but keeping her eyes locked with Naraku's.

"We should kill them, the kit be damned. Emotions during battle is for the weak." Theorized Kikyo pulling back the bow.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LET THAT ARROW FLY!" Screamed Kagome, a dangerous aura surrounding her. Some of the demons quieted, although you couldn't tell since most of them were still shreiking out in blood lust.

Kikyo's eyes widened, as well as the whole group, (including Sesshomaru's only more unoticable) she glared before putting her arrow away.

"NARAKU, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kagome yelled, trying to bargain for Shippo. She kept telling herself not to lash out at anything that moved, telling herself that she would get Shippo back.

Sesshomaru got Rin back, so she should get Shippo back, right...

Naraku grabbed Shippo from Kagura, a barrier cacooning him, letting him jump from the fan and closer to where she was. He looked like an angel decending from the heavens.

To Kagome, he looked like the devil himself.

He landed a few feet away from her tensed form, looking directly at her and answering her question in a cruel manner that made Sesshomaru use all of his will power from cutting him to tiny pieces.

"You."

Shippo squirmed even more, trying to glare behind him. His eyes spoke in volumes words could not. Kagome was able to read it clearly.

_'Don't do it. It's not true, he will make the Shikon whole and kill me. Kill us!'_

She narrowed her eyes, battling with inner self on what to do. "It isn't me you want, is it?" She asked, hoping to god that she was right.

Naraku slightly tilted his head to the left, stretching out his arm that had Shippo moving around like a worm. "It's you, or I get to keep your kit."

She bit her lip, heartbeet increasing to the point of where she thought it might explode. "Never!" Screamed out Inuyasha, running towards them while swinging Tetsusaiga back. "STOP!" Yelled Kagome, halting Inuyasha in his tracks. She give him a glare, warning him that it was her decision to make. She turned back to Naraku, looking at Shippo than at him.

"And if I say...-she looked at Shippo before answering- no?"

He sent her a malicious smile extending Shippo even farther away from him. Kagome reached out, hoping he was going to return him to her.

"Augh..." A muffled cry escaped Shippo's lips, blood splashing Kagome in the face. Her body trembled in disbelief as she saw one of Naraku's demonic tentacles patruding out of Shippo's stomach. Shippo gave Kagome a sincere smile, breaking her barriers and letting tears trickle down her face to mix with his blood.

"Love you, _mommy..."_

Kagome's eyes widened, body trembling with sadness, anger, hatred. She saw his eyes close before Naraku swung his body in the air.

It was like a signal went off in Kagome's head, sending her memories.

_'Kagome! Inuyasha's being a big meanie!' _

_'Everyone's been worried about you!'_

_'I'm not scared, I can beat any demon that crosses my path'_

_'I missed you!'_

A image of a smiling Shippo flashed in her brain, before her eyes landed on his bleeding body that flew through the air in slow motion.

_'Can I call you mommy..?'_

Something snapped in Kagome, her trembling hand reaching for her necklace. As Shippo hit the ground, Kagome snapped off the necklace, her powers coming out in huge amounts, blowing every back.

Omonice clouds loomed the sky, the millions of demons quieting so fast like a sudden erupture would just stop.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku were pushed aside by the waves of pure hatred rolling off of Kagome.

Her hair seemed to grow longer, nails growing to menacing claws, eyes covered, making them wonder what color would they be.

She lifted her head back, yelling out her broken heart to the thundering clouds. The rocks fizzled with power, the earth bursting, trees roots grasping the ground, everything shifting out of contol.

"NARAKU!" A demonic voice boomed, making everyone catch themselves.

Naraku lifted his head, his long black hair flying behind him. He didn't expect any of this to happen. He wasn't prepared for her kind of power.

Kagome's hair whipped behind her, her sadistic smile and blood red orbs sending chills down everyones spines. She took a small step towards him, before dissapearing all together.

_"Oh...Shit."_ Naraku thought, before feeling someone behing him

* * *

X3 Mehehe! A cliff hanger. I really shouldn't put those there, but I just love them. Answer to why Naraku knows that very naughty word...SHIPPO, who learned from Inuyasha who got it off the TV when he was visiting Kagome! Simple as that...

I know, PEOPLE ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR THAT SHIPPO INCIDENT! SORRY, IT HAD TO BE DONE!

Crazy things are going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned and tell me how you felt with this chapter! HOPE I DID AN OKAY JOB...probably didn't.

Till next time!

X3


	21. Unleashed

_**MY GOD! I thought I would never be able to up date! Has someone had trouble receiving alerts, or posting chapters? I HAVE! -sigh- I think it's a sign saying I shouldn't update anymore, ne? It's been too hectic here at my house, and I really need tons of breaks, so please excuse my never-ending late updates. I really hope no one else is having a shittier day then me… So Here's Denied Love!**_

_Recap:_

_Omonice clouds loomed the sky, the millions of demons quieting so fast like a sudden erupture would just stop._

_Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku were pushed aside by the waves of pure hatred rolling off of Kagome._

_Her hair seemed to grow longer, nails growing to menacing claws, eyes covered, making them wonder what color would they be._

_She lifted her head back, yelling out her broken heart to the thundering clouds. The rocks fizzled with power, the earth bursting, trees roots grasping the ground, everything shifting out of control._

_"NARAKU!" A demonic voice boomed, making everyone catch themselves._

_Naraku lifted his head, his long black hair flying behind him. He didn't expect any of this to happen. He wasn't prepared for her kind of power._

_Kagome's hair whipped behind her, her sadistic smile and blood red orbs sending chills down everyone's spines. She took a small step towards him, before disappearing all together._

_"Oh...Shit." Naraku thought, before feeling someone behind him._

-------

Chapter 21

-----------Unleashed------------

Naraku barely dodged Kagome's punch by a centimeter. Although, he still felt himself get pushed back by the sheer force of it.

He narrowed his eyes in consumption. All of this wasn't going according to his plan. He ducked yet another blow, this time his form moving forwards towards where the forest was. His speed was faster than the group could see, it didn't prove much help, Kagome easily catching up with more speed than he thought.

The forest came into view, Naraku jumping on the trees to give him more ground. He jumped off a branch, moving to the right to avoid Kagome's super charged punch that exploded the tree he was just on.

He couldn't avoid the high-kick Kagome sent his way, hitting him square in the jaw. Naraku fell back, crashing into another branch.

He picked himself up, left hand rubbing his jaw. Yup….it was broken alright.

Kagome jumped high in the air, than flipped once before coming down with a powerful downwards swing using both her legs, her strength and her momentum made Naraku kneel from the pressure of it. The tree branch beneath them buckled and broke off sending both of them falling to the forest floor.

Naraku formed a platform of demonic energy which he managed to stand on, stopping his fall. (Like Sesshy's Cloud except not Sesshy and not a cloud, more like his barrier only bottom part of it!)

Kagome stuck out her hands, huge amounts of wind surrounding her lower body. She seemed to levitate towards another tree branch before rushing towards the evil half-demon.

-----------

"GET BACK!" Inuyasha yelled, just as trees behind the group exploded in splinters and shrapnel, wisps of energy emitting from Kagome's body damaging anything in sight.

No one, not even Sesshomaru, dared to get in between this fight. They couldn't even compare to Kagome's power, much less fight beside it.

Kikyo bit her lower lip. _"The plan isn't going to work!" _She though inwardly. She swallowed, her eyes trying to keep up with their movements. Specifically her reincarnations. _**"She's not **__**your**__** reincarnation anymore." **_

Her inner (evil) self was right. That _demon_ wasn't her reincarnation.

Another gush of air swept the group, pushing them a few inches back.

"Kagome…." Trailed of Sango, eyes filled with worry. She clutched Kilala's unconscious form closer to her heart, finding little comfort. She turned to her right, feeling Miroku's hand surprisingly on her shoulder.

"Sango, I am worried for her too, but you must admit. We can not do anything but be in Lady Kagome's way." He explained, speaking out for everyone in the group to hear.

"_Kagome,"_ both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha thought, their sun-kissed orbs slowly following her movements. If they were lucky, they could catch a glimpse, but other than that, it was really pointless.

Sesshomaru felt a tug at his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wants Kagome-chan back!" sobbed Rin, looking up with tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, letting his hand rest on her head. _"Come back to us, Kagome."_

----------

Kagura gritted her teeth, demonic eyes narrowing. _"The wench is winning! That's not possible!" _

"Kagura."

Said person snapped her head towards the eerie voice. "Kanna, what have I told you about doing that!" She hissed, angry at being sneaked on.

Kanna just brushed it off, her attention wrapped on the fight. "Kagome is winning." She stated as if commenting on dry paint. "Will you help Naraku?"

Kagura seemed to be lost in though, not really sure what to do. _"If Naraku starts to win, he will squeeze my heart till I'm an inch away from death. But if she wins…"_

Kagura sighed, gripping the edges of her fan. "We will wait and see if our services are needed." Kanna slightly titled her head, indicating she understood.

"_Wait and see."_

---------

Kagome rushed towards Naraku, bringing back her arm. Naraku jumped high in the air, his tentacles pooling out a huge amount of miasma. It surrounded Kagome, cocooning her in what everyone assumed to be a whirlpool of death.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled. Sango's shout stuck in her throat, memories of Kohaku lifeless eyes looking at her

Sesshomaru eyes widened, strange feelings bursting with scorching pain. Was this the human emotion called worry?

Fear?

Love?

Rin's whimpers seemed to escalate, her tears dripping down her face.

"Kagome…" whispered Sesshomaru. His eyes narrowed back to his original look, grabbing the hilt of Tokijin. Across from him he saw Inuyasha's hand reach for Tetsusaiga.

Both turned to each other, sharing a hidden message. Inuyasha ran into the battlefield, drawing Tetsusaiga back as far as he could.

"Wind Sc-"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, stopping his attack. He turned around and looked back at Sesshomaru, another message passing between them. It seemed like everyone's attention was on the miasma. It's usually sickly purple color, started turning to a light blue, than a lighter green. Multitude of colors seemed to mix with the miasma, all-coming from the being inside.

Naraku clenched his fist, he did not like where this was going. This was his strongest miasma. It should have killed her in two minutes tops. It was not supposed to change colors!

The miasma seemed to fade, the display of colors dying down. Once lay a field filled with moist grass, now laid rotting dirt. The center of the miasma stayed perfectly same, along with the person who stood there.

Kagome's stance did not look happy, eyes backing up that fact. Naraku seemed to back up, ready for another round. She brought both her clawed hands in a X like position over her chest, before running towards Naraku with amazing speed.

Kagome pushed her hands out, hitting Naraku with a more powerful version of Blades of Blood. She jumped back, coming at him again. Naraku seemed prepared for this onslaught of attacks. He dug his feet into the ground, hunching over a little to keep from getting the full-blown version of the attack.

"**Dance of Blades!" **

Kagome turned her head to the side as she saw a gust of wind blades approaching her.

She raised her hand and with her own wind manipulation sent her attack right back at her with almost three times the force.

Kagura, eyes wide in disbelief barely had enough time to put her fan infront of her, allowing it to take the brunt of the attack. Even so, a large, yet not to deep gash formed at a diagonal angle, going from her left hip to her right shoulder as one of the wind blades tore through her weapon of choice, and others nicked her sides, arms and legs.

Needless to say her weapon was useless.

Kagome then turned to the side as another attack, from a puppet(1) with blades for arms tried to strike at her. She criss-crossed her arms to block, and with a vicious kick to the puppets chest, pushed it back with an audible crack as its chest area caved from the force of her blow.

She looked at her arms, deep gashes were formed from the wrist all the way to the elbow. She didn't have a look of pain about her, just a concentrated look. In seconds, the gashes seemed to heal rapidly, no scars left.

Kagome appeared behind Naraku and delivered a vicious hit to the back of the evil hanyou's head, faster than what his barrier could react Naraku was sent flying.

He hit another tree with a vicious and resounding 'crack'. His barrier couldn't even catch up with him in order to cushion his fall.

He leapt up, once again forming a platform of demonic energy, rising high about the treetops, heading towards all the demons that he seemed to command.

Kagome who couldn't reach him, calmly watched from her spot, blood red eyes following his every move.

A few seconds passed before Kagome back flipped in order to avoid a pillar of Naraku's demons that broke through the tree she had been standing on.

As she moved through the air, Naraku seized the opportunity and got behind her, with another puppet appearing infront of her. He charged from behind as he had the puppet move in from the front.

However, before he managed to get within three feet, his opponent spun around and launched a barrage of punches, sending him back. She kicked out with her left foot, hitting the puppet right in the face, before sending it more kicks till it was destroyed.

She roared once, catching sight of Naraku as she dived in a freefall towards he hanyou.

Naraku braced himself, spreading out hands in a catching position and with a violent crash Kagome slammed into him, the two of them breaking the tree branch and rocketing towards the forest floor.

Kagome stabbed one of her claw like hands deep into Naraku's rib cage while using her right hand, to pound away at Naraku's face.

Naraku raised his own claw like hand and struck Kagome, sending her flying, slamming her into another tree and then sending his demons to pin her their.

Kagome let out a battle cry, using hours upon hours of training with her powerful grandma, to melt the demons with a huge miko blast and then breaking free. Not even their ashes remained. Kagome dusted herself off, before running at Naraku once more.

Naraku gritted his teeth, this girl was unbelievable.

---------

_(1) The puppet is one of Naraku's puppet thingy's... ya know the ones that look like him. Hmm..I think he has a fetish of himself or something..._

_Er…Yay! Aren't you glad you don't have to read this anymore! I have never, ever written a long battle like this before, so please tell me what you thought! WAS IT CRAPPY? DID I MESS UP SOMEWHERE?!!! _

_Long reviews make meh happy… X3_

_I really love you all, and I hope I can receive as much reviews like the last chapter! Oh yeah, one of my reviewers wanted to know what my stats looked like! Here cha go! _

_STATS OF DENIED LOVE_

title: Denied Love

words: 37009

chaps: 20

reviews: 449

hits: 47326

c2s: 12

favs: 145

alerts: 191

_That's not including this chapter… _

_Anyways hope cha liked it, longreviewsrule… LOVE YOU ALL! _


	22. Sadistic Minds, and a Broken Spirit

**_MY LOYAL SERV-READERS! cough I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA! WEIRD AND PLAIN STUPID OF ME TO ASK NEAR THE ENDING OF THE STORY, BUT WHATEVER! PLEASE, SOMEONE WHO WILL COMMIT TO BEING A VERY GOOD BETA, …and who's excellent in grammar, PLEASE TELL ME! MESSAGE OR COMMENT IF YOU WANT THE JOB! _**

_Yesh, I know this is 1 month over due! Your wondering what's your excuse this time, but I swear it's not an excuse! 2 reasons as to why I couldn't update. How the hell can I update when my sis forgot to pay the Internet. How can she? She works two jobs, 6am-5pm 6pm-12am? She barely has the chance to sleep and take a shower! Thank god they gave her Yesterday off! And the second reason…. _

**_Whit, I really do not know you! If you keep messaging me with your name being anonymous, how am I suppose to know Denied Love was somehow created by you? Did the thought ever occur to you that we may have had the same plot, or something! I really don't appreciate you accusing me. So please, just post your story and don't bother mine. _**

_A little harsh, but that's what happened that denied me of updating Denied Love. You can believe the 1st one or not, but eh. Damn forgetful sisters. LOVE YOU! _

_SO WITHOUT FURTHER COMPLAINING,( on my part), HERE'S DENIED LOVE! _

**_REMEMBER THE AUTHORESS IS NOTHING WITHOUT HER READERS! _**

_-------------- _

Chapter 22

Sadistic Minds, and a Broken Spirit

Naraku coughed up blood, dogging a super charged punch aimed for his head. THIS WAS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAN! WHERE HAD HE GONE WRONG!

**_"Minus the killings, the s_****_laughters, pain and suffering you enjoyed causing, the treacherous things you made people do against their beloved…"_**

_"YOUR NOT HELPING!" _

**_"Okay, okay…you didn't have to scream." _**

Naraku twitched, his demonic side was not helping his thoughts, but it was helping him stay alive. He could barely detect were Kagome was going to be before she charged at him. If he could actually tame her, than all the more better to keep her as his mate. He cruelly smirked, relishing the thoughts of having Kagome being in a submissive position. ( Perverted thoughts inserted…)

He jumped high in the air, sending a hoard of low-class demons to distract her, while he tried to compose himself. She growled low in her throat, gracefully killing the demons with her demonic claws.

The power that she possessed. And to think, all that could be for his sole pleasure to break.

Ah yes, he would relish it indeed.

-------

Chapter 22

Sadistic Minds, a Broken Spirit, and New Help

-----

WHAT A FRUSTRATING EVIL HANYOU!

**"KILL HIM!!"** Roared her demonic evil self. (The little voice in your head that tells you to eat the Chocolate when you know you shouldn't..that one!)

**"THE BASTARD SHOULD DIE PAINFULLY!"** Kagome inwardly shook her head in agreement, ripping threw another demon that dared to attack her.

**"OPEN HIS INSIDES TO SEE WHAT MAKES THE FUCKER SO EVIL! LETS HAMMER NAILS INSIDE HIS SKULLS AND SING THE NUTCRAKER TO OURSELVES!" **

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that, enjoying and detesting the unique ways of torturing that evil bastard.

**"RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND WHERE THEM AS EARRINGS!"**

She made a face, against the earring part. The other part, well he did kill her kit.

Kagome stopped her super-charged punch, eyes blinking in shock. "S-shippo?" She whispered uncertain, voice oozing disbelief and just a tint of hope. How could she think such ridicoulous thougths when her kit was dying if not dead of blood loss.

Naraku took the opening not a moment to soon and lashed out his tentacle thingies. It hit right at the precise spot that Kagome couldn't dodge.

Kagome flew through the sky, coughing a big portion of blood.

"_What took you so long? We missed you!"_

Kagome's eyes widened, found memories plaguing her mind. She didn't seem to notice the screams of Inuyasha and others. Didn't seem to notice the blood dripping from her wounds, her mouth.

As she flew, pivoting towards the earth, she seemed to reach out to Shippo's still body. "I'm sorry. I didn't protect you like I promised."

She closed her eyes, succumbing to the despair that was supposed to flood her if not for the interference of her inner rage. All the hopeless thoughts she pushed to the farthest depths of her mind came out in a fit of rage and accusation.

_**You couldn't protect him! **_

_**He loved you, and what did you do?! YOU LET HIM DIE! **_

_**He was not a mere foot from you!** _

_**Dispicable!**_

**_Ungrateful! _**

**_WORTHLESS!_**

**_WENCH! _**

Tears threathened to spill as she hit the ground with so much impact it left a crater cocooning her body.

"I don't deserve to live... I trained to much to protect my precious people, but I couldn't stop Naraku from killing him! My most precious person."

Kagome gribbed her claws, feeling them retract back to their original form. Her eyes flashed from a deep hazy red, to a mysterious aquatic green. Her longer, demonic hair shortened to a somewhat disheveled state.

Naraku stood over her body, a twisted smile plastered on his face. "Your Mine."

--------

-sigh- What a perfect place to stop, but I really do owe you...Damn! -sigh-

--------

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Scar!"

Everyone did there part to get rid of the millions of demons that littered the sky. The thick sent of decay was getting stronger, although Miroku's wind tunnel helped out very nicely.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, his poison whip killing a good amount of demons. He kept Rin close to his leg, cursing his stupidity for putting her at risk. He would have never done a mistake like that if he were actually thinking straight and not thinking about Kagome.

Kagome...

Sesshomaru changed his stance, positioning Rin somewhat behind his left leg while looking ahead. He wasn't worried about Kagome, no. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, and kicking the ass out of Naraku. No harm in making sure your comrade was okay, right?

His eyes roamed the area where he last saw her, left wrist flicking uncounciously on its on accord.

Ah! There she was! See he wasn't worried. She was perfectly fine..kicking..the..ass...out...eh?!

Kagome.

On the floor.

Back to her no-power form.

Naraku.

Hovering abover her body.

With all his evil demonicness.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, more screams ringing his ears as his hand whipped faster and harder. (That did not sound right in my perverted mind X3)

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, stopping his -uncounciously- non-stop attack and repeated the words of what Naraku said.

"Your Mine."

"Your Mine."

"Your Mine."

That word taunted him, proveked him. Set off an alarm.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, was royally pissed.

His eyes bled red, demonic energy wipping around his body and a very scared Rin. He rushed forward, hastly giving Rin to a shocked Sango, and appearing in front of **'his'** mate.

"Kill!" Seemed to scream his inner demon, energy increasing ten-fold.

"Sesshomaru!" Yelled Inuyasha, rushing over to aid him. Naraku did kill Kikyo after all...no, wait, she was still alive, somewhatish. Well, he was still going to take his revenge anyway!

He didn't reach them, another puppet setting himself between the lust-hungry Naraku, and a revenge-taking Inuyasha. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, jumping backwards, and rushing at the fake hanyou with a battle cry. It evaporated into thin air. He grinned, head turning to look at the others, to see if they were okay.

Miroku was taking care of a huge amount of demons. He looked paler than usual, which Inuyasha took as a bad sign. He seemed to be gripping his hand, supporting it as it sucked in everything in the void.

Sango seemed to be out of breath, hiraikotsu covered in blood. She had Rin a good distance away, although if need be reach out for her incase a demon dared to attack.

Kikyo noched another arrow in place, letting it soar before purify the demons that stood in it's path. Her arrows where running short, but Kikyo didn't seem disturbed by that. She just kept doing what she was supposed to be doing.

Totosai just stared at the onslaught, shifting a little with what he had on his lap. His three-eyed bull, or was is a cow?..chewed on a piece of grass, uncared and undisturbed.

Wait...what?!

Inuyasha widened his eyes, turning back at his observational statements. Totosai? EH?!

He ran over to Totosai, said-person waving at him with his left hand. "Ello," Totosai said in a cheerful tone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Screeched Inuyasha, bopping him on the head. He couldn't believe this old goat was here, while they were trying to kill Naraku. And on that matter, the old man wasn't even doing anything to help! Talk about laziness!

"Hmm..what was I here for?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched, anger radiating off of him in waves. He calmly waited, slightly used to this. It will come to him, in about 3...2...1.

"Ah yes, umm..Lady Kagome came to me to make her this." He grabbed what was on his lap, proudly showing it to a very shocked Inuyasha.

"NO WAY!"

To say Inuyasha was surprised was the understatement of the year.

------

_Yesh! The most perfect stop! -ducks sharp objects- o.O Please don't be mad! I know I should have written way more, but that was just to perfect to miss! _

_What will Sesshomaru do? How will Kagome explain "it". IS SHIPPO REALLY DEAD? WILL NARAKU STOP BEING A PERVERT! -gets hit on the head- _

_Itai...Okay! I'll stop being so retarded. I was very hyper writting this! PLESE I DESPERATELY NEED A **BETA**! I CAN'T SPELL FOR SQUAT!! -sniffle- PWEASE!!! _

_NOW FOR SOME REVIEW RECOGNITION! _

Alyrenzia: Gah! So many questions! That shows that your very interested! Thankies! I feel so happy! Yesh, go me XD

darklily16: Thankies for the nice comments you left! I greatly appreciate you somewhat reviewing a lot of my chapters! Thankies! Meow..? X3

GothicVixenSesshy: Wow! I didn't know my story was like that. -squee- Thankies! Makes me giddy with happiness...Your rant is one of the best! Love it!

InuTaiYoukaiGurl: Yay! Thankies! I thought Kagome kicking Naraku's butt was a fun thing to write! X3

Candy: Aww! Thank you. It was sorta of messed up, but eh. What can I do...but Rant?! X3 I feel loved!

Thunder Ring: Kya! Yout think my story is unique?! -eyes get big- YATTA! Thankies! Makes me very happy! Love your review!!

crymeluv13: Thanks! I think the person was just misunderstood or something. Would really like to read the story that you talked about. Thankies! Because of you I read 'Kitty, want some candy?' I just love the stories that VanityWantsYou creates! Although I love Ita/Nar better...

yi-chan: I hope it gets resolved too! Don't worry, I won't let that stop me. It will take a whole lot more than that!

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX: Thankies! I usually see your comments! Makes me giddy! Thankies.

Amaya Mishugosha: eyes get watery AYOO! Your comment is so heartwarming! And..it's a long review!! -huggles u- Thankies so much! made me smile..and blind my sister. It was that hearwarming -:3

Angels-do-exist: You think so? Aww..I feel embarresed. That person, jealous? You make it sound so kewl. THANKIES!

ShAdOwDeMoN15: -Squee- So nice! Everyone..loves..my..chapters?! What a very nice thing to say! To kind! Thankies for loving my story!

lex1621: Wow! Commented 5 chapters on the same day! Thankies! Really glad you took time to comment.

naturallove55: ZOMG! -runs over to u- DON'T DIE! Wow...two times? -squee- TO KIND! -gives u Sesshomaru/Kagome plushie- Thankies so much!

zoooey1991: Oh..shove it? Very blunt. ME LOVES! -gives u millions of Sess/Kag ballons-Thankies!

cookiemonsterks: Ahh! Naturally excellent? Blood brilliant! What an awesome thing to say. Will adore it forever! X3

Shin Wal-New Moon-: Thankies for that lovely review. Yay! Your cheering me on! Ganbate! Arigatou ... X3

_YESH! -pumps fist- I FEEL SO LOVED! YOU ALL ARE MAKING ME SMILE WITH GIDDINESS! And...MY BIRTHDAY IS JULY 15! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! _

_What's going to happen next on DENIED LOVE?_

_-Click the Go Button-...U know u want to...-cough-  
_


	23. Dawning of the Truth

_**My life, or my sister's life sucks! I think we got smacked on the ass with an unlucky stick XC Right on my Birthday too! –sigh- You don't want to know what the hell happened this time! To confusing! So, I'll just show you what I originally planned to write before I added this little part! So, you can ignore this… **_

_Guess what today is?! –happily dances around- TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! –throws confetti- And to celebrate this lovely day, I give you Chapter 23! Hope you all have a wonderful time, so sit back, grab some popcorn, and REVIEW! X3 I have a cake with my name waiting to be devoured so… ENJOY! _

_Many cookies and thankies to my awesome Betas: Katey98y and Skavnema! _

_**------**_

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of Tokijin, glaring at Naraku's taunting form. Naraku cruelly smirked, eyeing Kagome's still body. His blood red eyes narrowed, un-sheeting Tokijin, and taking a threatening stance.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Move and let me have the girl." Demanded Naraku, eyeing Sesshomaru's sword with interest. He was somewhat confused as to why Sesshomaru would be protecting Kagome. Why would he? We are talking about Sesshomaru, so what did he have to gain?

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Didn't dare lest he lose total control.

Naraku moved forward, stopping and slightly backing away at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. The lord of the west had a stern face, harsh and savage. Up close, Naraku could see the crimson iris of said person. But what got his attention was the possessiveness inside of his eyes.

The lust he also seeked. The hunger he craved to have the women.

Naraku snarled, reaching behind him and grabbing a spike protruding from his back. He pulled upwards, his demonic aura transforming it into a sword. (Think of Inuyasha Movie 2 with that Kaguya lady and her magical chopsticks…)

No one was going to lust over Kagome except him. Not even Lord Sesshomaru.

**Chapter 23**

**Dawning of the Truth**

"Rin, get behind me!" shouted Sango, thrusting Hiraikotsu into another demon's skull. A teary Rin ran behind Sango, eyes observing the bloodshed, the killings. Her eyes scanned the area, observing the glare her 'dad' sent to the 'evil man.'

She saw Kagome-chan's body, shaking uncontrollably with so many emotions. _"Did the bad man hurt her too!"_ gasped Rin in her head. She wiped her tears away, glaring at Naraku. "I hope daddy(1) beats you good with his sword!" yelled Rin, hiding behind Sango's leg like she would Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru smirked as Naraku just glared. Of course they heard Rin's yell. She seemed to have a set of powerful lungs.

"Naraku, it's time for your demise." Stated Sesshomaru, swinging back Tokijin before rushing forward. Naraku snarled, running at Sesshomaru with the same speed. Clashing of metals resonated through the air, as they both dodged. Both got pushed back before they ran at each other again.

Sesshomaru seemed to be at an advantage, pushing back Naraku with his sheer force alone. Naraku, already worn out from his fight with Kagome, began to move backwards. Not one to be out done, Naraku jumped back, miasma enveloping Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hissed, moving back and rubbing at his eyes. His mouth burned like crazy, nose and eyes all but useless to him. His ears picked up movement to his left, a shifting of clothing. Keeping his eyes closed, he rolled forward, barely missing Naraku's devastating sword attack.

Naraku gave a sadistic smirk, delighted that he was the one that had the advantage. His eyes strayed towards the body of Kagome, relishing the sight of his soon-to-be prize.

"Soon," he whispered rushing towards a handicapped Sesshomaru.

-------

Inuyasha' s mouth was hanging open, a comical sight if not for the war going on behind him. "W-what? T-that's for K-kag..ome?"

"Yes, and if I do say so myself, it is my best work ever. Sorry to say this to yah Inuyasha, but it's even better than Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and even Sounga!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Better than Tetsusaiga?! "H-ow?" he seemed to ask, completely baffled that such a sword existed.

"Lady Kagome posses immense power beyond my understanding. Her fang was what really powered the sword. Inu-taisho himself would have cut his hair off for this masterpiece!" Totosai gushed, swinging it around with mirth.

Inuyasha looked on with wide eyes. A sliver of jealousy crept into his heart before he brushed it away. He had to admit, the sword was beautiful.

It seemed to be as long as his Tetsusaiga, but much thinner. The metal gleamed in the sun, radiating holiness. The hilt was wrapped in black leather, giving it a badass look. No shiny diamonds or sparkles where imbedded in it like Inuyasha figured it would have, since Kagome was a girl. Although when Totosai waved it in a peculiar angle, embodied in the metal was a transparent figure, catching the interest of Inuyasha.

"What did you carve on the sword?" He questioned as Totosai moved the sword again, the transparent figure on it disappearing from sight.

"Hmm… what are you talking about? I do not carve things on my creations, unless the person specifically says to do so. Kagome only asked me to make her the sword." Inuyasha didn't seem to fully agree, but nodded his head.

"Good timing. Kagome needs to at least have something to fight with. She didn't seem like she was going to make it when whatever happened reverted her back to normal."

Totosai examined the fighting surrounding them, eyes calculating. He sheathed the sword back, handing it to a surprised Inuyasha. "Give this to Lady Kagome, you are right. She does need this. I'll stay, and help out."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, wondering what Totosai could do. He voiced his thoughts, trying to distract himself from unsheathing the sword and seeing what kind of damage it could cause.

"I can do some things!" He exaggerated, angered that Inuyasha doubted him. "Now go, she needs the sword and only she has the ability to call forth its true powers."

Inuyasha nodded, turning his back on Totosai and running towards Kagome's broken state.

--------

"Why is it so dark?" Kagome asked out-loud, picking herself up and rubbing her unfocused eyes. Pitch black surrounded her, making her blink several times to make sure she wasn't still unconscious or asleep.

"_**Kagome.."**_

Said person looked around, startled by the deep grumble in the person's voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"_**Honestly woman, did you forget me already!" **_

Kagome had to stifle back a laugh. "How could I forget my new father figure!" she responded, looking around for him. She stretched her hands, groping the air for a switch, or her 'father'.

"_**Why haven't I received my hug yet?"**_

She just smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "How can I hug someone I can't even see?" Her father figure just laughed, a deep sound compared to her light one. Suddenly she was flooded with enough light to blind her. Blinking several times she spotted him in all his somewhat arrogant yet proud form. "Inutaisho!" she yelled, hugging him in a fierce hug.

He laughed, spinning her around like a father would a daughter, than set her down. He cleared his throat; a clear sign that he wasn't here for giggles and laughs.

"_**What I would like to know is why my stubborn and arrogant son is losing to Naraku?" **_

Kagome's playfulness disappeared, replaced with shock and guilt. Memories of what happened earlier came back in a rush, causing her to grasp her head, eyes unfocusing. She screamed out in pain, thrashing left and right. She felt herself get pulled in to a comforting embrace.

"_**Kagome, stop this now. You did not cause Shippo's death! It was all Naraku's fault! Don't be in a depressing state, not now when everyone needs your help! Where's the Kagome we trained for countless hours? Where's the happy-cheerful Kagome that Shippo considers a mother?"**_

Kagome clenched her hands, grabbing a fistful of Inutaisho's silk-laced haori. Her screaming died down, eyes coming back into focus. She looked up, eyes painfully holding tears at bay.

Inutaisho gave her a warm smile, rubbing her back reassuringly. _**"Go back. Go back and kick Naruto's ass straight to Hell!"**_

She laughed, her fighting spirit coming back fiercer than ever. She got on her tiptoes, giving Inutaisho a daughterly kiss on his cheek. "You're the best father in-law I could ever have," she whispered, her body slowly vanishing from her dream state.

Inutaisho smiled, watching her leave with a confident aura. _**"Kagome, make sure to save Sesshomaru, while rubbing it in his face. He needs to be notched down a peg."**_

Kagome laughed good-heartedly, the last of her disappearing from sight.

Inutaisho smirked, heading back to the castle. What Kagome didn't realize is that she said father in-law. Inside, there was a chibi Inutaisho dancing in pure joy.

Maybe he didn't need to interfere with their love relationship.

He laughed out-loud, wiping fake tears away. Him, not interfere? He was all for causing mischief! He rubbed his hands together, his smirk getting bigger.

"_**Time for some Kagome saving Sesshomaru's butt plan to take effect!"**_

-------

Kagome felt herself being shaken. The person's hands where holding her shoulders and shaking her back and forth like some sort of rag doll.

Kagome groaned in pain, right hand unconsciously slapping the person in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

She blinked, looking at Inuyasha's angered face with surprise. "Woops, sorry about that. My hand slipped."

He huffed in annoyance scooting back a little to let her have space to sit up. She covered her giggles with a suspicious cough at the way Inuyasha rubbed his left cheek with a pout.

Her head snapped towards Sesshomaru's pain-filled growl. She narrowed her eyes at the blood that covered Naraku's sword.

Her narrowed eyes roamed over Sesshomaru's appearance, not liking the details one bit. He was currently holding Tokijin with his right hand, his left hand bleeding and staining his white haori. When his face turned towards her, she could see his eyes were close, as if something… Kagome's eyes widened, understanding why he had his eyes close.

Naraku was a sneaky bastard, she'd give him that much.

Inuyasha fell back, startled at how fast Kagome shot up. She was about to get in between Naraku and Sesshomaru when she felt herself being pulled back. "You can't go yet!" Inuyasha yelled getting up and grabbing his sword.

Wait, that wasn't Tetsusaiga, his sword was resting on his hip. But if that wasn't Tetsusaiga, they whose sword was that?

Inuyasha smirked, showing one of his doggy fangs. He handed her the sword, as if reading her mind he answered her question. "Duh! It's yours. Totosai told me to hand it to you." Inuyasha turned and pointed behind him.

Totosai was on his bull/cow thingy, while commanding it to spew a tremendous amount of fire. Demons couldn't even go near him for fear of burning to a crisp.

She raised an eyebrow, both she and Inuyasha very impressed and amused. Go Totosai!

Kagome took the sword, feeling something foreign swirl inside of her. She gasped, recoiling back. "What the hell was that?" She yelled, slightly backing away from a surprised Inuyasha.

"Just take the sword!"

She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and found Totosai giving his nod off approval. Well, if Totosai said it was okay, than who was she to say other wise. Giving it another go, she walked towards Inuyasha breathing in and grasping the hilt of the sword.

A strong gust of wind swirled around her body, pushing a shocked Inuyasha back. Her eyes widened, changing from aquatic green, to a mysterious color. This time, the power that enveloped her wasn't out of pure rage, or madness. It didn't scream inside her head to lash out at anything that moved. It was pure, comforting and peaceful.

A beautiful swirl of lights surrounded her, transforming her to both her forms, not just her demonic form. Tremors went through her body, changing her appearance. She opened her mouth, emitting a silent scream. Her head fell back, her body raising itself and hovering over the ground.

The sword dangled from her hand, giving off a strange aura. It pulsated with life, sending another tremor to go through her. This time, Kagome really did scream, sending everyone's attention towards her.

Sango's and Miroku's eyes both widened, completely stopping them from attacking the frozen demons. Rin was awed at the display, wondering if she was turning into an angel.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, bow and arrow forgotten. She was getting more and more powerful, Kikyo didn't think anyone could transform so many times!

Naraku stopped his attack, head snapping towards Kagome's floating form. Her aura, it was changing to something, something he couldn't quite place a hand on. The demonic aura, he could slightly deal with.

But…what do you do when you have a pissed of priestess whose pup you just killed, getting stronger by the second?

Sesshomaru's ears twitched, making him look at the direction Kagome was in. He felt Naraku stop his attack, giving him enough time to rub off the after affects of the poisonous miasma. His vision slightly blurry, he blinked in anger at his state of weakness, raising Tokijin in a threatening manner. Naraku wasn't striking, eyes preoccupied in a display of lights.

Sesshomaru turned his head, almost dropping his sword at Kagome's form. Instead of her other transformation, this one had her floating!

What next, a pair of wings? He resisted the urge to sigh, taking in her appearance.

Her midnight hair wrapped around her in a sensual way, slightly straighter and silkier than before. She seemed to have markings appearing on her forward…wait! Was that a cross?

Her finger nails couldn't be considered claws, but longer than human's. She had very sharp incisors, and slightly pointer ears.

Every single creature, human or demon….half-demons too, waited in anticipation.

The lights slowly died down, gently setting her on her feet. The strong gusts of winds, disappeared, making it eerily quiet.

Kagome's grip on her sword increased, lifting it towards her face. She turned her head at Naraku, eyes snapping open.

To everyone's complete amazement, they were a swirling silver, the outside twined with blue.

She lifted her sword towards the sky, and yelling in a voice that sounded like a thousands voices were speaking all at once.

"KAZE NO BAKUHA!"

Naraku's eyes widened tremendously, dodging a milli-second away from the attack. He smirked, seeing the devastating attack head straight for a unprepared Sesshomaru. _"He can't get out of this one!"_ he triumphantly thought, summoning a barrier to protect him from another attack.

Sesshomaru watched the attack come at him, entranced by the way the winds collided and swirled as if dancing with each other. His sun kissed eyes widened in recognition a second before he got hit with the attack, debris a dust filling the air.

Rin eyes watered, taking advantage of Sango's loose hold on her and ran towards her father figure. This wasn't happening! This was not true!

Could her father really be dead?

--------------

_The ending isn't really the way I would have liked it to be, but I had something planned out for it in the next chapter. _

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST...OF THE FIGTHING! -sigh- This story is going to be a long story.. so I can't finish it off that quickly._

_**I'M GOING TO MEXICO! FOR 2 WEEKS!** Leave me a comment to just ramble and stuff X3_

_Love and Peace_

_Ja!_


	24. Unbeliavable Endings

_I'm back baby! –dodges random objects- Aw Poo! And I thought I was missed for a second there! –sniffle- Yesh, I know it's been almost 4 months without a single peep out of meh, but I was ubber busy! –gets hit by a sharp object- Itaiiii…it hurts! Okay, Okay, I'll shut up now! –sniffle-_

_**A/N: Don't get confused now! If you have forgotten this story just read chapter 20-23 and you'll get the gist of it! I know, again this is all might fault, but the only thing I can say in my defense is…I got tons better at writing! …-cough-…**_

_**Warning: This chapter was made cause I was REALLY HYPER! There will be random things, mostly for comical relief, but I started to slow down during the middle/end!**_

--------

It was one thing to expect death, but to see it in all its unholy glory, and up close no less, was another.

"So I did die." Stated Sesshomaru, his eyes never wavering from the unholy being. Wait, did death have eyes? Hmmm….

Sesshomaru, being Sesshomaru, was never one to back down from a staring contest, not even if his opponent was, well, death itself.

He felt a tug at his heart. Immense grief filled his entire being like never before.

Don't get him wrong, Sesshomaru wasn't sad that he died, just a little disturbed about the person who caused his death. He wanted to snarl at the irony of it.

The girl that he suspected he loved, he hoped to god its love, just had to go and kill him with her huge ass sword. He winced at his own choice of words.

Great just fucking great.

Now he was wincing at words he's heard Kagome spout out a few times when she was pissed?

What was he? Twelve?!

Thanks Kagome.

"You were never lost in thought before. That Kagome sure knows how to change a person!"

Sesshomaru recoiled back as if what death said burned him.

No.

That wasn't what shocked the shit out of him, it was deaths voice. The voice he hadn't heard in decades. I mean literally decades.

"Dad?"

**Chapter 24**

**Unbelievable Endings**

Naraku hissed, restraining himself from screaming like a banshee.

All he ever wanted in life was to take over Japan. Kill a few million humans here and there, destroy villages, cause total destruction, reek havoc like never before! Was that so much to ask?

You see it all started when he was a…human. Ack, human, can we say eww?

Anyway, Onigumo was his…human name, and his original body. Being burned and thrown off a cliff, which is not pretty, was what should have killed him and ended his evil life. But stupid Kikyo over here, had to be the kind whore and save his life, even though he looked like one of those scary looking rapists…

Onigumo had never really had anything to live for, but when Kikyo saved him, he confused love for lust, and sold his body to hungry demons and is now currently what we know, Naraku.

But lets not dwell in the past, shall we.

He was in no position to think about the past, when the person he desired as his own, was currently tossing him around like a rag doll.

But instead of the tossing around, it was more like slashing, with a very sharp sword.

Honestly, you would think mistaking lust for love would teach Naraku a lesson, ne?

Naraku started to build up his toxic miasma, hoping it would slow her down, and give him a breather. His body protested the actions, too tired and worn out with the non-stop fighting, the using of 28 different miasmas, and the sore whippings that she left all over his body.

And Naraku means the bad whippings, not the good ones…

Kagura was of no use for him, all his demons were busy being slaughtered by Inuyasha's group, including that blasted Totosai, and he was very low on power.

Getting attacked by a hyped up, powerful miko/powerful demon with a little bit of pissed of mother, was just not making his day. Naraku was not stupid, he knew when he was out bested.

"_**But she belongs to us!" **_Protested his evil side.

Oh how good it felt to call her his own, but right now, he was getting owned by her.

Naraku eyes widened, feeling something hot rip into his shoulder. Cursing, he staggered back, Kagome's sword still embedded into his shoulder. Pulling it out with multitude of curses and a fierce grimace, he grabbed the hilt of it, deciding to use it against her.

Naraku swung it back with his good arm, until he felt a burning sensation in his palm. "Augh!" Dropping it with loathing hate, he watched as Kagome calmly walked a few feet infront of him.

Not even moving a muscle, the majestic sword seemed to slowly levitate and float towards her still body.

Disbelief cloaked Naraku like a second skin. Damn it! That wasn't fair!

"She doesn't have a single wound on her, and my body is covered with them!"

Yelling in pure rage, he ran towards her, ignoring his body's demands to slow down.

Stumbling like an idiot because of the amount of blood he was losing, he fell on his face, the metallic taste of blood coating his mouth.

Damn, he should have listened to his body!

--------------


	25. Hiyo Random Readers

Hiyo Random Denied Love Readers!

Okay, so I know some of you had been seeing this coming since Raito knows when. lol, raito...-gets smacked- Itaaiiii...

Sorry...but I'm starting to doubt my abilities to finish this story. -bows- GOMEN! I know, I always say I'll finish it, or I wont. D:

You have every right to be mad at me. I know. But I'm pretty sure I won't finish this unless somehow I get my interest in Inuyasha back. Currently, I've been watching Asian Dramas -drools- and I'm getting ready for San-Antonio's FIRST anime con! YATTAAA!

If you know me on Myspace, than you'll be keeping up with me. So befriend me on myspace, and well have tons of fun, k? **I love all the reviews each and every one of you have sent me**. It means the world. And it hurts me to stop this just a DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY! -bows- GOMEEENNNN! I'm sowwy!

So...would anyone like to leave off were I stopped? I'll work with you and give you a sketchy idea of how I wanted this to end, but figuratively speaking, it will be known as someone else's work instead of mine. Just send me a message or comment. I'll get back to you very soon.

Thank you for being with me through all this!

Readers, I hope you enjoyed what I consider randomness.

The next time I make a story, I **WILL** definitely finish it before posting it.

Arigato!

Bye-bye

!Na no da!


End file.
